TPM
by Ledayy
Summary: Esa voz siempre ha estado en mi cabeza, pero últimamente me he convertido yo en la voz y ella en mí. Creek. Completo.
1. Prefacio: La voz que eras

**Ha llegado el día. Les traigo la tan esperada historia Creek. Me dio muchos dolores de cabeza pero logré terminarla y me parece que me quedó bien. Pero eso a fin de cuentas lo deciden ustedes. Va a ser una historia corta, serán solo 10 caps.**

**Capítulo: 1/10**

**Canción: Turning tables de Adele**

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

**De verdad les recomiendo que escuchen las canciones mientras leen pero si no quieren no lo hagan. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, probablemente cada sábado o domingo a más tardar.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**T.P.M. **

**Por: Carolina García F.**

** "L.E.D.A.Y.Y."**

* * *

"Te lo he dicho mil veces, estaré a tu lado, en la vida, en la muerte; como yo o como Tweek"

* * *

**Prefacio: "La voz que eras"**

"_Todo lo que tengo está en el suelo"_

Craig corría como nunca lo había o haría en la vida, la sangre se le congeló en las venas, pero los músculos salieron disparados como un verdadero resorte. Aunque las pequeñas piernas de un niño de cinco años no avanzan mucho. Tweek se agachaba un poco, estirando sus manos tratando de alzar la pelota que su compañero había lanzado tan lejos, Craig se arrepentía de eso profundamente. No escuchó el frenado de las llantas, sólo sintió la mano de Tucker en su espalda que lo empujaba un poco hacia adelante, tratando de disminuir la fuerza de impacto. Pero el auto igual los impactó. Tweek sintió como unos de sus huesos del tórax se rompían cual palillos de dientes, pero no sintió dolor. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña pelota de plástico causante de todo eso, la pelota que tuvo que ir a recoger a la calle. Sin fijarse si algún auto se acercaba a toda velocidad. Aunque sentía que este había salido de la nada.

Volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Craig que luchaba por acercarse más al suyo. Todo eso lo percibió con claridad, sin embargo solo duró menos de un segundo. Su rostro golpeó el suelo con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos. La tibieza de la sangre cubrió su rostro, pequeñas gotas en el pavimento que se convertirían en un gran charco y grande hilos de sus caras cayendo por la gravedad. La sangre tiñó de rojo el rubio cabello de Tweek y el gorro azul que siempre usaba Craig. El hombre del auto salió del vehículo acercándose unos cuantos pasos antes de que alguien del parque gritara asustado mientras otra persona hablaba por una ambulancia. Tweek volteó a ver a Craig un pequeño instante, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, buscando si su amigo estaba bien. Ambos perdieron el conocimiento.

Tweek apretó con fuerza los ojos, su cuerpo estaba tenso y los temblores empezaron a asaltarle como siempre que tenía miedo, se preguntó por qué no sentía dolor; ni el calor de la sangre recorriendo su frente. Abrió los ojos y si vio sangre, pero en la frente de un chico que en el piso le miraba asustado. Sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda, tenía las manos hechas puños y toda la clase ovacionaba su nombre. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicar su entorno. Vio a Craig en el piso, con rostro asustado que lentamente se volvió de confusión.

El ruido disminuyó poco a poco, al tiempo que el rubio caía al suelo, dando pasos hacia atrás y Craig se levantaba con ese aire de rudeza que le envolvía. Fue entonces que los dos se dieron cuenta ¿Qué acaso no eran más pequeños? Tucker ya era muy alto y Tweek se veía mayor, todos sus compañeros de clase también se notaban de más edad. Un pequeño susurro se escuchó en la cabeza de Tweek _"Está bien… ¿Está bien?" _giró hacia el lugar donde escuchó el ruido y no vio nada. Craig también escuchó una pequeña y aguda voz _"Me defendió… lo hizo por mí" _se movió hacia el lado donde escuchó esa voz, pero nadie emitía sonido alguno. De pronto los dos se encontraron en una situación extraña. Incluso los espectadores estaban confundidos por ese cambio de actitud. El profesor Herbert Garrison se acercó a la multitud y vio al chico en el suelo, exclamó enojado.

— ¡Carajo! Esto me pasa por ser maestro de sexto grado — dijo levantando al chico golpeado — y quiero verte después de clases Tweek, ya es el quinto chico que golpeas

¿Sexto grado? ¿Quinto chico golpeado? ¿Por Tweek? ¿Estaban seguros de que no se referían a Craig? Él si era capaz de romperle la cara a alguien. ¿Pero el indefenso de Tweek que nunca ha matado ni a una mosca? O al menos, él no lo recuerda.

Los dos mejores amigos se lanzaron una mirada de confusión ¿Dónde quedó su último año de kínder y los cinco de primaria? ¡Seis años han pasado! Lo último que recuerdan es el dolor del choque y el rostro en el pavimento ¿Cómo pudieron pasar seis malditos años? El tic nervioso volvió a Tweek, se estiró el cabello con mucha fuerza. Craig trató de calmarlo, pero le era imposible, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. En realidad Tucker también estaba al borde de uno. El maestro notó el cambio de actitud, se parecían más a cuando eran niños. Los de la clase les dieron una mirada asustada. Tweek no quería desmayarse, tenía miedo de despertarse otros seis años en el futuro. Se controló lo suficiente como para que sus padres llegaran. Los sentaron afuera de la oficina del consejero, mientras éste hablaba con los progenitores ¿Alguna vez Mackey había hecho bien el papel de consejero? No que yo recuerde.

"_Suficientemente cerca como para causar una guerra"_

— ¿No es suficiente prueba esto para que comprendan que nuestros hijos tienen un serio problema? — Bramó la señora Tweak, la madre de Tweek, furiosa

—No hay pruebas de que sea un problema. ¿mm,kayy? Es muy normal en la adolescencia los cambios de actitud drásticos ¿mm,kayy? — argumentó el Mackey

—En la adolescencia, ¿Pero en la niñez? — recalcó la señora Tucker

—No es tan grave — dijo el señor Tweak interesado más en volver a atender su negocio de café que en el bien de su hijo — míralo de ésta manera querida, volveremos a tener a nuestro antiguo hijo y no habrá más visitas a la oficina del director por problemas de conducta

—Y nuestro hijo volverá a la normalidad — dijo el señor Tucker más por compromiso que preocupación — deja el estúpido tema querida

Mackey esbozó una sonrisa, totalmente seguro de que su diagnóstico era correcto. Nada anormal estaba ocurriendo en los chicos sentados ahí afuera. Al menos no por el momento. Las familias pasaron a un nuevo tema, cada una de las mujeres acusaba al hijo de la otra de ser el causante de cambios de actitud en sus hijos. Las cosas comenzaban a subirse de tono y Mackey muy apenas podía mantener en paz a las mujeres. Entonces las palabras "cambio de escuela" se colaron por la puerta, llegando a los oídos de Tweek. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su cuerpo reaccionó y abriendo la puerta de par en par escuchó claramente cada una de las palabras que dijo.

—No habrá más problemas con esto. Un cambio tan brusco de ambiente solo aumentará los problemas de los cuales discuten. Lo que más necesitamos ahora es un ambiente conocido que nos resguarde

Las dos familias quedaron boquiabiertas por la madurez de las palabras y el adulto tono con el que lo dijo un niño de 12 años. También porque Tweak no se trabó ni una sola vez al hablar. Incapaces de dar un mejor argumento aceptaron la propuesta.

Tweek se revisaba los oídos en el baño de su casa, no había sido su imaginación, estaba escuchando una voz. Craig se veía al espejo con una confusión tan grande que causó la risa de su hermanita Ruby. La última vez que la había visto era una pequeña bebé de dos años y ahora tenía nueve y era más traviesa que él. Algo estaba mal, demasiado mal y los demás de la clase tenían todas las respuestas, de eso podía estar totalmente seguro. Recostado en su cama empezó a imaginar la mejor forma de hacer hablar a esos idiotas que alientan a Tweek en una pelea innecesaria.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Craig sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de Stanley ante la mirada atónita de Kyle, Eric y Kenny y sobre todo de Tweek. Quien luchaba por separar a los dos pelinegros antes de que volvieran a meterse en un problema como el anterior. No lo decía tanto por la promesa que hizo el día anterior, si no por miedo a volver a oír esa voz.

—Respóndeme maldito hijo de puta — rugió Craig — ¿Por qué Tweek estaba en una pelea el día de ayer? ¡Contesta!

— ¿Cómo no puedes recordarlo? — Dijo Stanley con un hilo de voz — Por lo mismo que ocurrieron las anteriores cuatro, un chico te molestó y él enojado lo golpea para que te deje en paz

Craig soltó a Marsh de la impresión, Tweek sintió su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas teñirse de un carmín intenso. Que eso ocurriera era sorprendente. Siempre era al revés. Craig siempre fue el que defensor de Tweek. ¿Y ahora resulta que lo defendió el mismo chico rubio víctima de Bullying? Kyle se apresuró a ayudar a su mejor amigo. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que ese par estaba más confundido que cualquiera de la clase. Tucker dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de asimilar un mar de información. Kyle se decidió.

— ¿No lo recuerdan? — Inquirió — ¿No recuerdas que eres el primer lugar del cuadro de honor Tucker, muy por encima de mí? ¿No recuerdas que te molestan exactamente por eso y que nunca has sido capaz de hacerles frente? Tweek ¿Tampoco recuerdas que eres el chico problema número uno, con las calificaciones en los suelos… el eterno defensor de Craig…?

En el instante en que Tweek escuchó aquella clara voz en su cabeza decir esas dos palabras se desmayó. No fue la revelación del judío, si no la clara prueba de que se estaba volviendo oficialmente loco. El pelinegro reaccionó de inmediato, sacudiendo a su amigo, tratando de devolverlo a la realidad de la que se había desplomado. Dejó de ver al rubio por un instante para exigirles ayuda al cuarteto de idiotas cuando notó la extraña actitud de Kenneth. No había dicho ni una sola palabra. Quizás no recordaba mucho de su nueva realidad, pero estaba completamente seguro de que esa no era su forma de ser. Stan y Kyle iban a correr por ayuda, pero entonces el chico abrió los ojos. Los demás formaron un círculo a su alrededor. Todo eso se había convertido en demasiada presión para Tweek y algo le decía a Craig que Kenny McCormick tenía mucho que ver en eso.

El timbre marcó la hora de salida. Tweek esperaba a sus padres en las escaleras de la entrada. Eric y Kyle discutían por una tontería mientras Stan trataba de cortar dicha lucha. Lo esperó hasta que pasó, el chico más pobre sintió la mirada de Craig en la espalda, sacudiéndose violentamente. Se giró un poco y vio los rudos ojos del otro.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta Kenny? — dijo con ese tono amenazante que solía tener en el jardín de infancia

Los amigos del interrogado también voltearon a ver ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Craig que Kenneth sabía algo que ellos no? Luego sintió las miradas de sus tres amigos y de Tweek, hallándose totalmente acorralado. Kenny dio un paso hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el piso.

—No te escucho Kenny — gruñó el pelinegro con la ira en la pie

Tan acorralado se vio que solo pudo hallar una salida, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la calle, siendo atropellado por un autobús que se acercaba para recoger a los alumnos.

— ¡Oh Dios mataron a Kenny! — gritó Stan

— ¡Hijos de puta! — gritó Kyle asustado

"_No puedo seguir con tu forma de dar vuelta a las cosas"_

Tweek subía con un poco de miedo al escenario. Toda la clase le veía expectante. A duras penas logró graduarse luego de ese mal año. Craig le aplaudía más que nadie. Estaba orgulloso de su amigo rubio. Ambos habían logrado poco a poco recuperar sus antiguas vidas, siempre a la sombra de las anteriores y extrañas actitudes que tomaban.

—Craig Tucker — leyó Mackey por el micrófono

El del gorro azul subió al escenario cuando el rubio bajaba. Clyde y Token le aplaudieron con fuerza. Eran de los pocos que les alegraba el regreso del antiguo Craig. Kyle y Kenneth también aplaudieron. Sabían mejor que nadie lo difícil de ese año para los dos mejores amigos. En cuanto el chico pobre volvió a sentarse sintió la mano de Stanley tomar la suya, tratando de que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta. Susurró unas cuantas palabras que lo hicieron ruborizarse para finalmente apretar la mano ajena. Kyle giró la cabeza, captando la escena que era imposible de ocultar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso era incorrecto, demasiado incorrecto. Pero nadie le quitaría a su amado. Eric Cartman lo veía fijamente provocándole escalofríos y una sensación de asco en el estómago. Todos eran unos malditos raros.

La ceremonia terminó tan rápido como comenzó. La clase de sexto grado salió del auditorio, con risas y alegrías de recién graduados. Aunque había dos chicos que aún no se sentían como tal. Para ellos fue un simple suspiro.

— ¡Por fin! — Gritó Clyde — ¡Puede irse a demonio señorita Selastraga!

El castaño no pudo evitar insultar a la profesora que tantos dolores de cabeza le causó con la clase de matemáticas. Token no pudo evitar reír ante la ingenuidad de su amigo.

—Clyde, ella nos dará clase en la secundaria — susurró el afroamericano

El rostro de Clyde Donovan se tiñó de rojo. Se disculpó rápidamente bajo las risas de sus otros tres amigos. Los temblores de Tweek estaban más controlados, Craig se acercó un poco más a él, con la excusa de ver el folder con su certificado. No tenía ningún diploma honorífico, contrariamente Tucker si lo tenía. Sin que su amigo se diera cuenta colocó ese diploma en el folder ajeno. Entonces sintió la mirada de Kenny en la nuca, se giró de inmediato y los apenados ojos de McCormick buscaron otro sitio donde posarse. Oyó los gritos de Kyle y Cartman al pelear, las pláticas de chismes de las niñas, la inocente voz de Leopold hablar con Jimmy. El repetido grito de Timmy. Todo parecía estar en total normalidad, cada cosa en su lugar. Claro, excepto una sola cosa y eso eran ellos. El pelinegro apartó discretamente a su amigo mientras Token Black aún reía de ver a Clyde de rodillas disculpándose con la enojada maestra.

—Tweek… — empezó Craig viéndolo a los ojos

Extrañamente no pudo continuar, aquellos bellos ojos verdes le hicieron estremecerse, había algo que no concordaba en ellos. Algo en su corazón latió, pero no estaba seguro si era el suyo realmente. Hasta el segundo latido supo que sentía algo más profundo por el joven Tweak de lo que creía hasta ese instante. Desvió la mirada al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿La has vuelto a escuchar? — inquirió el pelinegro

Tweek quedó mudo. En parte por la revelación de que Craig también escuchaba una extraña voz y en parte por aquella muestra de preocupación; supuso que Tweek no la había escuchado y quería cerciorarse de que con Tweek sucediera lo mismo.

—No… hace mucho que no… ¡Gah!

La normalidad de los años siguiente se encargó de borrar cualquier recuerdo de aquella voz. Pero cuando menos lo esperaran podría volver con más fuerza que nunca.


	2. La división de equipos

**De nuevo es sábado. La buena noticia es que ya termine mi curso y finalmente estoy de vacaciones. Gracias por sus reviews en el prefacio, me hicieron reír mucho. Cumplí mi misión y nadie pudo entender lo que pasaba. No las culpo, ni yo sabía lo que pasaba mientras lo escribía. Pero poco a poco todo va a tener sentido. **

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a: Mely-Mad Hatter, Garu0212, SweetInsanity1039, SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower, jupter, EmyCherry, Nitta Evans, Sakuyachan16, Gabi17 y queenBwaldorf.**

**Gracias por decirme sus teorías pero solo una de ustedes esta en lo correcto y ha logrado descubrir el tema central de la historia. Pero no desesperen, si no lo entienden en este capitulo lo entenderán en el siguiente.**

**Capítulo: 2/10**

**Canción: Decode de Paramore **

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

"Es tan difícil verte, cuando estoy yo está Tweek, cuando estás tú está Craig"

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "La división de equipos"**

"_Cuando yo solía conocerte tan bien"_

La secundaria pasó con normalidad, tal y como le gustaban las cosas a Tucker, luego llegó la preparatoria; el último escalón que subir para llegar a la carrera deseada. La preparatoria de South Park compartía edificio con la secundaria. Algunas veces veías ahí niños pubertos que soñaban con el día en que ellos caminaran por los pasillos preparatorianos. Craig era de quienes ya deseaban ingresar a esa etapa. Con libertad de usar todos los vicios e incluso de conducir, estaba ansioso de sacar su licencia. Tweek al contrario no lo deseaba, sintiendo aún los seis años robados de su infancia, le parecía demasiado pronto para entrar a ese nivel tan alto. El segundo cuarteto se reunió, Clyde y Token ya estaban en la nueva aula cuando Craig y Tweek entraron. Para nadie era secreto que esos dos deseaban algo más, se notaba en los brillantes ojos castaños del amante de los tacos cada vez que su afroamericano amigo se presentaba en algún lugar, cantando con esa voz que tenía hipnotizado al otro.

Luego entró el cuarteto de "idiotas" o al menos así los denominaba Craig. Kyle peleaba con Cartman por millonésima vez, atrás de ellos iban Stan y Kenny. Ya todos habían olvidado el incidente en el pasillo y el cambio de actitud del rubio y el pelinegro. Dejándolo como un recuerdo que no merece ser revivido. El resto de la clase llegó, eran los mismos de siempre, los chicos con los que habían estado en la primaria y en la secundaria. Jimmy saludó a todos mientras Timmy le veía en silencio, con un aire romántico. Era un nido de maricas a palabras de Tucker e incluso de lesbianas. Pero no se quejaba, porque en el fondo, él se sentía parte de ese nido, al menos cada vez que miraba a su rubio amigo. Sin saber que lo mismo le pasaba a Tweek siempre que veía a Craig.

El consejero entró luego de unos minutos. El señor Mackey nunca cambiaría, seguía con esas pláticas de mierda que nunca lograrían mejorar las relaciones entre los estudiantes. Pip continuaba siendo discriminado, Tweek era acosado, Cartman seguía siendo el principal causante de Bullying. Pero eso no lo veía el consejero o al menos no hacía absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Hola a todos ¿mm,kayy? Les doy la bienvenida a este año ¿mm,kayy? Pero la universidad será un reto más difícil…

Casi toda la clase prestó atención hasta ahí. Kenny charlaba con su cuarteto de amigos. Stanley y Kyle seguían siendo los mismos mejores amigos, aunque ninguno lo admitiera deseaban ser algo más que amigos. Cartman sabía eso y les hacía burla a cualquiera oportunidad, tiñendo las mejillas de ambos de color rojo. Pero el principal inconveniente de Kyle no eran los demás alumnos o sus padres, si no un chico de cabello rubio y los confusos sentimientos de Marsh. El chico del pompón rojo dudaba sobre a quien quería, Kenny se le había insinuado muchas veces, pero su corazón también latía por Kyle.

—Que pendejo — dijo Clyde a Craig al ver que el chico del gorro azul miraba al cuarteto — ¿Quién tiene esa clase de dudas? Si fueran dos chicas tendría sentido ¿pero dos chicos?

—No todos tienen la fortuna de saber a quién aman — dijo Craig — y no te hagas el espantado que sueñas con ser el novio de Token

Clyde se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al igual que su afroamericano amigo, los dos gritaron insultos a Tucker. Pero el pelinegro ya no les prestaba atención, su vista se clavó en Tweek y su raro nerviosismo de hoy.

— ¿Pasa algo Tweek? — inquirió Tucker

—Y-Yo… n-no… ¡Gah! — dijo el rubio mintiendo, la verdad era que tenía un raro presentimiento, una sensación que le recordaba al escalofrío provocado por la voz en su cabeza. Pero no quería recordarle a Craig su pequeño problema, y menos frente a otras personas

Garrison entró al aula de un fuerte portazo. Suerte que ya no les daba clase el día entero, hubiera sido una tortura. El comportamiento del profesor cambió drásticamente durante la secundaria. Ahora era más mal humorado e incluso algunos alumnos podían asegurar que se asustaba por cualquier ruido a su alrededor. Eso sin mencionar las visitas a una casa a altas horas de la noche. Ahora Garrison era de temer. Detrás de él iba el señor Adler, el grupo se relajó al verlo. Era de los pocos maestros que consideraban "normales". Es curiosa la normalidad en esa escuela, su maestro más común era un hombre o mujer con un trauma absurdo que lograron superar hace unos años o meses.

—Aun no termino ¿mm,kayy? — dijo Mackey al verlos entrar

—El tiempo se acabó Mackey, ya empezó la clase de Adler

El consejero y Herbert se dirigieron una mirada de unos segundos. Luego Mackey tomó sus cosas y dejó el aula. Garrison suspiro, dejó que Adler se acomodara antes de decir.

—Si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme — luego vio a la clase, uno por uno — conozco bastante a estos idiotas

Dicho eso salió del salón, con un paso apresurado, como si se le hiciera tarde para otra clase ¿De cuándo acá a Garrison le importa llegar a tiempo al salón? Craig sentía que todas las personas que conocía le ocultaban algo, sentía que todos lo habían traicionado. Aumentando así su apático comportamiento. Solo confiaba en Tweek, y solo porque sabía que los dos se sentían exactamente iguales. Volteó de nuevo a ver al cuarteto de pendejos, Kenny había tomado la mano de Stan y fingía leerla; mientras Kyle soltaba un bufido que rápidamente le atribuyó al antisemitismo de Cartman en vez de a ese romance que se asomaba y deseaba destruir a toda costa. Adler inició su clase, hacía muchos años que dejó la clase de taller y se dedicó a la biología. Conocía bien al grupo también, pero eso no evitaba el miedo inicial que todo maestro lucha por ocultar a toda costa.

Craig comenzaba a aburrirse y no podía evitar sentir aquella sensación de aún no ser el mismo ante los ojos de los demás. Necesitaba hacer algo que lo regresara a la cima, como en el kínder. Miró a Adler y luego a sus amigos, supo exactamente qué hacer. Pero necesitaría un aliado más fuerte si quería hacer eso. Primero pensó en Cartman, pero temía una puñalada por la espalda, luego vio a Stan. Perfecto.

"_¿Cómo puedo decir lo que está bien cuando estás nublando mi mente?"_

—Te propongo algo — Dijo Tucker bloqueando la puerta al término de la clase — se que tú también odias a Adler

— ¿Qué con eso? — dijo Stan sin querer relacionarse de nuevo con Craig y sus raros problemas de actitud

—No te gustaría… ¿Hacerle una broma?

Stanley tragó saliva, la verdad era que sí deseaba hacerle una broma al profesor que casi lo reprueba en taller, pero no confiaba del todo en aliarse con Craig. Miró a Kenny, quien sonreía ante la idea a pesar de no ser invitado, mientras que Kyle fruncía el ceño. Tweek dejó de recoger sus cosas y clavó su vista en Tucker, odiaba la idea de que se metieran en problemas ¿Qué acaso olvidó esa promesa? El rubio sacudió la cabeza, en realidad él tampoco quería pensar mucho en eso. Clyde se reía entre dientes, conocedor de la idea de su amigo. Mientras Token sonreía al ver feliz a Donovan. Craig no era tonto, esperó hasta que Cartman saliera del aula, pero no contó con que se quedara afuera, capaz de escuchar cada palabra en esa aula sin maestro.

— ¿Qué clase de broma? — Preguntó Stan

—Le gustan mucho los seres vivos ¿No? ¿Qué tal si le dejamos un espécimen de ardilla listo para ser diseccionado? — contestó Craig

—Se meterán en problemas chicos — dijo la voz de Butters detrás de Craig. Todos voltearon a verle, había regresado por un libro olvidado, topándose con ese acuerdo

—No pasará nada Butters — dijo Kenny por instinto, siempre tranquilizaba al rubio que causaba una revolución de sentimientos en su interior

—Sí Butters — dijo Craig — Además, no querrás ser un soplón ¿O sí?

Leopold quiso responderle, pero ya no encontró las palabras. Tweek en cambio sí, soltó un grito que regresó a la realidad a Tucker.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Gah! ¿Y si te descubren? ¡Y-Ya e-estamos en la c-c-cuerda floja! ¡Demasiada presión!

Tucker sintió de nuevo el nudo en el estómago al recordar eso. Pero se limitó a abrazar al rubio sin importarle la presencia de los demás y decirle en un susurro, para que solo él pudiera oírle.

—Te prometo que no pasará nada…

Claramente escuchó un "No jures en vano" en su cabeza, pero supuso que había salido de la boca del rubio que lentamente dejaba de temblar en sus brazos. Cartman esbozó una gran sonrisa y se fue de ahí. Kyle quiso interferir, pero Stan se veía tan emocionado. Le demostraría que también era capaz de arriesgarse así. Que merecía su amor. Esperaron al viernes para poner el plan en acción. Adler guardaba la lista de asistencia en el cajón de arriba del escritorio. Ahí pusieron a la ardilla muerta e incluso la abrieron del vientre. Craig sintió una emoción inmensa, una sensación de normalidad embriagante. Los demás alumnos llegaron poco después, luego Adler entró. Se dirigió con tranquilidad al escritorio, sacó el libro de biología de su mochila, junto con los marcadores para el pizarrón y luego abrió el cajón. Contrario a lo esperado Adler no se asustó, solo soltó un largo suspiro, sacó la lista un poco manchada de sangre de ardilla y dijo con una voz que denotaba el enojo controlado.

—Craig Tucker, Token Black, Leopold Stoch y Stanley Marsh son el equipo 1. Su tema serán los trastornos mentales. Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Kenny McCormick y Kyle Broflovski son el equipo 2. Su tema son los trastornos sexuales

Luego miró con odio a los mencionados. Clyde preguntó el porqué de los equipos, enojado por la idea de un fin de semana arruinado.

—Así lo pensarán dos veces antes de colocar una ardilla en mi escritorio señor Donovan — luego lazó una rápida mirada a Eric

Craig miró al castaño. Su sonrisa era tan grande que enseñaba los dientes ¡Hijo de puta! Maldijo mil veces su idiotez. ¿Cómo carajo no se le ocurrió antes que el gordo de mierda era capaz de espiarlos y delatarlos con Adler a cambio de una mejor nota? Ahí estaban las consecuencias de su inocente broma, bueno, al menos no llevó el caso a la dirección. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía mucho que no veía a la directora Victoria por ahí. Ahora la directora era la señorita Selastraga ¿Qué había sido de Victoria? Nadie la volvió a mencionar.

—Entregarán el trabajo la próxima semana y harán una exposición frente al grupo… y si el proyecto no es lo suficientemente bueno serán suspendidos. Además, nada de internet, aprendan a usar los jodidos libros — selló Adler con tono enojado, no permitiría ese comportamiento durante su clase

Mientras Tweek buscaba entre los numerosos libros que ahí había más confundido se sentía. Sexualidad ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle ese tema precisamente? No sabía nada de eso y le era difícil hablar en público, ahora hablar de sexualidad, enfermedades venéreas y todas esas cosas.

—No va a ser tan malo — dijo Clyde al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo — solo serán los trastornos, como los tipos que lo hacen con animales y esas cosas…

Pero eso causó un peor efecto. La simple idea de encontrarse con esa clase de cosas raras le aterrorizó. Y aún más le asustó la idea de estar lejos de sus amigos. Miró a su derecha. Kenny ya hojeaba no solo uno, si no tres libros sobre ese tema, saltándose las hojas cuyos conocimientos ya tenía. Del otro lado estaba Kyle. Reclamándole al de la biblioteca el no tener un libro de determinado autor. Clyde leía una historieta oculta en un libro que sostenía al revés y Tweek temblaba al ver los títulos de los libros del estante.

—Tienen suerte de tener a alguien como yo — dijo Kenneth — Se todo lo que dicen esos estúpidos libros y hasta más

—No te sientas la octava maravilla — dijo Kyle en tono hastiado, pero no por la discusión con el encargado, si no por el hecho de que Stan sintiera algo por un chico como McCormick — Adler no es tan tonto como para creer las cosas sucias que has viso en las películas porno ¡Clyde deja de leer esa puta historieta!

—Estoy trabajando — se defendió Clyde

— ¿Con el libro al revés? — Lo atrapó el judío

Las mejillas del castaño se colorearon al instante. Cerró la historieta y comenzó a leer un libro, solo para toparse con cosas más explícitas que la revista Playboy. Kyle rodó los ojos, maravillosa idea el separar a los amigos. Ahora Stan trabajaba junto a Butters, Token y Craig. Pero al menos estaba alejado de Kenny. Ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo calmar a Tweek en un ataque nervios, Clyde siempre se hacía a un lado cuando eso pasaba. Y ahora el rubio estaba al borde de uno, con las manos extendidas hacia el librero. Cerró los ojos y tomó el primero libro que pudo y se sentó en la mesa, abriéndolo. Cuando se asomó al contenido sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero no por las cosas que ahí decía, si no porque se imaginaba a Craig y al él haciendo cada una de ellas. Kyle bufó. Sin duda reprobarían la presentación.

El segundo equipo estaba en casa de Token, revisando los libros que él tenía. Maldito fuera Adler al prohibirles usar el internet. Tucker estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión. Stan sacó varios libros y los puso en la mesa. Butters empezaba a sacar las hojas y el material para hacer el informe mientras Token preparaba la computadora para la presentación.

—Mueve el culo y ayúdanos Craig — se quejó Stan — fue por tu idea que estamos en esto

—A ti no te pareció así Marsh — le respondió Tucker

—Basta los dos — dijo Token — todos aquí somos culpables por seguirle la corriente a Craig y todos vamos a trabajar

Craig se les unió de mala gana mientras Leopold hacía una lista de los temas en los que se enfocarían. Colocó los temas en unas tarjetas, usando siglas para referirse a los trastornos. Luego revolvió las tarjetas y cada uno de los integrantes tomó una. Stan sacó la que decía T.B.

—Trastorno bipolar — dijo Leopold

Token sacó la que debía T.O.C. "Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo", Butters sacó T.L.P. "Trastorno de personalidad límite" y a Craig le tocó la última, T.P.M.

—Bien, dividamos los temas — dijo Kyle

Tweek no escuchaba bien al capitán autoproclamado de su equipo. Tenía los ojos fijos en el libro, pero no veía nada, era una sensación de salir de su cuerpo, terrible. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más en las nubes y menos ahí en la biblioteca. Sus ojos se volvieron muy pesados y sus párpados se cerraron por completo, para luego abrirse sorprendidos al sentir una sacudida. Kyle le decía algo pero no lo oía bien. El sonido regresó poco a poco, hasta que los gritos del pelirrojo finalmente golpearon los tímpanos ajenos.

—Tweek ¿Entiendes? — decía el pelirrojo

—E-entender ¿qué? ¡Gah!

—Tu tema — repitió el judío — tus temas serán la hipersexualidad y la anafrodisia ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, todavía un poco confundido por la sensación que había experimentado.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer regresar solo? — dijo Clyde a Tweek una vez que los cuatro salieron de la biblioteca, ya era bastante de noche y la casa de los Tweak quedaba lejos

—Sí ¡Gah! T-te desviarás s-si me a-acompañas

—Bueno — dijo no muy convencido — pero si algo pasa me llamas

— ¡Le diré a Token que coqueteas con Tweek! — gritó Kenny

— ¡Kenny cállate! — Grito Clyde — ¡Token no me gusta!

— ¿Y quién dijo que te gustaba? — inquirió el pervertido

Clyde se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, corrió en dirección del rubio con la intensión de golpearlo, McCormick tomó a Kyle de escudo y pronto los tres estaban gritando y quejándose.

"_Nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos"_

Tweek sintió un poco de normalidad por fin. Esbozó una sonrisa y se alejó poco a poco de los gritos del trío que peleaba. La noche había caído y sentía un poco de miedo al pasar por esos lugares tan solitarios. Se preguntó cómo le habría ido a Craig con su nuevo equipo. Al doblar en una esquina chocó contra algo o peor aún, contra alguien. No pudo evitar soltar un grito y pedir piedad mientras se cubría la cabeza con los brazos sin levantarse del frío suelo. Entonces sintió unas manos en los brazos y una cálida voz.

—Calma Tweek, soy yo Craig

El pelinegro acababa de salir de la casa de Token rumbo a la suya cuando chocó por accidente con su mejor amigo. Tweek dejó de temblar y aceptó la ayuda del pelinegro para ponerse de pie. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de un asesino.

— ¿Cómo les va con su tema? — preguntó Craig una vez que él y Tweek se sentaron en una banca de un parque cercano

—M-mal ¡Gah! T-te dije q-que lo de la ardilla n-no era u-una b-buena idea ¡Gah! ¡Si fallamos n-nos suspenderá C-Craig! ¡Gah!

Tucker tomó la mano de Tweek. Los dos se sonrojaron bastante, el pelinegro se movió sin siquiera pensarlo, era como si alguien más lo hubiera hecho. Pero qué más daba, no le desagradaba para nada el tacto de la mano del otro. Continuaron los movimientos involuntarios, Tweek apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Craig. Pero al rubio tampoco le molestaba estar en aquella posición. Craig tomó el rostro de Tweek entre sus manos y lo vio directamente a los ojos, eran resplandecientes y rivalizaban con el resplandor de la luna, sintió el inmenso impulso de besarlos.

La situación entre Kyle y Kenny era tensa, y ese silencio de camino a casa no ayudaba para nada al problema. Kenny podía sentir los inquisidores ojos del judío en su nuca y, harto de eso, se paró en seco; girándose para encarar a su rival.

—Deja que Stan decida — dijo Kenneth — no te dará ventaja el hecho de que me odies

—Stan merece algo mejor que tú — se desahogó por fin Broflovski

— ¿Y tú te consideras algo mejor que yo? — se ofendió Kenny

—Soy su mejor amigo ¡Llevo toda mi vida tratando de enamorarlo! Y ahora se siente atraído hacia ti, perdóname Kenny, pero tú no sabes nada de él ¿Cuál es su animal favorito?

Kenny se quedó callado, en parte por la forma enojada en la que habló Kyle, en parte por el pequeño sollozo que salió de su garganta judía y además porque no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta. Tenía razón, no conocía casi nada de Stan. Sí, era su amigo, pero nunca se compararía con el lazo que Kyle compartía con él.

—Me lo suponía — dijo Kyle siguiendo su camino, no sin antes empujar a Kenny con el hombro

Odiaba ese maldito juego, se sentía como una de las putas de Stan. Un día podía preferirlo a él, pero otro podría querer a Kenny. Prefería quedarse solo antes que compartir a la persona que amaba. Unas lágrimas mezcla de enojo y tristeza escurrieron por sus pómulos enrojecidos y su mandíbula apretada. Kenny se giró y vio irse a su amigo de la infancia, ahora más que nunca se sentía como una mierda, pero el sentimiento hacia Marsh no desaparecía por completo. Pero aunque desapareciera, eso no le quitaría las dudas a Stan de la cabeza.

—Maldita sea — dijo caminando detrás de Kyle

Stan iba rumbo a su casa cuando Butters lo detuvo, preguntándole si lo acompañaba a la suya. Aunque Marsh se desviaba un poco sabía que no podía dejar que un chico tan delicado anduviera por las calles solo en la noche.

— ¿K-Kenny no me menciona cuando hablar con ustedes? — preguntó Stoch

—No en realidad — contestó Stan sin comprender realmente

Fue hasta después de dejar a Stoch en su casa e ir entrando a la suya que su cerebro hizo clic ¿por qué quería que Kenny lo mencionara? ¿Acaso Leopold estaba enamorado? Sintió un nudo en el estómago, lo que le faltaba a su aturdido corazón.

Un segundo antes había sentido el impulso de besar a Tweek y ahora se despertaba pesadamente. Abrió lentamente los ojos agradeciendo que fuera sábado. Entonces se dio cuenta, no estaba en su habitación. Es más, dudaba seriamente estar en su casa. Se sentó un poco en la cama. Miró a todos lados, tratando de identificar donde estaba. Al darse cuenta quedó helado. Miró a su izquierda y vio algo que lo sorprendió más. Tweek dormía tranquilamente a su lado, podía ver su blanca piel asomarse por las suaves sábanas. Dio un salto y terminó en el piso, la sacudida despertó a Tweek. El rubio miró confundido a su amigo, Craig estaba completamente desnudo, Tweek también. Al darse cuenta de eso los dos se cubrieron con lo que pudieron. Las pistas no podían estar más claras, había tenido sexo.

Craig se puso de pie y se vistió en un suspiro, saliendo de la casa sin despedirse o decir una sola palabra. No habían bebido, no tenían drogas, nada ¿entonces por qué tuvieron sexo y ninguno de los dos lo recordaba? De nuevo la sensación que sintieron durante esa pelea en sexto grado.


	3. Yo ¿Yo?

**Lamento la tardanza, este día ha sido una locura. Pero no los aburriré con mis problemas personales. Pasemos al capítulo. ****Gracias por todos sus reviews, me ayudan a escribir. **

**Dedicado a: SweetInsanity1039, SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower, Gabi17, queenBwaldorf y Mely-Mad Hatter.**

**Capítulo: 3/10 **

**Canción: Is anybody out there? de Nelly Furtado y K'naan **

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

******South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

"Solo quiero saber si estás bien, me arrepiento mil veces, te pido una disculpa. Tal vez yo no di el paso, pero no detuve a Tweek"

**Capítulo 2: "Yo… ¿Yo…?"**

"_No quiero quedarme dándole vueltas a este conflicto esta noche"_

Craig cerró la puerta de su cuarto, cerrando también los ojos y sintiendo teñirse sus mejillas de rojo profundo. ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué carajo no recordaba absolutamente nada? Sentía que la persona que se llevó a Tweek a la cama no fue él. Y Dios, suplicaba que el rubio no recordara algo que él desconocía. Su padre tocaba insistentemente la puerta, pero él no tenía ánimos de nada ¿Cómo los tendría? Podría haber perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre, o peor, perder la oportunidad de ser algo más que el amigo de Tweek.

Sintió un vació en el estómago, uno parecido al de esa vez, uno como el que sintió al ver a Tweek correr detrás del balón sin fijarse si venía un auto. Nada de esto podría estar pasando. Todo debía ser un maldito sueño. Pero Craig nunca se despertó, nunca respiró tranquilo sabiendo que no era real.

Tweek se quedó sentado en la cama un rato, todavía desnudo. Seguía sintiéndose igual de puro que siempre. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo le parecían ajenas, como si estuviera en el cuerpo de otra persona, sintiendo cada uno de sus latidos ¿O eran los suyos? ¿Tweek era realmente Tweek? Porque en ese instante de su vida se sentía como un completo extraño. Como alguien que acaba de robar la vida de alguien más o se hace pasar por él. Se puso de pie con lentitud, ignorando los golpes en la puerta, hechos por su preocupada madre que exigía una explicación. A la última persona que deseaba ver saliendo del cuarto de su hijo, poniéndose atropelladamente la ropa, era Craig Tucker. La sensación empezó a desaparecer, tal y como lo había hecho hacía años.

Una vez que los latidos del corazón de Craig regresaron a la normalidad vio la hoja que salía muy arrugada de su mochila con las siglas que el día anterior determinaron el trastorno asignado. Sacó la hoja, creyendo que eso le haría olvidar al menos un rato, los problemas de su vida. T.P.M. ni siquiera se molestó en ver el significado de esas siglas la noche anterior, leyó un poco más abajo. De inmediato abrió los ojos a más no poder. Deseaba olvidar a Tweek. Pero lo que estaba escrito le hizo recordarlo de golpe.

—Trastorno de personalidad múltiple — Dijo como hipnotizado por las palabras que podría explicar el problema que desde su niñez acarreaba

Encendió de inmediato su computadora, al tiempo que su madre se unía a los golpes a la puerta. Escribió en el buscador las cuatro palabras, entrando a la primera página que encontró. _"El trastorno de identidad disociativo fue llamado en un principio trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Es un diagnostico descrito como la existencia de una o más identidades o personalidades de un individuo. Cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente."_ se quedó helado. La pieza faltante. Imprimió la información antes de que su padre entrara como loco.

— ¿Estás jodido sordo? — rugió Tucker

—No, simplemente no deseaba abrirles — respondió con su natural tono aburrido

— ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? — Preguntó su madre

—Estaba… — Sus mejillas lo delataron poniéndose de un intenso color rojo — Tengo que ir a casa de Token

Dicho eso tomó su mochila y salió de la casa, casi empujando a sus padres.

Tweek leía un libro que consiguió en la biblioteca el día anterior. Trató de persuadir a su madre, inventando una excusa de que Craig estaba con él en un equipo, pero ella estaba más informada. Castigó a Tweek, pero eso le importó poco al rubio. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. "_Hipersexualidad: Necesidad incontrolable por el sexo de todo tipo y su motivación lúdica está ligada con las relaciones sexuales con otras personas. También llamados hiperactivos sexuales o adictos al sexo. La hipersexualidad también se manifiesta en individuos sanos, presentándose por cortos periodos en que la testosterona presenta máximos niveles. Puede expresarse también en aquellos con trastornos de personalidad durante periodos de manía, como en el caso de los bipolares."_

Eso tenía sentido, trató de imponer la parte racional de Tweek, fue solo un episodio de manía de su paranoico organismo. Pero en su corazón Tweek sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, por más maniaco que llegar a ser él, Craig no se hubiera dejado llevar, de eso estaba seguro. Entonces eso explicaba solo una parte del problema. Hubo un momento de hipersexualidad, pero no le ocurrió ni a Craig ni a Tweek. El rubio cerró de golpe el libro, solo estaba pensando tonterías, si no fue ni Craig ni él ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? Sin duda necesitaba una taza de café para despejar su mente y poder pensar con claridad. Si antes se creía loco ahora estaba seguro. Aunque. Detuvo su carrera a la cocina a mitad de las escaleras. Esa voz podía estar relacionada con todo esto. Todavía recordaba con claridad las dos palabras que escuchó en el pasillo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Regresó por completo a su cuerpo y el miedo le inundó por completamente. Corrió, pero no hacia la cocina, si no a la sala; directo al teléfono. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, había marcado la mitad del número de Craig cuando se detuvo de golpe. ¿Con qué cara lo iba a ver, sabiendo que él tenía exactamente el mismo problema? Colgó todavía temblando y se replanteó las cosas. Richard vio a su hijo más asustado que de costumbre, a él no le importaba con quien estuviera su hijo, pero le afectaba a su trabajo tenerlo tan psicótico todo el día. Le dio una taza de café al tiempo que ponía una mano en su hombro. Tweak volteó a ver a su padre. Luego vio de nueva cuenta el teléfono, esperando que la respuesta a sus problemas pudiera ser tan rápida y fácil de encontrar como los granos de café recién hechos. Ya sabía lo suficiente para saber que no sería así de sencillo. Se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de jalar su cabello como cuando estaba en el kínder.

—Tu madre me dijo que te castigaron — interrumpió Richard sus pensamientos — Y que tienes que hacer un trabajo en equipo

— ¡Es cierto! — Exclamó sorprendido por no darse cuenta antes —S-se me h-hace tarde ¡Gah!

—Bueno, no los hagas esperar — respondió su padre — Pero recuerda que estás castigado y terminando el trabajo, derecho a casa

Tweek asintió, su padre sonrió y se fue, tenía que abrir la cafetería. Una vez que se quedó solo el rubio nervioso marcó un número diferente al de Craig. La línea sonó bastante, casi entraba el buzón.

— ¿Diga? — se escuchó una amable voz del otro lado

—C-Clyde, tengo q-que hablar c-contigo ¡Gah!

—No tengo tiempo ahora Tweek ¿Por qué no hablamos luego de hacer el trabajo u otro día? — dijo cansado el castaño, sabiendo que no era el indicado para dar consejos a Tweek

—Me acosté con Craig — soltó el rubio

—En el parque en diez minutos —fue lo único que Donovan pudo articular

"_¿Estoy solo en esta pelea? ¿Hay alguien por ahí afuera?"_

Clyde no podía estar más sorprendido, sabía que Craig sentía algo por Tweek desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero jamás llegó a imaginar que el rubio le permitiera llegar a esa base. Caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. La verdad la reunión del equipo había sido cancelada a causa de la gripa de Kyle. Mientras que Kenny inventó una excusa tonta y al verse descubierto trató de plantear una mejor, haciendo que Donovan aceptara la cancelación por pura lástima. Mejor para él, así podría interrogar con tranquilidad a su rubio amigo. Lo vio a lo lejos, con la cabeza gacha, sin dejar de temblar un solo instante, pero no pudo notar que no temblaba por el hecho de ya no ser virgen, si no por algo más profundo en su subconsciente. Se sentó en esa banca al lado de Donovan sintiendo la pesada mirada del amante de los tacos.

—Ya n-no lo s-soporto ¡Gah! — Empezó Tweek — yo n-no ¡Gah!

— ¿Te obligó? — preguntó Clyde, convencido de que el rubio nunca habría dado su consentimiento, al menos no así de fácil

—N-no lo sé… e-es como s-si yo ¡Gah! Como si o-otra p-persona hubiera he-hecho eso a-anoche ¡Gah!

— ¿O-otra persona? — inquirió Clyde alejándose un poco

—M-me estoy v-volviendo loco — dijo empezando a llorar — h-hace m-mucho que ¡Gah! Siento que y-yo no s-soy yo

Clyde no supo que más decir, la verdad, desde ese día de quinto grado las cosas habían cambiado y lo que Tweek decía podía ser la causa de ese cambio de actitud. Pero no podía evitar sentirse muy perturbado. Puso una mano en la espalda de Tweek, deseando encontrar las palabras para darle consuelo.

— ¿Cómo que no le dijiste nada más? — Exclamó Token furioso

Clyde le cubrió la boca de inmediato, la biblioteca era un lugar seguro para hablar, pero no significaba que Token pudiera decir las cosas así como así. Hacia una hora había dejado a Tweek en su casa, igual de asustado y confundido, pero al menos ya desahogado. Clyde se sintió tan culpable por no haberle ayudado que le habló a Token, esperando que el afroamericano tuviera una idea sobre lo que le pasaba al rubio.

— ¿Qué querías que le dijera? — Gruñó Donovan — ¿Qué si había notado eso? ¿Qué toda la escuela se pregunta cuál de los dos Tweek es el real? ¡Solo lo habría asustado más!

—Tiene que afrontar la realidad, tiene un serio problema y no sé cómo mierda no se han dado cuenta sus padres de esto — dijo Token

Clyde suspiró y se sentó en una silla que había ahí, recargando su peso en el brazo derecho que apoyó en la mesa. Sabían que ese día llegaría, aunque les alegraba bastante el que Tweek se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, o al menos tuviera una noción. Eso significaba que no estaba completamente loco. Token tomó otra silla y la puso frente a Clyde, sentándose de inmediato. Al menos uno de los mejores amigos estaba preocupado por lo que hacía ¿Eso significaba que Craig también se daba cuenta? ¿O es acaso una confirmación de que Tucker está totalmente perdido?

— ¿Qué hacemos? — inquirió Donovan, a eso fue con Black

—Esperar a que nos pidan ayuda, si interferimos sin su permiso podemos empeorar todo — concluyó sin ánimos Token

Cartman sonrió de oreja a oreja. Escuchó toda la historia con absoluta claridad. Y sabía cómo usar esa información.

Ruby abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto que tenían en medio del patio para guardar las herramientas de jardinería. Se cruzó de brazos y dijo, notablemente molesta

—No sabía que Token vivía en nuestro patio. Por amor de Dios Craig ¿Tan desesperado estás? ¿Pues dónde estuviste anoche? — Pero el pelinegro no contestó, eso hizo que la chica se estremeciera — ¿Craig? ¿Eres tú… o eres el otro? Me estás asustando

— ¡El otro! ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? — dijo el chico tomándola de los hombros, zarandeándola

—Craig — Dijo ella quitándose las manos de su hermano — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pendejo? Menos mal que eres tú, durante muchos años era el otro chico, un verdadero marica — Craig no quitó la cara de duda — mira, creo que hay una manera de explicar todo esto

— ¿Cuál Ruby? Haré lo que sea con tal de saber que me ocurre

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. Le ordenó a su hermano que se quedara ahí esperándola. A los pocos minutos regresó con un antiguo reloj de cadena. Le pidió a Craig que se sentara en una silla plegadiza cercana. Ella respiró hondo al tiempo que abría el reloj y lo ponía delante de su hermano.

— ¿Has oído hablar de la hipnosis? — inquirió la chica

— ¿De verdad sabes hipnotizar a alguien? — Se preocupó Tucker

—Es la primera vez que lo intento, pero he investigado mucho

Ruby comenzó a mover el reloj. La verdad no era necesario, pero le daba un toque divertido a todo esto. Los párpados de Craig le pesaban a cada segundo y la voz de su hermana se convirtió en un susurro y finalmente en un zumbido que molestó sus oídos. Todo se desvanecía y de nuevo esa sensación de no ser él mismo le invadió. Todo se hizo blanco, luego negro, luego una luz muy potente caló en sus ojos. Eran unos paramédicos, trató de moverse pero el cuerpo no le reaccionaba, miró a su izquierda y vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de Tweek. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y quiso gritar lo más fuerte que podía. Pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios. Las luces se multiplicaron, iba en una camilla, muy rápido por el pasillo de aquel hospital. Lo colocaron en esa cama, todo era silencio, levemente turbado por el sonido de los aparatos. Lo siguiente se convirtió en pequeñas lagunas, abría los ojos y veía a sus padres a su lado, los cerraba y luego veía a una enfermera, un doctor, el tiempo perdió el sentido.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? — incluso se asustó por la voz con la que dijo eso, una voz más aguda, una idéntica a la que escuchó varias veces de niño en la escuela

—Está bien — contestó el doctor con una sonrisa — Gracias a ti

Esas palabras reconfortaron como ningunas a Craig. Sonrió ampliamente y vio como todo se desvanecía con una rapidez inquietante. Todo se hizo negro y luego blanco. El rostro preocupado de Ruby apareció frente suyo.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Funcionó? — dijo ella con un toque de preocupación

Craig estaba en shock, sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de ver, no tanto por la extraña habilidad de Ruby, si no por esa voz con la que le habló a ese doctor.

— ¿Craig? ¿Te encuentras mejor? — dijo la chica ayudándole a levantarse, esperando nunca volver a ver a "el otro"

Tucker no respondió, tomó sus cosas y entró a la casa, sin importarle que su padre le fuera a gritar durante dos horas sobre lo mal hijo que era y su madre exigirle decirle donde había pasado la noche. Aunque el pelinegro lo deseara, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. Lo bueno que mañana ya había escuela.

"_El está llorando por tu amor esta noche"_

Tweek se sentía muy mareado, sentía la realidad más real que nunca. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que se sentía también más él que nunca. Se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. No había avanzado en nada el proyecto, la culpa empezó a hacer efecto y pronto estaba revisando de nuevo los libros anotando en una hoja las ideas más importantes. Escuchó un zumbido, volteó a la cama y no pudo evitar recordar el "incidente" de la mañana. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Durante muchas noches soñó que hacía eso, pero ni siquiera recordaba el beso que Craig trató de robarle en la noche. El zumbido aumentó de volumen, Tweek se tapó los oídos, incapaz de soportar más esa molestia. Entonces el zumbido se convirtió en una muy clara palabra.

—Louis — pronunció una voz muy grave

El rubio nervioso se puso de pie de un salto, negándose a creerlo, esa voz grave. No podía haber vuelto. Simplemente era imposible, todo debía tratarse de un sueño de su loca e hiperactiva imaginación, la cafeína, ¡Cualquier cosa! Cerró los ojos y rogó a Dios que no se tratara de "esa" voz. No soportaría volver a esa incertidumbre, a taparse los oídos negando lo que la voz le gritaba. Todo quedó en silencio, dando más pruebas de que solo era producto de un hecho aislado, de un exceso. Apagó la luz del cuarto y se metió a la cama todavía vestido. Se mordió el labio inferior, deseando por dentro lograr recordar algo de lo ocurrido anoche.

—C-Cálmate Tweek ¡Gah! E-es s-solo t-tú i-imaginación

Se repitió eso toda la noche, hasta que el sol salió y tuvo que prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Butters nunca iba en autobús, su casa quedaba cerca e iba todos los días caminando a la escuela. Pero Cartman si tomaba el transporte. ¿Qué hacía entonces sentado en la banca del parque? Leopold no pudo evitar quedársele viendo. A los lejos pudo distinguir un punto naranja que supuso era Kenny. ¿Qué acaso no él también tomaba el autobús? En cuanto Eric lo vio sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se puso de pie y se acercó de la forma más tranquila que Butters vio en su vida.

—Hola Butters ¿Cómo te va? — dijo palmeándole la espalda

—B-bien — dijo Leopold con su tono amable, muchas veces Eric le había hecho terribles bromas y se supone que debería odiarlo, pero esa educación recibida a golpes en casa se lo impidió — ¿Y tú Eric?

—Mejor que nunca — exclamó sonriendo. Esa sonrisa causaba más escalofríos que una amenaza de Cartman

Leopold recordó el punto naranja que se iba del parque asustado. Eric notó ese cambio de actitud y chasqueó la lengua.

—Pensé que ya no te gustaba ese pobre de mierda — canturreó

— ¡E-Eric! — Dijo Butters asustado — ¡Él no me gusta!

El castaño volvió a reír, se acercó a su rostro y acarició la suave y rosada mejilla del pequeño rubio.

—Te creo Stoch — comentó con un tono dulce y desconcertante

Eric siguió caminando a la escuela, pero Butters quedó estático. "Se hará tarde" fue lo que escuchó antes de que Eric tomara su muñeca y lo hiciera caminar junto a él rumbo a la escuela. Lo terrorífico de todo el asunto no era por la actitud de Cartman, si no porque esa actitud se veía tan real. Como si de verdad deseara hacerse amigo del chico Stoch. Y el ingenuo de Butters lo ignoró, permitiendo el nacimiento de dicha amistad.

Tweek no estaba en el autobús, no lo vio entrar por la puerta principal y no llegaba al salón. Craig se sentía como una verdadera mierda, ahora más que nunca. Kenneth entró cabizbajo al aula, casi cayéndose con sus agujetas sin amarrar. Le mandó una mirada a Tucker que lo desconcertó aún más, uno de sus ojos estaba morado y un gran rasguño marcaba su mejilla izquierda. Craig se puso de pie de un salto y tomó a McCormick de los hombros.

—Ya es demasiado Kenny — dijo Tucker — primero actúas muy extraño, luego aparecer así. Tú sabes algo que te está causando problemas ¿no es así?

— ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas por lo que te pase a ti y a Tweek?

Stanley entraba al salón y no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario, Craig se veía estupefacto, Kenny se soltó de su agarre y tomó asiento. Entonces Marsh pudo ver las heridas del rubio, se acercó a zancadas y se inclinó para verlo bien. Kenny apartó las manos de Marsh de su rostro, repitiendo una y otra vez que estaba bien. Tucker no salía de su sorpresa, no entendía como Kenny intuyó el problema del día anterior o el cambio de actitud que tenía, tal vez no recordaba mucho de su infancia, pero de algo estaba seguro, ese no era el mismo Kenneth con el que solía charlar horas cuando Tweek no iba a la escuela. El resto de la clase entró cuando el timbre sonó, Adler iba hasta mero atrás, empujando a los alumnos y cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Token lo sacudió un poco para hacer que tomara asiento, miró a su alrededor y no vio Tweak. Eso lo hizo tomar una decisión.

Los dos equipos castigados se pusieron de acuerdo, mañana en la tarde armarían el trabajo escrito y la presentación el miércoles. El jueves era el día marcado para la exposición.

La madre de Tweek lo mandó a la escuela, pero el rubio en cambio fue a la biblioteca, necesitaba investigar más. Necesitaba un psicólogo, un amigo, quien fuera. Clyde no le dio ningún consejo. El único capaz era Craig, pero no deseaba verlo.

Garrison lanzaba su taza de café a la puerta, suerte que Mackey se agachó a tiempo y ni el líquido caliente ni el proyectil lograron golpearlo. El profesor estaba realmente furibundo, se sentía como un verdadero idiota y le urgía hacerle pagar a alguien. Mackey lo tomó de las muñecas tratando de controlarlo, solo ganó un empujón que lo hizo terminar en el piso. Herbert se tranquilizó y abrió la ventana buscando aire.

— ¿Por qué mierda no me habías dicho? — masculló

—Me acabo de enterar ¿mm,kayy? — se defendió Mackey

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa para nosotros?

Mackey se puso de pie y desvió la mirada. Herbert se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Lo tomó de la corbata, acercándolo al punto de que sus narices se tocaron.

—La próxima vez avísame de inmediato — luego lo soltó y volvió a caminar hacia la ventana — Debemos actuar rápido

Ruby escribía en su diario, pero ese diario no era tan personal como cualquier supondría. De hecho era más una bitácora del comportamiento de su hermano. Se mordió el labio inferior más nerviosa que nunca. Algo le daba mala espina, era un presentimiento muy malo. La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, Ruby se sobresaltó un poco y miró de inmediato hacia la puerta.

— ¿C-Craig? ¿E-eres tú? — preguntó recordando al otro chico

—Saca el reloj Ruby — dijo su hermano con convicción


	4. TPM

**Hola de nuevo. Les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Se está pasando muy rápido y tengo que presionarme más para teclar. Gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que vayan entendiendo mejor la historia. Pero los misterios no acaban con las dobles personalidades de Craig y Tweek. De nuevo gracias por sus reviews.**

******Dedicado a:** Mi amigo David que se que no lee mis historias a pesar de que le insisto pero igual le agradezco por sus comentarios y sugerencias. ^^ SweetInsanity1039, Gabi17, queenBwaldorf y Mely-Mad Hatter.

**Capítulo: 4/10 **

**Canción: Untouched de The verónicas**

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

**********South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

"¿Qué somos? ¿Quién es el invasor? ¿Nosotros? ¿Ellos? Creo que eso nunca tendrá una respuesta concreta"

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "T.P.M."**

"_No es suficiente decir que te extraño"_

De nuevo esa sensación, el susurro, luego el zumbido, todo blanco, luego negro. No ser él, no estar donde estaba. Pero hubo algo muy diferente, ahora él no estaba en la escena, solo la veía como si estuviera viendo una película en el cine.

"Craig se detuvo unos centímetros antes de besarlo, sus ojos se curvearon en una expresión de temor y se alejó ligeramente. Pero la mano de Tweek se posó en su nuca y lo detuvo, Craig se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada, elevando las manos hasta las motas de su gorro, jugando con ellas. Tweek esbozó una sonrisa con mucha lascivia y fue él quien unió sus labios con los ajenos. Craig abrió los ojos de par en par, acumulando unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y correspondiendo torpemente al beso. Tweek puso su otra mano en la cintura de Tucker y lo acercó más, inclinándose él hacia adelante y el pelinegro hacia atrás. Apoyado en una de sus manos. La lengua del rubio irrumpió en su boca y empezó una lucha dominada a la perfección por Tweak.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Preguntó Craig con esa voz más aguada una vez que el beso se rompió a causa del oxígeno

—Decir que te extrañé no es suficiente para describir lo triste y solo que me he sentido todo este tiempo — dijo Tweek en un tono muy grave y protector, sin tartamudear una sola vez

Ambos se pusieron de pie, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus ojos no se despegaban ni por un instante. Craig sonreía, con los pómulos de color rosa y una dulzura demasiado extraña. Todo se volvió blanco un segundo y luego se vio en el cuarto de Tweek. No comprendía que pasaba hasta que la puerta se abrió y el pelinegro entró siendo empujado ligeramente por el rubio. Su confusión no podía llegar a más, pero entonces esas palabras le aclararon muchas dudas, siendo las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas.

—Espera un momento Rodrick — dijo Craig poniendo una mano en el pecho de Tweek, intentando que este ya no se acercara

—Por favor Louis, no me digas que no quieres, porque no te creeré — dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en las partes íntimas de Craig Tucker, digo, de Louis

—P-pero Rodrick — quiso hablar pero un gemido salió en lugar de palabras

—Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, tenemos que aprovechar el momento, he estado esperando por mucho Louis

Louis miró a su amigo unos instantes. Todo lo que decía era verdad, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo. Un miedo por sí mismo y por el cuerpo que sabía que no le pertenecía. Ladeó la cabeza y dejó que Rodrick le acariciara lentamente la mejilla. Besando nuevamente sus labios dándose por vencido. Lo primero que cayó al piso fue el gorro peruano que siempre traía puesto. Craig estaba en shock mientras veía como dos personas se besaban apasionadamente, eran dos personas pero eran sus cuerpos. No podía evitar sentir que era él quien era besado de esa manera, acariciado. La espalda de Louis tocó el colchón y sus ojos se entreabrieron, observando como Rodrick se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba a otro lado de la habitación. Craig cerró con fuerza los ojos."

Todo se hizo negro, luego blanco y cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a su hermana, sudando frío y con un grave problema en su entrepierna. Ruby estaba sonrojada y se tapaba los ojos. Craig se puso de pie de un salto, le agradeció a su hermanita y salió corriendo a la biblioteca.

Tucker sostenía la parte de su trabajo y la entregaba a su equipo. Token no podía creer que su amigo hubiera trabajado. Butters solo sonreía ingenuamente, Stan se controlaba para no golpear al pelinegro y exigirle una explicación sobre los golpes de Kenneth. Encendieron la computadora, listos para hacer la presentación que era la parte más importante del trabajo. Craig investigó mucho las causas del T.P.M.

"_Estrés insoportable, haber recibido abusos psicológicos en la niñez, no tener una visión unificada del yo, insuficiente protección y atención durante la niñez."_

No hacía falta decir que él cumplía con éstas ¿Pero qué hay de Tweek? Tal vez tenía estrés insoportable, pero nunca fue maltratado por sus padres. Necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia. Los síntomas eran más notorios que nunca, se preguntaba cómo es que nunca nadie les hizo caso a estos.

"_Depresión, ansiedad, alteraciones de la personalidad, fobias, ataques de pánico, dolor de cabeza, distorsiones y errores en el tiempo, amnesia, sentimiento de estar separado de uno mismo y experimentar su medio como irreal, descubrir objetos o cosas que ellos no hicieron, y más importante, no recordar lo sucedido entre los 6 y 11 años de vida."_

Más pruebas no necesitaban, era más que obvio ¿Por qué entonces los hicieron creer que estaban locos o que eso era perfectamente normal? Apretó con fuerza los puños, necesitaba respuestas, pero más que nada, necesitaba recuperar la amistad de Tweek. Técnicamente, no pasó nada entre ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Tucker? — preguntó Stanley con semblante enojado

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti Marsh? — evadió la pregunta Craig, recordando que la extraña actitud de Kenny estaba en la lista de misterios

—Dos días sin ir a la escuela — exclamaba Kyle — acabarás reprobando el examen Tweek

El judío regañaba al rubio que había faltado el lunes y el martes a la escuela. Esperando que la distancia entre él y Craig calmara la voz, y de hecho así fue, pero Tweak quería ver a su mejor amigo, planteando el volver a la escuela con tal de verle de nuevo. Acababa de entregar su parte del trabajo escrito y muchas dudas aún rondaban por su cabeza. Clyde no lo veía a los ojos y Kenny se aparecía con esas heridas. Kyle sabía que no debía pero se sentía feliz de ver a Kenneth así. Durante mucho tiempo han peleado por el amor de Marsh y verlo así lo hacía sentirse dichoso. Al instante se regañaba a sí mismo, pero su corazón no mentía.

Continuaron haciendo la presentación, Kenny volvió un poco a ser lo que era antes, un completo pervertido. Kyle se sonrojaba por sus comentarios y Clyde se reía al ver al judío así. Tweek sintió de nuevo esa embriagante ola de normalidad que lo hacía creer que nunca escucharía de nuevo a esa voz.

— ¿Creen que Adler nos ponga un diez? — preguntó Broflovski

—Debe — dijo Kenny — me he partido el culo haciendo esto

Ahora hasta Tweek rió, quizás aún había una pequeña esperanza y lograría volver a la vida común y corriente que tanto añoraba. La noche cayó y dieron por terminada la reunión. Clyde se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Tweek lo rechazó por inercia.

—Si eso quieres — respondió Donovan sin dejar ese semblante preocupado, algo le ocurría a su amigo y era grave

Tweek emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa, sin poder evitar el recuerdo del fin de semana. Sintió su cabeza dolerle con mucha intensidad, se mareó y de nuevo tuvo la sensación de no ser él. El zumbido se apoderó de sus oídos. Pero esta vez estaba realmente molesto. Estaba harto de esa voz que solo venía a empeorar y confundir la difícil vida de un adolescente como el adicto al café y con padres tan idiotas que nunca se ocuparon realmente de su hijo, ni con todas esas falsas protecciones. Se puso las manos en las sienes y gritó en la quietud de la noche lo más alto que le permitieron sus pulmones.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡¿Q-qué es lo q-que quieres de m-mí?

Su cabeza le dolió todavía más y la voz le contesto con bravura.

—Louis, ¡Quiero ver a Louis! ¡Llévame con él maldición!

Tweek negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, de nuevo el nombre de Louis. ¿Quién es? ¿A qué se refiere esa maldita voz con eso? la realidad se desvanecía a cada segundo, perdió el sentido de la profundidad, chocando con objetos que él veía muy lejanos. Cayó al piso y no sintió dolor del golpe. Pasó un auto y no escuchó las llantas ni el frenar el automóvil ante el semáforo. Sintió como flotaba en el aire, todo se ponía borroso y la imagen de un chico aparecía delante de él. Por un instante pensó que era él mismo, pero esa gorra no cuadraba con él ni con su estilo.

—Escúchame claramente Tweek — Dijo el extraño de gorra con la misma voz que llevaba años escuchando solo dentro de su cabeza — me vas a llevar a donde está Louis, llevo mucho tiempo callado, aguardando el momento, pero ya me tienes harto Tweek Tweak ¿me oyes? ¡Harto!

El rubio nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, más no por las palabras si no por el hecho de que esa voz era otra persona, una que solo él podía escuchar.

—P-pero… yo n-no ¡Gah! Sé q-quién es L-L-Louis

"_Porque ahora mismo tú eres lo único que tiene algún sentido para mí"_

— ¿Louis? — preguntó Craig ayudándole a Tweek a parase, acababa de salir de casa de Token y de nuevo vio a Tweek solo camino a casa, vio como se caía y comenzaba a llorar y hablar solo. Se apresuró a ayudarlo — Tranquilo Tweek, soy yo Craig

El rubio regresó a la realidad de golpe, desapareciendo la imagen del chico de gorra siendo reemplazada por la de Craig. Abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, dándose por fin cuenta de la mucha falta que le hacía. Se vieron directamente a los ojos, sabiendo ambos que tocaban el fondo, aunque eso también era bueno. Ya no podía caer más, ahora solo podían subir.

— ¿Te sientes bien Tweek? — inquirió Craig

—A-ahora s-sí ¡Gah! No t-te v-vayas C-Craig

Tucker volvió a abrazarlo, hizo mal al alejarse, todo empeoró en el instante que se separaron. En cuanto Tweek vio a su amigo el dolor acabó, la voz se tranquilizó. Como si hubiera cumplido su petición. Como si lo hubiera llevado con Louis. Tweek se alejó un poco, viendo seriamente a su mejor amigo. Estaba completamente seguro de que él también había investigado. Por un segundo pensó en exigirle una respuesta, pero luego prefirió ese ambiente tranquilo que se había formado. Sonrió más en paz y emprendieron el camino a casa. Volvería a la escuela, ya fue suficiente de ir huyendo, ahora lo que necesitaba era estar con Craig. Tal vez así esa voz se callara para siempre.

—No me gusta que vayas a tu casa en la noche completamente solo Tweek, algo podría pasarte

El rubio se sonrojó, Craig se preocupaba por él, a él si le importaba lo que le pasara.

A la mañana siguiente Tucker entró a la escuela con una sonrisa, no era para menos, iba al lado de Tweek. Pero entonces sintió una mirada, una muy pesada y llena de odio. Volteó hacia ese lado y vio como Garrison movía la cabeza y le daba la espalda; un nudo se formó en su estómago, pero este desapareció al escuchar la voz de Tweek que anunciaba que llegarían tarde a la clase de Adler. Kyle se alegró al ver entrar al rubio, lo menos que necesitaba era que Adler creyera que Tweek no hacía nada por el equipo. Las heridas de Kenny desaparecerían poco a poco, pero su rostro contento se esfumó al ver a los mejores amigos. Apretó con fuerza los puños y abrió su libro, fingiendo leer para evitar las preguntas de Marsh. Butters entró corriendo, seguido de Eric. Golpeó al castaño, reclamándole por casi llegar tarde por su culpa. Algo olía muy mal en esa nueva amistad y Kenneth estaba decidido a averiguarlo. Adler entró segundos después, con la misma expresión hastiada y su típico grito de "Dejen de joder".

—Espero que tengan listo su trabajo — dijo Adler — el viernes quiero ver una muy buena presentación o yo mismo me aseguraré de que los suspendan ¿entendido?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tweek no se sintió intimidado por las amenazas de Adler, sentía a Tucker atrás suyo y nada podría perturbar ese ambiente de tranquilidad.

Mackey se mordió el labio inferior, acababa de confirmar las sospechas, Adler si les había encargado un trabajo a Craig y a Tweek. Eso no era precisamente el problema, si no la temática de dicho trabajo, se puso de pie y fue corriendo al salón donde estaba dando clase Garrison, no quería enojarlo más por sus "retrasos" en dar la información.

La clase de biología por fin terminó, el reloj marcó el almuerzo y los alumnos salieron disparados del salón, claro, todos menos Craig y Tweek. El pelinegro terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la mochila y notó la presencia de McCormick todavía en el salón, se giró hacia Tweek y le pidió que se adelantara y le guardara un asiento en la cafetería. Kenny se puso de pie y camino hacia Tucker, no estaba bromeando ni jugando.

—Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Tucker — dijo serio

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso McCormick? Me tienen hartos todos con sus malditos misterios. Háblame claro

—No tienes idea de en que te estás metiendo

—Ni tú de lo que estás hablando, ya déjame en paz, no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo ni con nadie

—De acuerdo — suspiró derrotado el rubio — pero no lo dejes salir

Craig se giró de inmediato, Kenny tomó su dinero y salió del salón sin decir una sola palabra más ¿Dejarlo salir? ¿Se estaría refiriendo a la persona que Tucker suponía? Craig sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso. No continuaría con ello, eran demasiados problemas para ambos. Aunque la duda nunca desaparecería de su cabeza. Lo importante era Tweek si él le preguntaba algo haría lo que fuera para darle su respuesta. Se quitó el gorro y pasó una mano por su cabello, viendo fijamente las motas azules con las que ese chico Louis, jugaba nerviosamente.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano todo se sabrá — dijo tanto para sí mismo como para el chico dentro suyo. Sabía a la perfección que lo estaba escuchando

Muy en el fondo Louis se entristeció bastante, conteniendo las ganas de revelarle absolutamente todo a Craig.

"_Me he vuelto loco desde el día que te conocí"_

—Kenneth — Escuchó una voz detrás de él. Al voltear se topó con los azules y acusadores ojos del chico que lo confundía bastante. Por un lado suspiraba al verle, pero no podía negar su atracción hacia el inocente Leopold — necesito hablarte

— ¿Sobre qué Stanley? — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

—Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente, esos golpes, y casi no hablas con nadie. Dime Kenny, ¿Qué te está pasando? Me preocupas

Kenny bajó la mirada, Stan le importaba demasiado como para meterlo en sus líos, sabía que sonaría muy brusco pero lo que debía hacer era alejarlo. Eso supondría perder para siempre su corazón. Pero solo con recordar al enojado Leopold reclamándole a su "amigo" Eric por su tardanza, eran cuchillos que se clavaban en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sintió la mano de Marsh en su hombro, de inmediato se la quitó, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

—Eso no te incumbe Stan — fue seco al hablar

—P-pero… Kenny — dijo Marsh más asustado que nunca

—Basta Stan, por Dios, ni que fueras mi novio

Dicho eso se fue de ahí, negándose a ver las lágrimas que sabía, saldrían de sus ojos. Stan sintió que la vista se le nublaba y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Era imposible decir que no lo lastimó. Kyle esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente a Marsh. Al ver su rostro húmedo se sintió mal por haberse alegrado. Era su amigo antes que nada. Sí, eso era un paso más cerca de su corazón, pero la conciencia le reclamaba por alegrarse de que un corazón se rompió. Lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de mejorar un poco la situación. Stan vio fijamente a Kyle, notando unas cuantas lágrimas acumuladas en sus orbes esmeraldas. Se sorprendió más que con el comentario de Kenny. Era como si pudiera sentir el mismo dolor que él sufría. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo. Estaba muy cerca de Broflovski y no podía evadir el impulso de besarlo en ese instante.

—Yo sé que tú lo quieres a él — dijo Kyle rompiendo el ambiente

Trató de irse, pero la mano de Marsh se cerró en su muñeca.

—No Kyle… ya no… — Stan se acercó de nueva cuenta a Kyle, comprendiendo sus sentimientos mientras se los decía — desde el día en que te conocí me he vuelto loco Kyle, loco de amor por ti. Kenny no es nada comparado con eso

Broflovski estaba rojo a más no poder, tartamudeaba ligeramente sin encontrar las palabras precisas para describir lo que él sentía. Quiso hablar, pero el timbre sonó y el pasillo se llenó de alumnos. Se vieron obligados a entrar al aula, sin que Stan pudiera escuchar una respuesta a su gran confesión.

Kenny fingía leer, pero lo que en realidad hacía era ver fijamente a Butters que platicaba tranquilamente con Cartman. Algo malo surgiría de eso y más importante, no le gustaba ver al pequeño y dulce Stoch al lado de una mierda tan grande. Un momento ¿acaso lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos? Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver sonreír a Leopold. Desvió la mirada un instante, que se posó por causalidad sobre Stan. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que su destino estaba al lado de Kyle así que ese asunto podía esperar. Ahora debía averiguar que intenciones tenía Eric al estar tan pegado a Butters, se mordió el labio inferior, reabriendo la herida que tenía. Ese maldito Cartman sabía dar muy buenos golpes. Kenny esperaba todo menos que le lanzara un golpe y una amenaza.

—Hijo de puta — susurró Kenny recordando el parque

Una amenaza es algo grave, pero amenazar al mismísimo Mysterion. Por ese motivo le parecía extraño a Kenny. Cartman sabía que él era el guardián de South Park, el símbolo. Sin embargo no le importó, de hecho, hasta aseguró que lo ayudaría, quisiera o no. Desde lo alto de la casa al lado de la escuela podía ver todo el estacionamiento. Todos se habían ido, excepto por Adler que según Garrison debía ser él quien ordenara todos los aparatos del salón audiovisual. Algo en todo eso le parecía extraño a Mysterion, por eso estaba ahí, vigilando al maestro de biología que lo castigó. Adler salió a regañadientes del edificio directo hacia su automóvil. El rompecabezas no encajaba para nada ¿Amenazas de Cartman? ¿Un extraño interés hacia Butters? ¿Excusas de Garrison para mantener a Adler en la escuela? ¿Mackey vestido de negro con un detonador en las manos? Un momento… Que ciego había sido. Miró a Mackey, luego al auto.

De un salto bajó de la casa aterrizando en el techo de coche, justo en el instante en que Mackey presionaba el detonador, escuchó un pitido, luego dos seguidos, luego tres. Empujó a Adler con todas sus fuerzas, evitando que llegara a la puerta del auto. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de darse cuenta de que Mysterion acababa de salvarle cuando el transporte se convirtió en una bola de fuego, matando solo a Kenny.

—Mierda — dijo Mackey — Garrison va a matarme

Piensa Mysterion, una nueva pista ha aparecido ¿Por qué motivo Mackey quisiera matar a Adler? Butters, él seguramente sabía algo o podría hacer que lo averiguara.

—Pendejo — fue lo único que pudo decir Garrison a Mackey al enterarse de lo ocurrido — ¡Eres un pendejo! Sabía que debía encargárselo a él, es mil veces más listo que tú

—Mataré a quien quieran — dijo una sombra oculta en el salón donde estaban los maestros — Pero necesito saber porqué lo hacen ¿Cuál es exactamente el miedo que le tienen a esos chicos?

Garrison tragó saliva nerviosamente, sabía que no debía, pero le urgía más ver muerto al estúpido de Adler.

—Si te lo digo tendría que matarte después… pero estoy desesperado

El extraño esbozó una diabólica sonrisa de curiosidad.

Butters abrió los ojos, escuchó un ruido en la ventana, pero primero volteó a ver el reloj. 12:01. Miró hacia el techo y suspiró, sintiendo una corriente de aire. Se alzó de inmediato en la cama y vio una sombra en la ventana, una capa y una capucha negra, de inmediato lo reconoció, era su más grande rival. Mysterion. Bueno, Kenny.

—K-Kenny ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Butters, tengo que hablar contigo — dijo entrando al cuarto

— ¿Conmigo… o con Caos? — inquirió a la defensiva

Mysterion guardó silencio, buscando la respuesta adecuada.

Tweek se revolcaba en la cama, o tal vez se trababa de Rodrick. La calma siempre precede a una terrible tormenta, una que tomaría por sorpresa a los dos mejores amigos, pero no a los amantes.

— ¿Hermano? — Preguntó Ruby entrando al cuarto de Craig

Los ojos que observaron a la chica podían ser de cualquiera, menos de su hermano. Cerró la puerta de inmediato, el control ganado en estos años se derretía cual hielo en primavera.


	5. Lapsus de amnesia

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero practicamente el lunes terminan mis vacaciones y hoy casi no tuve tiempo de estar en la computadora. Pero gracias por esperar pacientes, la historia comienza a llegar al clímax. Hemos llegado a la mitad. ^^**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews. Me recuerdan que tengo a alguien que me lee y espera las continuaciones.**

**********Dedicado a: SweetInsanity1039, Gabi17, queenBwaldorf y Mely-Mad Hatter.**

**Capítulo: 5/10 **

**Canción: Oops!... i did it again de Britney Spears**

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters? ¡Por fin hay un poco de cutters!**

**********South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

"Yo no recuerdo casi todo mi vida ¿O acaso esta no es mi vida? ¿Y si sólo soy una gran laguna mental? Esto no es un lapsus de amnesia, es un lapsus de conciencia" 

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Lapsus de amnesia"**

"_Porque pierdo todo el sentido. Eso es tan típico de mi"_

Mysterion soltó un largo suspiro y se quitó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, mostrando también su rubio cabello. Se acercó a la cama lentamente y acabó sentándose al lado del chico Stoch, todavía buscando las palabras.

—Quiero hablar con quien esté dispuesto a ayudarme

Butters se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir la mano de Kenny sobre la suya, sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca con la luna detrás de ellos y ese irresistible atuendo negro y morado. Quiso apartar la mano, pero su corazón controlaba ese brazo, aumentó el agarre y su sonrojo.

— ¿Ayuda para qué? — inquirió en un susurro, sintiendo los efectos de tener a la persona que más te gusta demasiado cerca

—Solo prométeme que no te enojarás — comentó Kenneth soltándolo

— ¿Por qué habría de enojarme? — dijo más interesado Leopold

—Cartman es tu nuevo amigo — empezó Mysterion sin poder evitar sentir esa rabia interna que lo confundía — pero me parece que no es tu amigo solo porque sí, algo más hay en todo esto

Kenny vio como el ceño de Butters se fruncía y sus mejillas se volvían más rojas aún del coraje. Salió de la cama de un salto y abrió por completo la ventana, dejando ver la ropa con la que dormía y que le daba un aspecto más que adorable a los ojos de Kenneth ¿De verdad ese era el chico malo de South Park? ¿El qué juró matar a todas las personas que lo rechazaron incluyéndolo a él? Le parecía simplemente imposible, bueno, hasta que oyó decir esa frase.

— ¡Lárgate Kenneth! — masculló furioso el pequeño rubio

—Me malentendiste — se apresuró a decir el superhéroe

—Claro que no — gruñó Leopold — ¿Quién querría ser amigo de Leopold? Seguramente es un plan elaborado de Eric que incluye esa imposible amistad. Después de todo, solo de esa manera alguien estaría interesado en ese estúpido, marica y enclenque de Butters

Kenneth abrazó por instinto a Leopold, tomándolo por sorpresa y sonrojándolo más que nunca. Sintió como ahora era su corazón el que se aceleraba y sus mejillas las que se teñían de carmín. Olvidó por completo la supuesta atracción que tenía hacia Stanley, siendo esta remplazada por la ternura y respeto que sentía por el pequeño Stoch. Se sentía completo, feliz, totalmente realizado. Sintió algo húmero y se separó del rubio, viendo que este soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—Butters — dijo secándolas con el dedo — yo no he dicho eso, es solo que conociendo a Cartman me parece muy sospechosa su actitud. Recuerda que él nunca hace nada tan repentino solo porque si

—No lo haré — dijo Leopold poniendo una mano en el pecho de Kenny alejándolo un poco — no te creo Kenny, me niego a ayudarte si eso significa perjudicar a Eric de alguna forma

Kenneth abrió la boca pero ya no siguió discutiendo, guardándose el comentario que habría hecho la diferencia. Pero cuando lo pensó bien supo que Leopold acabaría odiándolo si decía eso. Por eso se quedó callado y se volvió a poner la capucha con el signo de interrogación. Bajó la mirada y subió un pie a la ventana. Acababa de revivir pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era caer de esa altura y morir, pero sabía que solo lograría romperse una pierna, así que desistió de ese intento de suicidio. Vio a Leopold una última vez, controlando el impulso de comérselo a besos, esa expresión enojada le fascinaba y le rompía terriblemente el corazón al mismo tiempo.

—Cartman es malo — dijo antes de abandonar la residencia de los Stoch — no sé cómo pero te lo voy a demostrar… Caos…

Se perdió tan rápido como apareció en esa ventana. Butters sintió el impulso de detenerle, de no cerrar la conversación, pero era demasiado tarde, se mordió el labio inferior Mysterion siempre cumple lo que promete.

Un joven rubio se movía desesperado en su cama, sintiendo como lentamente perdía todo el sentido de la realidad, pero bueno, eso es tan típico en él. Abrió los ojos a más no poder al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto de la cama. Fue directamente a su armario y se puso de puntas para alcanzar lo que estaba hasta la parte de arriba. Tanteó la superficie del closet unos segundos antes de dar con lo que buscaba. Lo tomó con fuerza y lo bajó de un estirón, trayendo consigo el polvo. Sacudió unas cuantas veces el objeto y luego le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, había vuelto. Se colocó una cachucha roja en la cabeza, con el ala hacia atrás, se cambió rápidamente, colocándose las ropas negras que estaban perfectamente ocultas en la parte trasera del mismo armario. Debía darse prisa, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Tweek reaccionara y volvieran esos problemas de identidad. No decía que fuera algo insignificante, pero había algo más importante de que preocuparse en esos momentos.

—Haré lo que sea con tal de volverte a ver — dijo viendo la foto que Tweek tenía en el buró, una de él y Craig días antes del accidente

Sacó una mochila y guardó todo lo necesario para cumplir su misión, no desperdiciaría ese instante de control. La señora Tweak escuchó mucho ruido en el cuarto de su hijo, pensó en despertar a Richard, pero desistió sabiendo que a él en realidad no le interesaba lo que le pasaba a su hijo, a menos claro que eso afectara el negocio familiar.

— ¿Tweek? — preguntó la mujer entreabriendo la puerta

La ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas se movían al ritmo del aire y la figura de su hijo saltaba a la rama del árbol cercano con mucha maestría. Por un segundo sintió que ese chico extraño que había prevalecido durante la infancia de su primogénito había regresado. Negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta y convenciéndose de que lo visto se trababa solo de un mal sueño.

La estación de policía del condado Park se jactaba de ser una de las más seguras e importantes de todo el país. Se decía que los oficiales siempre estaban alertas y era imposible entrar al corazón de esta. Los archivos forenses y policiacos de todos los ciudadanos que hayan estado relacionados con algún problema legal estaban resguardados en el centro de la estación y en South Park eso significaba que todos los pobladores estaban incluidos. Pero ninguno de esos capacitados policías contaba con la habilidad de Tweek Tweak, o mejor dicho, la habilidad que poseía Rodrick. Con una facilidad espeluznante logró adentrarse al oscuro sótano donde estaban los muchos archiveros la letra que buscaba. Se detuvo delante de uno y sacó su navaja, forzando la cerradura del archivero.

—Justo lo que suponía — dijo esa voz grave y profunda una vez que sacó el folder y vio el contenido — Creo que tendré que ocuparme de esto personalmente, y claro, sin meter a Louis en todos estos problemas

Sacó una cámara fotográfica y tomó todas las fotos necesarias para guardar la información contenida en ese expediente. Luego lo regresó al archivero y salió de la estación de policía tan sigiloso como había entrado. Cuando entró a su cuarto un mareo lo asaltó, estaba por perder el control, escondió la mochila y alcanzó a ponerse la pijama y ocultar la ropa negra. Pero se olvidó por completo de la gorra roja que dejó en el buró, casi se recostaba cuando perdió la realidad. Tweek parpadeó un par de veces, confundido en extremo ¿Qué hacía despierto y fuera de la cama? Una laguna mental apareció en su mente y se estremeció ante ese horrible lapsus de amnesia. Vio la gorra roja en el buró y prefirió volver a la cama, no podría ignorarlo más, pero tampoco podía actuar solo. Aunque le diera vergüenza, le pediría ayuda a Craig.

"_Creo que lo hice de nuevo"_

Craig sentía que no había dormido en toda la noche, cabeceaba una y otra vez mientras escuchaba las palabras preocupadas de su amado Tweek y le respondía con monosílabos o evasivas. El rubio le miró seriamente y fue cuando Craig reaccionó, asegurándole que solo se trataba de un caso aislado de insomnio y que no hacía falta preocuparse. Entonces vio entrar a Adler, se talló los ojos, creyó verlo temblar. Pero no era una imagen falsa, Adler estaba temblando de miedo ¿Quién no lo haría? Todos los alumnos murmuraban sobre la explosión del auto del maestro de biología. Craig no creía que eso pudiera ser cierto, pero ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría Adler temblando de miedo cuando ni una ardilla muerta en el escritorio lo hizo turbarse?

—Abran sus libros en la página 25 — dijo sin el antiguo ímpetu

El pelinegro quería averiguar el motivo, pero tenía sueño, demasiado sueño y las tediosas explicaciones de biología son capaces de dormir a cualquiera. Cerró los ojos a mitad de la clase y ya no los abrió, Tweek pensó en despertarlo, pero si tenía insomnio lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo dormir. El timbre tampoco fue capaz de terminar el sueño reparador de Tucker. Tweek fue a la cafetería con Clyde y Token, pero a mitad de camino Kyle se llevó al castaño y al rubio para darles instrucciones de último minuto sobre la presentación. Adler salió del salón y casi corrió a la sala de maestros, casi con miedo de pisar una mina en el piso de la escuela. Cerró la sala de maestros con llave y suspiró aliviado.

—Hasta que llega señor Adler — dijo una voz que provocó el estremecimiento del profesor del atentado — por un segundo pensé que no vendría. Usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar

— ¿Tienes alguna duda de biología Eric? — inquirió Adler

—No se trata de la clase — respondió Cartman sacando una pistola de su mochila — es un mensaje de los que trataron de matarle. Más bien dicho, de mis jefes. Me han contratado para acabar contigo, pero no cumpliré con eso… todavía

— ¿P-Por qué? — tartamudeó el profesor alzando las manos

—Llega al precio Adler, me ofrecieron medio millón, si consigues más que eso en tres días te dejaré vivir. Si no, bueno, ya sabes

—No eres capaz — Aseguró bajando las manos. Pero el arma de Eric le asestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al piso

—Claro que sí… ¿Recuerdas las heridas de Kenneth?

Adler asintió lentamente, trató de hacer hablar al rubio todo el día anterior, quería saber cómo se hizo esas heridas. Después de todo ¿Quién le iba a creer la excusa de que había chocado con un poste de regreso a casa? Eric se puso de cuclillas, pegando la punta de la pistola en la cabeza de Adler, preparándola para disparar, quitando el seguro para mostrar la seriedad del tema.

—Si fui capaz de golpear a mi mejor amigo para que dejara de inmiscuirse demasiado ¿Crees que dudaré en matarte?

Adler bajó la mirada, Eric lo tenía totalmente acorralado. Butters casi deja caer sus libros de la sorpresa, por suerte eso no pasó, de lo contrario Eric se habría dado cuenta de su presencia. Salió corriendo de ahí con mucho miedo en el cuerpo. Era tanto que no vivo al chico y chocó contra él, temblando bastante.

—Butters ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Kenny, nunca lo había visto así

—Yo… Kenny… te creo Kenneth, te ayudaré ¿Qué debo hacer?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio pervertido, más no por contar con el apoyo de Leopold, si no por volver a obtener su amistad.

—Necesito que seas mi espía — asignó su trabajo el inmortal

Stanley no quería ver a Kyle, una parte de él temía ser rechazado por el judío y prefería poner distancia para prepararse de un posible rechazo. Al entrar al salón se topó con Craig profundamente dormido, se relajó un poco y se sentó en el escritorio, apoyando una de sus mejillas en la mano y el codo en la mesa, bufando ruidosamente. Craig se movió ligeramente, levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos, viendo la madera de su pupitre, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Alzó la mirada y vio a Marsh, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con su voz nasal, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo Marsh? — inquirió el pelinegro

—Mientras no se trate de Kyle — dijo Stan distraídamente

Craig caminó hacia el escritorio, apoyó las dos manos en él y se inclinó hacia Stan, cuando el chico se dio cuenta ya tenía los ojos de Craig frente a los suyos; tan cerca que parecía un intento de beso. Marsh se apartó rápidamente al recordar el casi beso que le da a su amado. Tucker rodeó el escritorio, acercándose rudamente a Marsh. La silla del maestro era lo único que separaba los dos cuerpos. Craig puso las manos en el respaldo y apartó la silla lentamente. Stan vio fijamente al chico, vio esos ojos y algo no concordaba, esa actitud típica en Craig no cuadraba con esos ojos brillantes, más parecidos a los de Tweek.

— ¿Conoces muy bien a Kenny? ¿O no Stanley?

—Es mi amigo, lo conozco tanto como tú conoces a Clyde o a Token

Craig soltó un largo suspiro y dio un paso hacia atrás. Miró el piso como tratando de recordar que tanto conocía a los dos mencionados.

— ¿No te ha dicho algo extraño últimamente? No lo sé, algo cómo un compromiso en la noche o… una amistad con un desconocido

—No — Dijo rápidamente Marsh ignorando los golpes de Kenneth — ya me explicó como se hizo esos golpes, unos chicos quisieron asaltarlo de regreso a casa luego de reunirse con Kyle en la biblioteca

— ¿Enserio? — dijo Tucker para nada convencido

Fue entonces que el impulso de costumbre lo dominó, elevó la mano derecha, acariciando lentamente su gorro, pasando luego a la tira y terminando jugando infantilmente con la mota azul de su gorro peruano. Stanley sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. No veía ese movimiento desde la escuela primaria, desde cierta pelea en el patio de recreo. Craig se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y bajó la mano velozmente. Se giró y vio el rostro asustado de Marsh. Dio un paso hacia adelante y Stan dio dos hacia atrás, hasta que topó su espalda con la pared. Tucker apretó los puños y tomó al chico del cuello, sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

— ¡Tú sabes algo Marsh! ¡Dímelo carajo! — exigió Tucker

Pero Stan no tomaba enserio sus amenazas, puso las manos encima de las de Craig y lo alejó lentamente, todavía como en trance. Negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no sabía nada y que aunque lo supiera, por la amistad que compartía con Kenneth nunca lo traicionaría.

—No comprendes — dijo con una voz demasiado aguda — ninguno de ustedes alcanza a comprender el peligro que los acecha

—Tú no eres Craig Tucker — aseguró el amante de las ballenas y delfines

— ¿Entonces quién soy? Contéstame Stan ¿Quién soy entonces?

—Eres el otro chico, el chico que siempre provocaba las peleas, no se tu nombre, tampoco el del otro, pero tú no eres Craig

Louis bajó la mirada derrotado. Volvió a su asiento, pero no alcanzó a sentarse cuando sintió el mareo y el regreso a la realidad por parte de Tucker. Craig miró a todos lados, convencido de que se había quedado dormido en su pupitre. Vio a Marsh con el miedo impregnado en los ojos, lo único en que pudo pensar fue en T.P.M. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Hablaría con Tweek. Tenía una buena idea para el dichoso trabajo.

"_No soy tan inocente"_

—Oye Butters — dijo Eric deteniendo al chico en la puerta, las clases había acabado y Leopold pensaba irse a su casa — te invito a mi casa

Por un instante pensó en rechazar la oferta, pero recordando la labor prometida a Kenny aceptó con su típica inocencia y amabilidad. Una inocencia falsa que Eric no fue capaz de reconocer. Totalmente seguro de la supuesta estupidez de Leopold. No era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Eric, pero si la primera desde la primaria. Vieron la televisión, luego Liane les preparó una vasta comida que Eric casi acaba solo. Jugaron juegos de mesa, videojuegos, incluso Stoch fue capaz de persuadir a Cartman de hacer la tarea de Adler. Estaba nervioso, al día siguiente presentaba, pero con la presentación lista y resguardada por Craig nada podía salir mal. Cartman bufó cerrando el libro y se contuvo para no arrojarlo lejos en ese instante. Odiaba la biología con su alma ¿De qué demonios le servía si no quería ser doctor de grande?

— ¿Tienes alguna duda Eric? — Inquirió Leopold sin poder evitar rememorar la plática de él con Adler — Puedo explicarte si lo deseas

Cartman se acercó bastante a Leopold, asustándolo. Acarició lentamente su mejilla y pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios del rubio. Su mirada derrochaba lascivia y el sonrojo de Butters no ayudaba nada a tranquilizar al gordo. Se hizo hacia atrás y Cartman casi le cae encima. Atravesando la mesa, apoyando todo su cuerpo en el mueble.

—Eres tan lindo Butters — comentó con una voz seductora — Me sorprende que no tengas novia… o novio. Muchos chicos deben babear por ti. Y eso me incluye

Butters se alejó tanto que cayó de espaldas junto con la silla, valió la pena, la simple idea de tener su primer beso son Eric era tan horrible que le provocaría pesadillas durante varios meses. El teléfono sonó, Cartman se movió tan rápido que Butters quedó atónito. Contestó de inmediato. Ordenando a su madre no levantar el auricular en la cocina, escuchó atentamente pero no habló nada, solo susurró algo que Leopold no alcanzó a entender, le daba la espalda a Stoch por lo que le fue imposible leerle los labios. Luego de unos minutos colgó notablemente irritado. Stoch se acercó e intentó tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Te dijeron algo malo? ¿Alguna mala noticia? — inquirió en susurro

— ¿Mala para mí? ¿O para ese pendejo? — soltó sin cuidado

Leopold dio un paso atrás. Eric le vio enojado. El rubio tomó sus cosas y prácticamente las arrojó sin cuidado a la mochila, saliendo a tropezones y con una tonta excusa de la casa de los Cartman. Temeroso de que Eric se diera cuenta de sus planes y le pegara un tiro.

Tweek sabía que no debía estar ahí, si los Tucker lo veían en su jardín se volverían locos, pero Craig lo tenía agarrado con fuerza de la muñeca. Arrastrándolo al pequeño cuarto de jardinería en medio del patio. Menos mal que lo convenció de pasar antes por su casa, así pudo dejar su mochila… y toparse de nuevo con esa gorra roja. Armándose de valor levantó el objeto desconocido y se topó con la misma cámara que tenía ahora en sus manos, sujetándola tan fuerte que podía romperla, pero el temblor era capaz de hacer que la soltara. Todo empeoraba con una rapidez alarmante, esa cámara le hacía pensar que esa voz era más que eso. Era un ente diferente y más poderoso de lo creído anteriormente.

Craig también tenía sus propios problemas, la extraña forma de despertarse y el miedo en los ojos de Stan eran la gota que derramaba el vaso. Pensó en ir con su hermana primero, pero ya no necesitaba de sus sesiones de hipnotismo, ahora más que nunca debía estar en sus cinco sentidos. Porque para hacerle entender a Tweek sobre todo lo que él investigó no sería fácil, esperaba mínimo dos ataques de pánico, varios gritos e incluso un intento de huida. Cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de sí. Buscando las palabras para iniciar la explicación.

— ¿Para ese pendejo? — inquirió Kenny confundido

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto — contestó Butters

Ambos hablaban por teléfono sobre lo que Eric hizo en la tarde, Leopold comía unas galletas mientras Kenny había dejado las revistas de Playboy a un lado, interesado en cada detalle. La clave era esa llamada, no sabía cómo, pero eso estaba relacionado con la explosión del auto de Adler y Mackey vestido de negro con un detonador. Pero no podían ser solo ellos, no eran lo suficientemente listos ni tenían un motivo claro en contra del maestro. Mañana encontraría más pistas, algo le decía que la presentación sería inolvidable.

— ¿No pasó nada más? — dijo el rubio sin esperar una respuesta como la que recibió

—B-Bueno — tartamudeó Leopold — t-trató de besarme

— ¿Qué? — Dijo atónito Kenny — ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué mierda?

—No lo sé — respondió el pequeño Stoch, feliz internamente. Kenny se había preocupado por él

—Fue un error ¿mm,kayy? — bufó Mackey a Garrison

—Si no fueras un incompetente no había llegado al extremo de revelarle eso

El profesor que dio clases a cuarto grado la mayor parte de su carrera estaba más estresado que nunca, los días se habían acabado, mañana era viernes; la presentación de los malditos proyectos. Sabía que era muy mala idea colocar a Adler con la misma clase que desde niños lo sacaban de quicio. Pero era demasiado tarde, tantos esfuerzos a la basura. La ira hirvió en sus venas, de un golpe quitó todo lo que había en el escritorio, derramando también su café y manchando los exámenes que aplicó en la mañana. Mackey empezó a recoger los papales como si se tratara de su trabajo. Aunque muchas veces quiso dejar a Garrison con sus problemas le era imposible separarse de él, precisamente por eso estaba metido en el lío, por no saber cuándo alejarse de la maraña de locuras llamada Herbert Garrison. Le tenía un respeto inmenso y muchos lo clasificarían como insano. Pero ¿De qué servía tratarlo? Lo peor había pasado ¿Qué podría pasar si el mundo se enterara de lo que hicieron y luchaban por ocultar? Nada grave, tal vez solo dos o tres cadenas perpetuas, lo superarían rápidamente.

—Te odio Mackey — gruñó Herbert — odio tu estúpida corbata, odio tu cabeza subdesarrollada, odio tu sonrisa tan encantadora

Mackey detuvo su acción de inmediato, volteando hacia el maestro que se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez, maldiciendo con las mejillas totalmente encendidas. El consejero puso una mano en el hombro de Herbert, paralizándolo al contacto. ¿Había escuchado bien o se trataba de su alocado cerebro que de nuevo le jugaba bromas de mal gusto?

—No — Susurró Mackey — no me odias Herbert

Garrison reaccionó, quitándose el agarre del consejero y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del salón, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tweekers — empezó Craig una vez que la puerta del cobertizo se cerró

El rubio temblaba ligeramente, estirando las mangas de su camisa, controlando levemente el tic nervioso de su ojo. Curioso ante lo que quisiera decirle Tucker, la cámara estaba ahora en una silla, la misma donde Craig se sentó ese día luego de descubrir el sexo nocturno.

—Sé que tú también has sentido ese poco contacto con la realidad y que también has escuchado esa voz en tu cabeza

Tweek asintió lentamente, aumentando el temblor más que nunca.

—Creo que es una enfermedad mental, Trastorno de personalidad múltiple

Tweek abrió los ojos a más no poder, Craig tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera al piso de la impresión. Todo cobró sentido en la cabeza del rubio, la voz, los lapsus de amnesia, los objetos desconocidos, la personalidad extraña. Pero ¿Eso significaba que otra persona vivía en su cuerpo? ¿Esa persona era capaz de controlarlo? Quien podría asegurarle que no le haría daño o lo mataría. Se puso muy pálido y trató de alejarse de Craig. Pero al ver los ojos del pelinegro recordó que no estaba solo, él tenía exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿T-tiene c-cura? ¡Gah! — susurró Tweak calmadamente

—No lo sé, pero creo que lo primero es averiguar por qué nos dio

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tucker era desconcertante ¿Cómo podía sonreír antes una situación así? Muy sencillo, estaba tomando la mano de Tweek y las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Tomó la cámara y sacó una computadora, encendiéndola al instante.

—Tengo un plan Tweek, quiero que veas mi presentación de equipo

La sorpresa tomó el rostro del rubio y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse igual o más que antes, negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

— ¡Estás loco C-Craig! ¡Gah! ¡No p-podemos…!

—Es la única forma Tweekers, así obtendremos respuestas


	6. Teoría y práctica

**Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora pero tuve un compromiso en la mañana y acabo de llegar a mi casa. Mis vacaciones se esfumaron y ahora tengo que concentrarme en la escuela. Ahora sí hemos llegado al clímax.**

**************Dedicado a: SweetInsanity1039, Gabi17, queenBwaldorf y Mely-Mad Hatter. Mil gracias por seguir leyendome.**

**Capítulo: 6/10 **

**Canción: Pressure de Paramore**

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

**************South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

"¿Buscas un ejemplo? Que mejor ejemplo que el que tienes enfrente o mejor dicho, dentro"

**Capítulo 5: "Teoría y práctica"**

"_Porque temo que tal vez me quiebre"_

Craig cargó la computadora y la memoria que guardaba la presentación. Llegaría más temprano de lo usual para poner el equipo y el proyector. Tweek salía de su casa con una sensación extraña en el estómago convenciéndose a sí mismo que eran lo típicos nervios y no un mal presentimiento o forma de comunicarse de Rodrick con él. La escuela lucía vacía cuando llegó y Craig esperaba en las escaleras a que la abrieran. Se dieron una mirada cómplice, ambos tendría que ser valientes.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? — inquirió Leopold

—Pase lo que pase no dejes de seguirle el juego a Cartman

Kenny se oía serio, pues la situación lo ameritaba más que nunca, algo le decía que la instrucción dada a Stoch sería crucial en las próximas horas. No estaba preocupado por sí mismo, después de todo revivía al día siguiente, tampoco le preocupaba la clase, Stan, Kyle o Adler; solo le interesaba una vida, la de su amado Butters.

Garrison abría la escuela y evitaba el contacto visual con los dos mejores amigos, solo le habían causado problemas. Mackey iba detrás de él, igual o más nervioso. Dejaron sus cosas en la sala de maestros, pero no soltaron una maleta de color negro. El consejero bajó la mirada controlando el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí. Garrison puso su mano sobre la del consejero, leyéndole la mente, no permitiría que escapase.

—Es muy tarde Mackey, ten eso muy en claro

Adler temblaba de miedo, nunca pensó que Eric fuera capaz de irlo a buscar a su casa. Tenía una mano ene l bolsillo y no dejaba de verle con ojos de muerte. El maestro salió y de inmediato tomó el autobús, viendo hacia atrás al chico que sostenía un cartel muy grande. Se quedó helado con lo escrito "El tiempo se acabó profesor de mierda" pensó que el autobús explotaría, pero llegó a salvo a la escuela, creyó que se imaginó todo.

Token entró al salón junto con Stanley y Kenny. Craig ya tenía instalado la mitad del equipo pero luchaba con el proyector que se negaba a funcionar. Stan se alejó bastante de Tucker, al menos hasta comprobar que el chico era Craig. Kenneth notaba el pesado ambiente entre su ex enamorado y el chico que era capaz de matarlo a golpes si se enteraba de cierto secretito. Al poco rato entró el equipo uno, Kyle Tweek y Clyde, junto con Butters que era el segundo equipo. El castaño le dedicó una enamorada sonrisa a Black mientras que Kyle evitó a toda costa el contacto, tanto visual como verbal con Marsh.

—Si serás pendejo Tucker — exclamó Token — el cable de color rojo va a en la entrada de color rojo ¿Por qué carajo la pones en el blanco?

Craig no se concentraba bien, los nervios le estaban cobrando la cuenta. El resto de la clase entró al salón justo detrás de ellos iba Adler, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Eric se interpuso, cargando una cartulina enrollada que puso a Adler pálido. Entró con una maliciosa sonrisa, saludando a Leopold y viendo enojado a McCormick, sentándose finalmente en su pupitre. Mientras que Adler aún seguía en la misma postura. Había recibido minutos antes el aviso de que Garrison vería una de las presentaciones junto con el consejero para cerciorarse del efecto del castigo. Kyle fue quien regresó al profesor a la realidad, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, Adler se estremeció y volteó a ver al chico pelirrojo con miedo a ser atacado.

—Profesor ¿Podemos empezar ya?

Adler asintió enérgicamente, caminando hacia el escritorio, dejando su maletín y sacando la lista de asistencia. Abrió el cajón para buscar una pluma y se topó con una ardilla muerta, vio la clase y se topó con los ojos maliciosos y fijos de Eric Cartman. Tragó saliva y su garganta se quedó totalmente seca. Batalló para decir la lista.

Kyle fue quien dio inicio a la presentación. La sexualidad era un tema difícil e hablar para alguien que imagina toda clase de situaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo, pero por suerte él solo tuvo que dar algunos conceptos básicos, meras explicaciones de libros muy antiguos y llenos de tabús. No leyó nada, todo lo había memorizado y lo decía con una voz perfecta. Stanley solo podía verle, muy enamorado, anhelaba callarlo poniendo los labios sobre los suyos.

Kenny dio un cambio total al ambiente en el aula, tocando los temas tabú alrededor de la sexualidad. Le habían repetido mil veces que no tocara ese tema, pero ahí estaba, la homosexualidad. Adler tosió un poco.

—Por Dios clase — dijo Kenneth — la mitad de los presentes son gay

—Suficiente Kenny — dijo Kyle con el rostro encendido

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa y cortó el tema totalmente, regresando a su posición inicial y dejándole la palara a su castaño compañero.

Clyde tosió un poco para luego comenzar a hablar sobre la anafrodisia, tartamudeando un poco con los términos y conteniendo la risa al decir "pene" o "vagina" al igual que el resto de la clase. Kyle se agarró el puente de la nariz. Cada risa de la clase eran puntos menos, era una muy mala idea confiar cualquier tema a Donovan. No era para nada brillante ¿Qué demonios le veía Token que lo hacía observarle con la boca abierta y un rostro estúpido enamorado?

Fue entonces el turno de Tweek, conocía el tema e incluso lo había logrado incluir en su vida diaria, tartamudeo solo lo normal en él, sin olvidar ninguna palabra. Mientras hablaba no podía evitar volver a ver a Craig, quien le alentaba con la mirada y le ayudaba a no trabarse. Pero entonces pasó la mirada por la clase y se percató de la mirada desinteresada de Eric y de sus constantes vistas hacia el reloj en su muñeca, impaciente.

Adler guardó silencio unos segundos, reconociendo el esfuerzo hecho.

—Está bien, no tendrán problemas ustedes — suspiró e hizo la seña para que el segundo equipo se preparara. Craig colocó la memoria en la computadora y sintió que el aire se le escapaba cuando abrió la presentación. Siguieron utilizando las siglas con las que repartieron los temas. Stanley se aclaró la garganta, se posicionó al frente y presentó al grupo para dar inicio con T.B.

—Trastorno bipolar — empezó Marsh — es un trastorno del estado del ánimo en el que grandes periodos de depresión se alternan con estados maniacos que consisten en una sensación de euforia y poder. En periodos de manía pierden el contacto con la realidad

Stanley no dejaba de ver a Kyle, pero el pelirrojo le evitaba, cuando las miradas se encontraron las mejillas del pelinegro se supieron rojas, pero no se detuvo hasta que terminó con su explicación, cediendo la palabra a Butters

—Trastorno límite de la personalidad — inició Leopold — genera un patrón de inestabilidad y de intensidad en las relaciones interpersonales, con notables variaciones entre el amor idealizado y el odio iracundo hacia la misma persona. No toleran el abandono real o imaginario y hace lo posible para evitarlo

Leopold miraba a Kenneth fijamente, sintiendo una felicidad inmensa cuando el rubio le sonrió y le saludó con la mano al pequeño. Pero la mirada de Eric le hizo estremecerse ligeramente, atrapado y sin salida.

—Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo — siguió Token — se trata de un patrón de pensamientos o imágenes recurrentes que causan ansiedad. Estas "obsesiones" pueden estar acompañadas de actos compulsivos o seguir ciertos rituales de manera compulsiva con el fin de evitar un desastre

El afroamericano veía constantemente a su amado Clyde, deleitándose del sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas y esos castaños ojos que le hablaban en completo silencio. Finalmente la palabra llegó a Craig Tucker.

"_Puedo sentir la presión, se está acercando ahora"_

Craig se acercó al frente, dejando la computadora en manos de Black. Estaba por hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, Mackey entró al salón seguido muy de cerca por Garrison, traían un maletín negro y una tabla donde el consejero haría los apuntes sobre la conducta de Tucker. Adler sintió como su corazón se aplastaba al verlos entrar. Como si acabara de darle permiso al mismísimo demonio de ingresar al aula para cometer sus terribles acciones. Se sentaron en los lugares de adelante, Herbert no dejaba de ver al chico Craig. Como preguntándose algo. Tucker miró un instante el suelo, Tweek contuvo su respiración, la siguiente diapositiva apareció en la pantalla.

Ruby escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, se giró de inmediato, era el reloj con el que había hipnotizado a su hermano varias noches antes, yacía en el sueño completamente roto. Al parecer se cayó sin que ella se diera cuenta y la maestra lo pisó por equivocación.

—Lo siento muchísimo Ruby — se disculpó ella — dime cuanto te costó y te juro que de inmediato lo repondré

Pero la chica estaba paralizada, claramente escuchó la voz de ese otro chico en el instante en que el reloj se rompió. Algo muy grande estaba por desatarse justo en el lado este de la escuela, donde iban los de preparatoria. Donde tenía clase su hermano.

—T.P.M. — dijo Craig con esa voz grave y nasal que tanto lo caracterizaba — trastorno de personalidad múltiple o como ahora se hace llamar, trastorno de identidad disociativa. Seguramente les suena de película ¿Cómo podría alguien tener una personalidad completamente opuesta a la suya, al grado de parecer otra persona diferente? Pues les diré algo, es muy probable y muy extraño a la vez. Pero lo tienen justo enfrente. Yo Craig Tucker tengo T.P.M.

La clase entera ahogó un grito, incluyendo a los tres profesores.

—No me digan que no lo han notado. Levante la mano quien no se haya dado cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento desde los seis hasta los once años. Ya sea del mío o del de Tweek

Los alumnos se vieron entre sí, Stanley fue el primero que asintió, dándole la razón, nadie se atrevió a negarlo. Más de una vez se preguntaron por la causa de esa actitud que era la antítesis del Craig Tucker que todos conocían desde niño.

—Estás diciendo tonterías — dijo Herbert lo más calmado posible

—No señor Garrison, tengo pruebas. E incluso me he puesto en contacto con un reconocido psicólogo que aceptó hacerme unas pruebas a mí y a Tweek. Como verán aquí, los síntomas concuerdan totalmente con mis acciones y las de Tweek. Más pruebas no podré encontrar. Y si no es así ¿entonces qué mierda es?

Mackey bajó lentamente la mirada. Herbert tenía razón, los chicos fueron subestimados, se dieron cuenta de todo más rápido de lo que suponían. Maldito Adler y sus proyectos biológicos.

—Pero el señor Mackey — continuó Craig — nunca se molestó en revisarnos. Sabía que esos "cambios de conducta" no eran normales y jamás se le ocurrió que pudiera ser algo así. O sea que o es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta o estaba consciente y aún así nos mintió diciendo que era perfectamente normal ¡Que no había ningún problema!

— ¡Cállate! — Se hastió Garrison poniéndose de pie — tú pequeño pedazo de mierda. Aún no has aprendido a mantener la puta boca cerrada ¡Solo has causado problemas pero ya no lo harás!

La clase estaba atónita al igual que Tweek. Mientras que Craig controlaba la sorpresa. Sabía que alguien acabaría gritando, pero no creyó que fuera Garrison ¿Qué significaba eso de "problemas"?

— ¡Ya me encabronaron! — gritó Cartman sacando una pistola de su chaqueta, apuntándole directamente a Craig. Tweek gritó fuertemente, echándose al piso. La clase entera gritó después. Eric golpeó a un alumno para callar a la clase, caminando directo a Tucker — se lo dije Adler, el tiempo se ha acabado, no detuvo esto y ahora pagará las consecuencias

Garrison se puso de pie también, abriendo el maletín y sacando otra arma, entregándole una tercera a Mackey. Tweek luchaba por controlarse, nunca sintió tanto miedo, solamente cuando vio al auto casi encima de él sintió un miedo parecido al de ese instante. Herbert se acercó a Cartman a zancadas, notablemente enojado. Mackey solo sostenía el arma temblando bastante, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Todas las acusaciones eran ciertas. Habían intentado por todos los medios que Tucker y Tweak no se dieran cuenta de su trastorno mental. Si se hubieran mantenido en la ignorancia no estarían haciendo esto. No se veían obligados a matarlos.

—Te dije la verdad, te pagué por adelantado — bufó Herbert — todo para no ver al puto de Adler aquí hoy ¿Por qué mierda no cumpliste?

—Yo jamás le dije cuando lo mataría — respondió cínicamente Cartman

Kenneth apretó con fuerza los puños, ya veía venir una situación como esta y por suerte tenía un plan. Se puso de pie lentamente, siendo apuntado de inmediato por las pistolas del maestro y el alumno. Levantó las manos mostrando que no pensaba hacer ninguna locura o írseles encima.

— ¿Qué culpa tiene la clase en todo esto? Ustedes solo quieren a Tweek, Craig y Adler, dejen a los demás paz — dijo tranquilamente

—Ya todos son testigos — dijo Cartman — no podrán irse así como así. Además Kenny, deberías incluirte en la lista de culpables. Que ellos no lo sepan es otra cosa, pero tú estás implicado tanto o más que yo

—Sí, por eso cuando me negué a cooperar casi me matas a golpes

Cartman soltó una carcajada que casi estremece el edificio.

—Jodido pobre, tú estás de mi lado al igual que Butters. Ven Stoch

El pequeño Leopold se puso de pie. Le dolía y le costaba actuar de esa manera, pero cumpliría la petición de Kenny, le seguiría el juego aunque eso implicara portar un arma o hacerle daño a alguien.

—Mierda Cartman — masculló Kenny lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Craig Tucker — nunca cambiarás maldita bola de grasa, hijo de puta

En un segundo Craig sostenía el brazo de Eric tratando de quitarle la pistola mientras Kenny asestaba un golpe a Herbert. Gritó la orden de correr, la clase fue más rápida de lo que pensaba, vaciando casi todo el salón, quedando solamente los miembros de los dos equipos, Adler y el paralizado y miedoso del consejero.

— ¿Qué esperan? — gritó Craig antes de perder el agarre de Cartman

—No nos iremos sin ustedes — aseguró Black — no importa lo que pase

Stan, Kyle y Clyde asintieron con la cabeza. Herbert le regresó el golpe a McCormick y amenazó a los tontos y solidarios alumnos que se quedaron, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, seguramente llamarían a la policía y esta llegaría en cualquier momento. Cartman sacó su celular y marcó un número rápidamente.

—Jorge — dijo con un marcado acento español — trae a los chicos y que resguarden el salón de biología. No quiero que nadie nos moleste en lo que nos encargamos de la basura. Y prepara el auto

Garrison ahora sí que estaba furioso. Sintió la necesidad de darle una maldita patada en las bolas al cabrón rubio, pero no perdería el juicio de nuevo, ya lo había perdido una vez y mierda que combinarlo con cuatro ruedas. Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese recuerdo y se concentró en el chico que estaba delante de él. Craig apretó con fuerza los puños al sentir la pistola de Cartman en el pecho. Tweek estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Abrió la boca, pero no fue él quien habló.

"_Porque hay cosas que nunca sabré y tuve que dejarlas ir"_

—Esto es entre tú y yo Garrison — dijo esa voz grave que el profesor casi olvidaba por completo. Giró y se topó con el rostro fruncido de un Tweek Tweak muy diferente — ¿O ya te has olvidado?

—Hasta que finalmente das la cara — comentó el profesor apuntándole

— ¡No interfieras! — Gritó Craig con una voz más aguda, dejando totalmente claro que no se trababa el pelinegro — Rodrick dijiste que no saldrías

Cartman abrió los ojos de par en par. A pesar de las pruebas ninguno de los presentes creyó que se manifestaría un cambio tan drástico y tan fuera del control de los chicos. Obviamente ninguno de los presentes era Craig o Tweek, eran esas otras personas que durante toda la primaria tomaron los cuerpos de ellos dos. Stan recordaba la pelea con "Craig" y se ponía a temblar de miedo mientras Kyle recordaba la plática que tuvieron a los doce años y el rostro confundido de Tucker.

—He querido preguntarles sus nombres durante todos estos años — dijo Herbert

—Rodrick — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa — y el miedoso de ahí es Louis

— ¡El miedoso que te salvó! — exclamó Louis irritado

—Ahora menos que nunca debemos pelear. Sin duda no perdiste el tiempo Garrison pero nosotros tampoco — Rodrick se acercó al consejero que seguía muerto de miedo e inmóvil, con el arma en las manos, siendo esta arrebatada con inmensa facilidad

— ¡Quieto! — ordenó Garrison apuntándole a lo único que sabía, sería capaz de detener al impetuoso espíritu de Rodrick

Louis abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando Garrison se colocó detrás de él y le puso el arma en la sien. Rodrick podía no sentir miedo por su vida o por la de Craig o cualquiera de los presentes. Pero era obvio su amor por Louis y ese se convertía en su punto débil. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo bajo que era capaz de llegar Garrison. Cuando alguien se siente acorralado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salir limpio. Cartman dejó a un lado el arma, concentrándose en la muy interesante pelea entre su maestro y el desconocido. Kenny notó la falta de guardia del castaño, pero un movimiento en falso podría provocar su muerte. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no podía morir, olvidando el valor anterior. Si él moría dejaría totalmente indefensos a Craig y Tweek ¿De verdad creía que Marsh, Broflovski, Black o Donovan eran capaces de hacerle frente a semejantes enemigos? Por supuesto que no. Jamás pensó que en su vida pensaría que no debía morir. Tampoco llegó a pensar que Craig y Tweek tuvieran T.P.M.

—Me das lástima Herbert — dijo Rodrick devolviendo el arma

—Mackey — susurró Louis debido al miedo — jamás creí que tú le siguieras tanto el juego ¿Por qué? Tú no deseas hacer esto

—Por lo mismo que tú sigues a Rodrick ¿mm,kayy? — confesó el consejero

Las mejillas de Herbert se tiñeron de un inmenso rojo al tiempo que Cartman soltaba una risa que asustó a los presentes. Garrison volteó a verle furioso, conteniendo las ganas de pegarle un tiro.

—Preocúpate por el transporte — ordenó furioso el maestro

—De eso ya me he encargado — sonrió Eric conteniendo otra risa

—Mackey ¡Carajo reacciona! Sirve de algo y acaba con esto

El consejero asintió con miedo, sacando una botella muy extraña. La agitó unas cuantas veces y la arrojó al piso, rodando en medio de Herbert y Rodrick. Un extraño gas comenzó a salir con mucha rapidez. Mackey, Herbert y Cartman sacaron un pañuelo blanco húmedo, cubriéndose la nariz. Butters dio un paso atrás y vio como Eric le extendía un pañuelo idéntico, lo tomó y se lo colocó en la nariz. Pronto todos los alumnos cayeron totalmente inconscientes. Incluyendo a Rodrick y Louis.

Butters sintió el miedo recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo. Eric le tomó de la mano al ver esa reacción. Durante un instante la escena podría haberse confundido con una romántica muestra de afecto de esas películas cursis, pero Eric Cartman no es una persona dulce. Estrelló a Leopold contra la pared, estremeciendo el pizarrón, acercándose peligrosamente.

—Escúchame Butters, vas a ayudarnos ¿Verdad? ¿O prefieres terminar como esos cabrones medio muertos en el piso?

—Yo te ayudaré Eric — dijo Leopold fingiendo que le hablaba a Kenny creando un falso tono de lealtad que le hizo sentirse importante a Eric

Cartman se alejó y chasqueó los dedos. Muchas personas entraron en ese momento, casi derribando la puerta. Tomando entre dos a cada uno de los chicos inconscientes. Sacándolos de la escuela, metiéndolos a dos camionetas negras que abajo los esperaban. Garrison se acercó a Mackey más furioso que nunca, más no por su incompetencia o su parálisis. Si no por la confesión que nadie más que a ellos les interesaba. Le indicó a Eric que saliera, él se llevó a Leopold, subiéndolo también a las camionetas.

—Eres un idiota — gruñó sin verle a los ojos — un estúpido idiota enamorado

Empujó a Mackey haciendo que se volviera a caer, era un estúpido, pendejo, maldito bastardo. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de verle. Salió del salón, negando de nuevo cuenta lo que su corazón le gritaba.

Cartman sacó un cigarro y lo prendió satisfecho. Le había ganado al cabrón de Adler, deseaba verle tirado en la parte de atrás del auto, se sentiría aún mejor si así pasaba. Creyó que bromeaba, Eric Cartman nunca bromea. Garrison entró a la otra camioneta y luego de unos minutos subió Mackey, dirigiéndose todos al punto de reunión. Una propiedad heredada a Eric cuando era un niño, una de las bodegas cerca de Stark's Pond. Un lugar desolado donde nunca escucharían los balazos o gritos suplicantes.

—E-Eric — se atrevió a hablar Butters — ¿De verdad matarán a Craig y a Tweek? Podrían ir a prisión si lo hacen

—Si maté a mi padre — respondió el castaño — podré matar a quien sea

Craig abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que flotaba. Luego sus pies por fin se posaron en algo firme, vio a su lado y notó los típicos temblores de su amado Tweek. Tomó su mano, en parte para saber si era real y en parte para protegerlo. Entonces una luz apareció delante de ellos, revelando un largo pasillo. Por un instante creyeron estar muertos, hasta que esas dos sombras salieron de la intensa luz.

—No se asusten — dijo Louis — no están muertos, solo están en el lugar donde nosotros estamos cuando ustedes son conscientes. Lindo ¿No creen?

—La situación es más peligrosa de lo que pensé — dijo Rodrick — y necesitaré su ayuda después de todo ¿Están dispuestos?

Tweek se convencía de que estaba alucinando, que nada era real, que en cualquiera instante despertaría tranquilo en su cama. Pero Craig sabía lo real de la escena. Por primera vez sus personalidades se manifestaban. Les pedían incluso ayuda.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —preguntó Craig un poco enojado

—Solo les hemos causado problemas — dijo Louis — desde ese día juramos que no volveríamos a interferir en sus vidas si ustedes nos permitían vivir unos años tranquilamente. Y cumplimos la promesa

—Pero ahora me di cuenta de que por más que lo prometamos nunca dejaremos de entrar en sus vidas. Por eso, por nuestro bien, es mejor que nos ayuden a meter a prisión al estúpido de Garrison — concluyó Rodrick

—De acuerdo — aceptó Craig por los dos, ganándose un apretón en el brazo por parte del nervioso de Tweek — si luego nos explican todo el enredo

—Y una cosa más — comentó Rodrick antes de perder por completo el contacto — no se hagan pendejos. Es obvio que están enamorados


	7. ¿Cómo matar solo a uno?

**Hola a todos. Estuve muy ocupada toda la mañana pero aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Me basé en una película para darle el tema al cap, aunque dudo que logren adivinar cual fue. Ya empecé a teclear el epílogo solo le quedan tres capitulos y se acaba la historia.**

**************Dedicado a: SweetInsanity1039 y Gabi17.**

**Capítulo: 7/10 **

**Canción: Ignorance de Paramore**

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

**************South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

"¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Vinimos juntos y juntos nos iremos. Así que decídete de una maldita vez ¿Todo o nada?"

**Capítulo 6: "¿Cómo matar solo a uno?"**

"_¿Dónde está tu jurado? ¿Y tú martillo? ¿Cuál es mi ofensa esta vez?"_

A pesar de ir a exceso de velocidad ninguna patrulla los detuvo y llegaron en un santiamén a las bodegas. Butters bajó de la camioneta y vio las edificaciones, creyendo ver por una de las ventanas la figura de un chico. Pero al fijar bien la vista no había absolutamente nadie. Cartman salió luego de él, dándole instrucciones a sus hombres. Garrison seguía enojado, pateó el auto y azotó la puerta, Mackey bajó la mirada, consciente de ser el causante de esa actitud. Las puertas traseras de las camionetas se abrieron y uno a uno los chicos fueron atados de manos y pies, pero no los amordazaron. Eric fue quien abrió las puertas de la bodega y se adentró a zancadas, empujando a sus empleados. Butters se apresuró a ir tras de él, tenía mucho miedo y Cartman era el único que quien podría confiar o sentirse un poco más a gusto.

—Yo me quedaré con los rehenes — informó Cartman a los dos maestros una vez que entraron al edificio — ustedes hablen con ese hijo de puta

Garrison no puso objeción y Mackey lo siguió en silencio mientras subían por una de las escaleras a un pequeño cuarto que seguramente era la oficina central. Donde se encontrarían con ese "jefe". Butters le dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, muchas personas cerrando cajas de cartón, metiendo otras de color blanco adentro. Parecían más una fábrica clandestina. Los empleados salieron y los hombres de Cartman uno a uno metieron a los rehenes todavía inconscientes por el extraño gas arrojado al aula. Los dejaron en el centro de la bodega y diez hombres les apuntaron por si alguno trataba de escapar cuando despertaran. Eric seguía hablando con uno de ellos en susurro, bastante enojado. Dio por terminada la conversación dándole un golpe con su arma al sujeto.

— ¡El que manda aquí soy yo estúpido! ¡Yo y solo yo!

Volteó a ver a Butters y le aventó una pistola. Leopold la sostuvo tambaleante, muchas veces había cometido crímenes como el profesor Caos, pero era la primera vez que sostenía un arma.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Kenneth, todavía preocupado por su amado. Lentamente los demás despertaron, siendo Craig y Tweek los últimos. Ahora si eran ellos dos, lo supieron al ver el temblar y típico grito del rubio y la cara enojada del pelinegro. Las ataduras eran más fuertes de lo que creían y les era imposible zafarse de ellas, también les desanimaba ver a los diez hombres con armas listas para cegar sus vidas si cometían el más mínimo intento de escapar. Cartman soltó una maligna risa al ver como los enojados ojos de Craig se posaban sobre él, como si quisiera matarlo.

—Vaya espectáculo el que dieron — dijo Cartman acercándose a los mejores amigos — no podía dejar de reír, ver a Tweek así fue tan divertido

— ¿Sabes que me parecería divertido? — Dijo Craig — ver que te peguen un tiro

—Cuidado con lo que dices Tucker — dijo Cartman colocando la punta de su pistola en la frente de Tweek — yo soy quien manda aquí

Craig se tragó su orgullo y se quedó callado. Escuchando y siguiendo el consejo que Louis le decía en su cabeza. Todo sucedería a su tiempo y tendrían que llegar todos vivos. Butters no podía dejar de temblar, apuntándole a sus amigos ¿Cómo es posible? Recordó sus razones al toparse con los bellos y azules ojos del chico que lo enloquecía, al ver la blanca piel, los hermosos labios y ese cabello rubio como el sol en un día de verano. Tragó saliva y tensó el agarre, ganándose una felicitación por parte de Eric.

—Odio tener que esperar — bufó Cartman sentándose en un caja que increíblemente aguantó por completo su gran peso

— ¿Quieres que te divierta un rato gordo? — preguntó Kenny

—Si me dices gordo una vez más juro que te mato Kenneth… o mejor aún, les digo a todos la verdadera clase de persona que eres

Butters se asustó cuando vio el miedo entrar a los ojos de Kenny con terrible rapidez, causando que este se estremeciera. Cartman rió ante esa reacción y cruzó la pierna, decidido a revelarlo.

— ¿Qué acaso nadie de los presentes lo sabe? ¿Y se dicen amigos de Kenny? Si ni siquiera saben del pequeño pecado, que digo pequeño, el gran pecado que de seguro lo mandará al infierno

— ¡Cállate gordo de mierda! — gritó Kenny asustado como nunca antes

— ¡No me llames gordo! — Rugió dándole un poderoso golpe con su arma — y menos de mierda cuando tú eres el mal amigo que sabe quien mierda atropelló a Craig y a Tweek cuando tenían cinco años

Todos ahogaron un grito, Butters soltó el arma de la impresión, Kyle se sintió traicionado al igual que Stanley, Craig apretó con fuerza los puños con la furia a flor de piel y Tweek casi se desmaya. Kenny bajó la cabeza como si le suplicara a Cartman que le matara en ese instante. No deseaba enfrentarse a las miradas enojadas y la culpa de no haber hablado con nadie. Ni siquiera con sí mismo. De no ser por el boca floja de Garrison, se lo dijo a Cartman y él lo amenazó con revelárselo a todos si no le ayudaba, a pesar de eso se negó. El gordo prefirió darle una paliza y guardarse ese jugoso secreto.

— ¿Qué tu qué? — inquirió Tucker deseando darle una patada en las bolas

—K-Kenny — pudo articular Butters a pesar del inmenso nudo formado en su garganta, muy lejano a su pecho pero igual de doloroso que su corazón ahora roto ¿El defensor de los inocentes? ¿El héroe Mysterion solapando un crimen tan inmenso como ese? Era algo sin sentido

— ¿Está mintiendo? Kenneth ¿Eric está mintiendo? — inquirió Marsh comprendiendo el motivo por el que Kenny lo alejó, no era por no sentir lo mismo que él, fue por esa sensación de suciedad en su alma

—No — Admitió Kenny — no miente yo… si vi quien atropelló a Craig y Tweek ese día en el parque cerca de la escuela

"_La ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga"_

"Un joven Kenny jugaba feliz en el parque con su hermano mayor Kevin. Las escondidas hubiera sido un juego más interesante si jugaran más chicos pero él y su hermano eran suficientes. Se escondió detrás de un gran árbol que daba a la calle principal que pasaba al lado del parque, entonces vio como una pelota se detenía a mitad de ésta y como el pequeño Tweek bajaba sin fijarse a buscarla. 'Suerte que no viene un auto' fue lo primero que pensó. Pero entonces vio como un automóvil salía de la esquina a toda velocidad. Kenny podía asegurar que vio al rubio, pero no se detuvo. Observó claramente como Craig trataba de sacar del camino a su amigo y como el carro los lanzaba varios metros, estrellándose ambos en el pavimento. Vio como el hombre bajaba del auto. Nunca olvidaría ese rostro ni esa sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Herbert era el nombre de ese sujeto, un maestro de primaria que había visto en muchas ocasiones. Se subió al vehículo y huyó lo más rápido que pudo del parque.

— ¡Te encontré! — exclamó Kevin alegre, asustando a su hermano"

—Garrison me dijo que si hablaba mataría a toda mi familia y además afirmó que el testimonio de un niño con padres drogadictos nunca sería tomado en cuenta — trató de explicar sus razones Kenny, pero éstas no tuvieron el mismo efecto con los otros que con él. En ese entonces tenía cinco años y las amenazas de un adulto atemorizaban. ¿Pero por qué se lo guardó de grande? Simple, buscaba revelar todo el negocio podrido de Herbert y cómo ese accidente no fue un accidente, si no un intento de homicidio — Les juro que les iba a decir

—Sí claro — bufó Craig — es tan sencillo creerte McCormick

Mejor hubiera sido conservar la ignorancia, ya era muy amiga de todos.

—Vaya — dijo una voz que siempre los hizo temblar — hasta que por fin llegan inútiles hijo de puta ¿Se encargaron ya del problema?

—Más o menos — dijo Garrison — queríamos preguntarle qué debemos hacer con esos chicos. Supongo que matarlos pero deseábamos asegurarnos. Jefe Ternoman

La sonrisa maliciosa del primogénito Ternoman era escalofriante. Esos aparatos dentales brillaron con la luz tenue de la bombilla que alumbraba el cuarto de máquinas. Una promesa de ganar millones de dólares cumpliendo un trabajo menos agotador que el de maestros es muy tentadora para cualquiera. Garrison cayó de inmediato y mírenlo ahora, obedeciendo las órdenes de un muchacho de 20 años que además era medio hermano del alumno que siempre le dio terribles dolores de cabeza. Comprobando así los dos, Mackey y él, de lo perversos que los hermanos podían llegar a ser. Los tenían a sus pies, cumpliendo el más mísero capricho. Y uno de ellos fue matar a Craig y a Tweek, ese día, con ese auto que ni siquiera era de Herbert.

—Quiero ver a los casi causantes de mi desgracia. Y luego los mataré con mis propias manos — dijo ladinamente el pelirrojo

—Por favor señor ¿mm,kayy? — Suplicó Mackey — no tiene porque matarlos ¿mm,kayy? Le aseguro que si llegamos a un buen trato con ellos mantendrán la boca cerrada ¿mm,kayy?

Ternoman pensó en negarse. Pero sería divertido, a fin de cuentas ese par acabaría muerto. Entonces se le ocurrió algo aún mejor. Se acercó al consejero, usando el bastón que siempre traía consigo aún sin necesitarlo.

—Te diré algo Mackey, solo puedo aceptarle esto. Mata a los testigos, no se cual de las personalidades sean pero si lo haces los otros inocentes vivirán — comentó sacando un arma — ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero señor ¿Cómo matar solo a uno? ¿Mm,kayy?

—Ese es tu problema. Tómalo o déjalo — dijo extendiendo el arma

—Lo tomo — aceptó Mackey sin ninguna otra opción

La señorita Selastraga levantó el teléfono, alarmada por el resto de la clase de primero de preparatoria que aseguraba un secuestro. No les creyó hasta que vio entrar a los hombres armados y ahora en el suelo de su oficina llamaba asustada al 911, el jefe de policía del condado Park Harrison Yates fue quien contestó. Alarmándose por la situación descrita y por los disparos que alcanzaron a escucharse por el auricular. De inmediato cinco o seis patrullas de policía fueron a toda velocidad a la escuela. La clase seguía en el piso asustada, Kevin Stoley tuvo el valor de asomarse a ver qué ocurría. Viendo como se llevaba a sus compañeros que se quedaron en el salón. Saliendo después Eric y los dos profesores y… Butters. La confusión en todos ya era grande por la revelación de Craig y Tweek y la presencia de un trastorno mental como para ver al chico más tierno y dulce de la clase salir con los malos. La policía llegó un minuto después de que todas las camionetas se fueron de la escuela y se perdieron en la esquina. El jefe Yates entró bastante enojado por no llegar a tiempo, mandó a varios agentes a buscar a los delincuentes mientras hablaba con la clase afectada.

— ¿Dos maestros y dos alumnos con los secuestradores? ¿Y por qué los otros chicos no huyeron como ustedes? — preguntó a Kevin

—Tal vez, sintieron que podía evitarlo, pero fallaron — respondió el chico pelinegro

Hacía muchos años que el oficial de policía no tenía un caso tan importante, bueno, a excepción del que no deseaban hacer público. Uno tan grande e imposible de dar en un pueblito montañés; eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía especial. Ese caso seguía abierto, pero nunca pasó pero su cabeza que pudiera cerrarlo en esa misma semana, junto con el del secuestro.

— ¡Los encontramos! — exclamó otro policía entrando a la dirección

—No es tan grave, nuestro hijo volverá a la normalidad ¡Sí claro! ¡Por supuesto!

Las dos mujeres regañaban a sus esposos una vez que entraron a la dirección. La señorita Selastraga intentaba calmarlos. Deberían estar preocupadas por el secuestro de sus hijos, pero como buenas mujeres necesitaban decir "te lo dije" a los hombres. Luego empezaron a llorar, muy afectadas por lo ocurrido a sus hijos. Creyendo que todo era un mal sueño. El oficial de policía entró a la oficina para avisar que los elementos casi llegaban al lugar del secuestro. Los dos matrimonios rápidamente subieron a las dos patrullas, dirigiéndose al lugar donde los tenían.

La noticia llegó como un balde de agua fría a Ruby, quien no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas y suplicarle a un policía que la llevara. Logrando obtener solo la ubicación y teniendo que ir en su bicicleta, corriéndose las clases y dándose la cansada de su vida. Pero todo fuera por su hermano, podía ser incluso que por el otro chico marica.

— ¿Butters? — inquirió Kenny sintiendo como moría lentamente

—Mentiste — Contestó Leopold agachándose para recoger el arma y quitarle el seguro que ni siquiera había notado, tenía puesto

—Por favor Butters, tú has intentado destruir el pueblo muchas veces

— ¡Pero nunca lo he negado! Al menos no frente a ti Kenny — le apuntó bastante enojado, con ganas incluso de jalar el gatillo — nunca te he mentido

La risa se Cartman fue lo que acabó de hervir su sangre. Por más confundido que se sintiera con sus sentimientos respecto a Kenny estaba seguro de algo, Cartman no lo quería como amigo, solo lo utilizaba para causarle daño a los demás. Volteó a ver a Eric y le puso el arma en la cabeza, causando un gran susto al castaño que esperaba cualquier cosa excepto eso. Tragó en seco y trató de alejarse, siendo seguido por Leopold. Sus subordinados quisieron dispararle al rubio, pero la mano de Eric los detuvo. La cosa se ponía demasiado interesante como para detenerla de tajo. Sonrió con malicia tomando de nuevo el control de sus emociones y preguntando.

"_No eres un juez pero si vas a juzgarme senténciame en otra vida"_

— ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo Leopold? ¿Vas a matarme como a un perro?

— ¿Qué hay de ti Cartman? — Preguntó Butters — tampoco eres una blanca paloma pero jamás imaginé verte en algo tan bajo como esto

— ¿Bajo? — Dijo confundido Eric — Si estoy en lo más alto del crimen

—Pero no deseas ser criminal, no es tu meta en la vida ¿Por qué estás en la cima entonces?

Cartman se sorprendió por lo acertado del comentario, pero no lo demostró, no deseaba darle la razón a un debilucho maricón como Leopold. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo el recuerdo que estaba por asaltar su mente. Mierda, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que sus motivos saldrían a la luz. No. No si Eric T. Cartman podía evitarlo a toda costa. Por ese mísero instante todos dejaron a un lado la traición de Kenny y se concentraron en el cambio de actitud del castaño. Kenneth miró a Leopold, a pesar de estar tan enojado con un sentimiento tan profundo de traición, inconscientemente no pudo evitar ayudar a su amado. Cuando el amor es tan grande es capaz de dominarte al punto de no saber ni lo que haces, dices o dejas de hacer o decir. Así fue en el caso de Leopold. Y en el de Cartman. Con cada segundo que se tardaba en contestar el agarre de Butters a esa arma disminuía, controlando su cuerpo el sentimiento de culpa y la moral. Cartman notó eso y decidió aprovecharlo, empujando a Leopold, dándole a entender a todos que no caería, era el gran, malvado y poderoso Eric Cartman. Y ellos solo un grupito de maricas de mierda. Le apuntó a Butters también, él era verdaderamente capaz de matar al pequeño rubio.

—Jamás te las diría, ni a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes pendejos

—Pero yo si soy capaz — dijo una voz que provocó un estremecimiento y miedo al menor de la camada de los Ternoman

"Un pequeño Eric Cartman entraba a la casa de su medio hermano, meses antes le había demostrado de lo que era capaz al matar a los padres de Scott, incluyendo al suyo sin saberlo. Algo le hacía volver a la casa Ternoman y volver a ver al maldito que lo había estafado. Era algo que los demás nunca entenderían por completo, era un odio profundo y arraigado en lo más hondo del alma de ambos. Pero justo al lado de dicho odio se escondía algo muy diferente. Su verdadero antónimo. El amor que se combinaba perfectamente con el corazón de ambos y los hacía latir desenfrenadamente. Cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que sus manos se tocaban y sus labios se unían en un tímido y a veces demasiado apasionado beso oculto y nocturno.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser tu novio? — inquirió Cartman una de esas noches

—No voy a andar con un niño estúpido que no es capaz de seguirme el juego. Estoy a punto de crear un gran negocio y a quien necesito a mi lado es alguien malvado y sin corazón — dijo sonriéndole de lado a su hermanito

— ¡Maté a nuestro padre! No seas pendejo Ternoman y acepta de una puta vez que estás loco por mi — alardeó el castaño

—Entonces tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que yo te diga ¿De acuerdo cerdito?

Cartman selló el trato con un beso. Sin saber en lo que en realidad se metía"

—Pobrecito cerdito enamorado — se burló Ternoman bajando las escaleras con Mackey y Garrison detrás de él — ocultando desesperado su debilidad

— ¡Cállate Scott! ¡Eso es algo que no le interesa a nadie!

Eric ya sabía que los maestros estaban en el negocio de su medio hermano. Pero Scott siempre lo mantuvo alejado de ellos, por eso Cartman les exigió revelarle el secreto, la causa del ridículo miedo que le tenían a esas dobles personalidades. El crimen por el que los condenarían.

—Olvídense del miedo chicos, la verdadera forma de conseguir unos subordinados fieles no es otra si no el amor. Cuando amas algo eres incapaz de dejarlo ir. Sin importar lo que tengas que hacer, lo harás con tal de estar con esa persona ¿No me creen? Solo vean al cerdito de Cartman

Por primera y única vez en la vida Craig le dio la razón a Scott. Por eso mismo estaba él en ese lugar, jugándose la vida, por amor hacia Tweek.

—Escúchame ¿mm,kayy? Rodrick, Louis — de inmediato el cambio fue notorio, Craig bajó la mirada y Tweek la subió de golpe, clavándola directamente en Mackey — ¿Habrá alguna manera de…? ¿Matarlos solo a ustedes dos? No queremos acabar con la vida de inocentes

La risa que escucharon jamás pensaron oírla salir de los labios de Tweek. Pero es que la simple idea le causó mucha gracia a Rodrick. Lo dicho era algo tan imposible que primero volarían los cerdos antes de ocurrir lo pedido. Louis sabía lo serio del comentario, por eso se quedó mudo, la actitud de su novio solo les traería más problemas; y vaya que así fue.

—Juntos vinimos — sentenció el rubio — y juntos nos vamos cabrones

Ternoman esbozó una enorme sonrisa, vaya que eran rudos. Butters se sentía más confundido que nunca. El rencor inicial se disipaba como una nube en un fuerte viento y las dudas no se iban. Ya no sabía de qué lado estaba Kenny ni si debía ayudarlo. Es más, no sabía ni sus motivos para hacer todo esto, fue testigo y cómplice del crimen. Y si lo seguía viendo de esa manera no le ayudaría a su confundido corazón. Sentía sus mejillas arder y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Kyle y Stan estaban muy asustados, aunque no más que Clyde que incluso derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas, Token lo empujó ligeramente, como diciéndole que ahí estaría sin importar lo que pasara. Por primera vez en toda su vida Tweek estaba y no estaba a la vez, era capaz de escuchar cada palabra y no dudaba que Craig podía hacer lo mismo. Craig. Le había intentado salvar la vida, le apoyaba, le amaba. Rodrick y Louis tenían toda la razón del mundo ¿Por qué mierda aplazaban tanto esto? Si él le amaba y Craig igual ¿Qué más podía importarle? Claro, excepto por ese grave problema. Se juró a sí mismo, sin temor, sin dudas, sin nada, que acabado esto le confesaría sus sentimientos a su súper mejor amigo. Suspiró felizmente.

¿Qué haría Caos en una situación así? Mandaría a todos al carajo, se uniría al enemigo que estaba a su lado, bueno prácticamente. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué era exactamente lo que hacían los hermanos Ternoman y los dos infelices maestros? Rodrick pareció leerles el pensamiento a todos.

—Todo por culpa de un negocio estúpido, tal vez sean muy malos y capaces de miles de fechorías, pero son muy pendejos en otras cosas

— ¿Pendejos? — Inquirió Ternoman enojado — ¡Es el mejor negocio del mundo!

— ¿Volver a poner a la venta el estúpido Ritalin? Que estupidez

Ternoman rió efusivamente, acercándose a Rodrick, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

La señorita Selastraga no sabía manejar esta situación, se frotaba las sienes tratando de pensar, claro, pero esa no era su mejor habilidad. Victoria. Ella si sabía dar órdenes. Vaya que sí. Miró por la ventana, aún había muchos policías protegiendo la escuela de un posible ataque. Pensó en los chicos que se llevaron e incluso las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al recordar el insulto de Clyde y la idea de que éste podría no volver jamás. Era una tristeza para nada relacionada con su trabajo, era una genuina sensación de pérdida. Alumnos como esos no hay en todos lados, por eso les seguía la pista desde que los conoció. Suplicando siempre ser la maestra de matemáticas de dicho salón. Adoraba su estupidez con la materia y el profundo odio que Stan le guardaba por un cinco en un examen. Ojalá supiera que hacer para ayudarles, ir con la policía solo sería estorbar, con llamarla era una ayuda, pero consideraba que no era lo que en realidad necesitaban. Volvió a sentarse apoyando ambos codos en el escritorio, pensando una idea que jamás llegaría a su cabeza.

—Pues por esa estupidez están aquí — dijo Ternoman — entonces esto no se vuelve tan estúpido si puede acabar con su vida en un segundo. Tu vida, la de tu tonto novio y la de esos supuestos inocentes y sus compañeros.

Pero Rodrick no retrocedió, esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa que le hizo hervir la sangre a Ternoman, golpeando al rubio contra el suelo, poniendo un pie en su cabeza, demostrando su superioridad. Louis se asustó, abriendo los ojos que rápidamente se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas.

—Ya basta Rodrick — suplicó el pelinegro — deja esto antes de que nos maten

—No Louis — respondió el rubio — dejamos esto a un lado hacía muchos años y ahora debemos pagar el precio. La única forma de evitar que esto nos persiga a los cuatro es cortarlo de tajo ahora. Sin dudarlo, sin retroceder y si morimos lo haremos sin arrepentirnos de nada

—Cuanta cursilería — rió Scott — creo que voy a vomitar si siguen así. No vuelvas a decir que mi negocio no sirve. El Ritalin era una medicina muy popular cuando yo era niño, tranquilizaba, quitaba todas las presiones de la vida, de no ser por esos tontos efectos secundarios ¿Se imaginan poder vender un Ritalin sin efectos nocivos? Te volverías rico. Claro que para lograrlo necesitaría algunos conejillos de indias. Encontramos muchos gracias a Garrison y Mackey. Finalmente lo conseguimos y hemos mandado muchos embarques a varias farmacias, cuando el gobierno revoque esa ley de ilegalidad nos volveremos jodidamente ricos. Y nadie lo va a impedir

Rodrick logró erguirse, con el cabello sucio y la huella de tierra del pie de Ternoman. Rió ligeramente al escuchar esa larga explicación que pretendía hacerlo quedar con el héroe. Diciendo que ayudaría a miles de padres desesperados y a niños futuros delincuentes y con altas probabilidades de terminar en la cárcel. Excusa estúpida para hacer dinero. Pero bueno, esa clase de personas solo busca justificar sus malas acciones para no sentir culpa de cometerlas. Eso no les quita lo malo.

— ¿Ahora de qué mierda te ríes? — preguntó enojado Scott

Louis subió la mirada, el momento había llegado y no dudaba acabar con una bala en la cabeza, deseaba poder tener la seguridad de Rodrick. La valentía de decir exactamente las palabras mágicas.

—Pero ese no es el motivo por el que trataron de matarnos…


	8. Tú ¿Tú?

**Hola a todos. Les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Aquí por fin se revela porque quisieron matar a Craig y Tweek. **

**************Dedicado a: SweetInsanity1039 y Gabi17 ¡Por fin lo sabrás Gabi!**

**Capítulo: 8/10 **

**Canción: Set fire to the rain de Adele**

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

**_Ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones:_ **

**Los flashback están encerrados en comillas "Todo lo que hay enmedio es flashback"**

**Ritalin es la medicina que le dan a los chicos en el capítulo Timmy 2000 de la cuarta temproada cuando creen que tienen déficid de atención y que provoca que Cartman vea a un monstruo de Christina Aguilera de color rosa.**

**************South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

"Por primera vez en la vida me siento como una persona y no como un mal recuerdo o el eco de una voz"

**Capítulo 7: "Tú… ¿Tú…?"**

"_Hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste"_

"Trató de tomar el control, de alejarse, de no agacharse a recoger la estúpida pelota. Pero no pudo, la presencia de Tweek se mantuvo hasta el último instante. Él sintió el dolor punzante de las costillas rotas, él pasó por la recuperación y rehabilitación. Pero todo valía la pena cuando veía los dulces ojos de Louis. Desde el primer instante ambos supieron que ese no había sido un accidente, podría haber sido de todo, una amenaza, una advertencia, un intento de asesinato, pero no un accidente. Lo sabían por el nulo intento de frenado y no fue difícil suponer quien los atropelló.

— ¿Crees que sea su culpa? — Preguntó Louis visitando el cuarto de hospital de Rodrick, con solo unas lesiones menores — es decir, dijeron que fue un accidente

—Ellos dicen que somos Craig y Tweek — respondió Rodrick conteniendo el dolor que le provocaban sus costillas rotas — Pero no quiero meterme más en esto. Casi morimos una vez ¿Por qué no hacerles creer que de verdad morimos? El cambio de actitud será relacionado con el golpe en la cabeza

—Pues ellos sabrán que no somos Craig o Tweek, somos opuestos a ellos

—Nunca supieron cómo nos portábamos realmente Louis, sabían que no éramos Craig ni Tweek pero les costaba mucho saber cuando estábamos ahí o no ¿No te das cuenta? Esto está de nuestro lado

—Te dije que no debíamos entrar al salón durante el receso, pero nunca me oyes

Rodrick se movió bruscamente causando un dolor insoportable, pero logrando su cometido. Besó lentamente los labios de Louis, sin importarle que el doctor pudiera verles, deteniéndose para no arruinar el momento. La lengua del rubio lamió los labios ajenos, provocando que Louis abriera la boca, creando entonces un beso francés muy apasionado que se cortó cuando el dolor en el pecho fue muy grande. Rodrick se apartó recostándose de nuevo cuenta. Louis tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas, solamente Rodrick era capaz de alegrarlo y hacer que su corazón latiera de esa manera. Por eso mismo confiaba en él, como en ese día.

—No debemos estar aquí Rodrick — dijo Louis siendo arrastrado hacia el salón

—Olvidé mi almuerzo Louis, ven, no pasará nada si nadie nos ve

Los dos niños se escabulleron a través del pasillo del jardín de niños con destino a su salón. Aprovecharon la siesta que Craig y Tweek tomaron para apoderarse momentáneamente de sus cuerpos. Pasaron por la dirección, entonces escucharon un ruido muy extraño. Era el cristal quebrándose. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pronto dos pequeños ojos se asomaban curiosos por ahí, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

—Escucha Victoria — decía Garrison con un arma en las manos y denotando un profundo enojo — no quiero tener problemas contigo, pero si no nos dejas opción no dudaremos en silenciarte para siempre

—Por Dios Garrison — chilló Victoria — ¿Usar a los niños de la escuela para peligrosos experimentos con Ritalin? ¿Dónde quedó tu moral profesional y humana?

—Debajo de esa enorme pila de billetes, ahora Mackey — ordenó Herbert

El consejero se quitó la corbata y atrapó a Victoria por la espalda, colocándola con rapidez alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo con tremenda fuerza. La rubia trató de quitársela, de poner una mano entre el arma y su cuello, un intento desesperado de salvar su vida. Un intento en vano, lentamente su vista se fue nublando y las fuerzas desaparecieron y las manos cayeron inertes a los costados, el rostro casi estaba azul y sus ojos no se acababan de cerrar. Hasta que fueron ayudados por las manos de Garrison. Cuando Mackey dejó de hacer fuerza el ahora cadáver cayó al piso provocando un ruido sordo. El consejero temblaba de miedo mientras Herbert guardaba el arma. Se agachó para alzar el cuerpo y deshacerse de él cuando vio los pequeños y testigos ojitos de dos niños de kínder. Al verse descubiertos los niños huyeron asustados incrédulos todavía de lo que acababa de presenciar. Les tomó unos días decidir qué harían, llegando a la conclusión de que debían acudir a la policía y denunciarlos.

Garrison y Mackey se deshicieron del cuerpo de Victoria, se abrió una investigación que no prosperó y fue abandonada años después en un archivero, hasta que Rodrick sacara el expediente cierta noche. Los profesores al principio creyeron que lo mejor era hablar con los niños e intentar silenciarlos con promesas o amenazas, pero cuando les preguntaron sobre lo que vieron durante el receso ellos aseguraron haber estado dormidos en el salón de clases. La sinceridad con la que lo decían fue abrasadora, convenciendo finalmente a los maestros. Pero unos días después unas miradas acusadoras y llenas de odio les hicieron temblar, provenían de Craig y Tweek, los que aseguraron no haberlos visto. ¿Y ahora los veían con odio como diciendo 'Yo sé lo que hiciste y se lo voy a gritar al mundo'?

— ¿Has oído hablar sobre el trastorno de personalidad múltiple?

La pregunta de Garrison dejó mudo a Mackey, claro que lo había oído, era consejero, debía estar enterado sobre todo eso. Asintió temeroso.

—Quiero que les hagas las pruebas necesarias con tal de saber si lo tienen, tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual lo recuerdan y a la vez no

Los síntomas lo indicaban, Mackey se quedó paralizado después de revisar psicológicamente a ambos. Era más que obvio lo que tenían.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Inquirió — ¿curarlos? ¿mm,kayy? ¿No es así? ¿mm,kayy?

—No sabemos cuál es el testigo ¿qué tal si eliminamos a las personalidades que no saben nada? — Dijo Garrison — no podemos arriesgarnos así, tendremos que silenciarlos de la misma forma que a Victoria, pero claro, debe parecer un accidente. Y qué mejor que el atropellamiento de un desafortunado niño en el parque que no se fijó si venía un auto al bajar a traer su pelota ¿No te parece Mackey?

El consejero bajó la mirada, Garrison estaba totalmente loco. El auto era rentado, pero él pisó el acelerador y creyó acabar con la personalidad testigo"

— 'Por eso nunca vimos a la directora Victoria' — pensó Craig asustado

Los alumnos y Adler temblaban al enterarse de eso, la herida de la desaparición y posterior aparición del cuerpo de la directora seguía muy abierta y sensible en todos. No dijeron nada más, por eso ni Craig ni Tweek se enteraron, preguntaron por ella y jamás recibieron una respuesta.

El rubio sintió como su corazón se aceleraba e incluso fue perceptible el temblor proveniente de su personalidad en la mano izquierda de Rodrick, pero esos ojos no menguaban ante los asesinos ni cuando era un niño pequeño ni ahora. Louis derramó una pequeña lágrima al recordar esos momentos, pero su rostro decidido no concordaba con la diminuta muestra de inseguridad que acababa de demostrar.

—No estoy enojado contigo Ternoman, con Mackey, Cartman o cualquiera otro involucrado con el negocio, el Ritalin no me hizo enojar o querer tomar venganza. Fue tu maldito intento de asesinato Garrison, estoy enojado porque casi me alejas de la persona que más amo en esta vida. Así que levanta los puños y sube la guardia, que te reto a pelear conmigo, aquí y ahora

Herbert abrió los ojos de par en par ante la propuesta del chico rubio que recordaba como un manojo de nervios y un ser tan debilucho que no valía la pena ni voltearlo a ver y ahora se convertía en su verdadero enemigo. Ternoman sonrió ante la idea, con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó a uno de sus hombres soltar al chico de sus ataduras de manos y pies, todavía apuntándole le hicieron acercase a Scott. El pelirrojo sacó de entre sus ropas una reluciente navaja que entregó con deleite al menor, luego le lanzó otra idéntica a Garrison, aceptando la idea sin siquiera preguntarle al otro maestro. Louis y Mackey se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos.

—Adelante — dijo Ternoman — tendrán una pelea justa, una a muerte

"_Pero le prendí fuego a la lluvia"_

La sonrisa de Rodrick iba de oreja a oreja. En cambio Louis tuvo que contenerse para no entrometerse para evitar la pelea, solo pudo gritarle que era una locura, que dejara de pensar solamente en él y recordara que Tweek seguía en su cuerpo. Pero ninguna de esas frases llegó a los oídos de Rodrick sediento de venganza, sostuvo con fuerza la navaja, al igual que el profesor, mientras Ternoman daba por iniciado el encuentro.

El brazo derecho de Garrison fue herido casi de inmediato, la sangre escurrió por el arma blanca y terminó manchando la mano del rubio. Los juegos infantiles se habían ido y esto si era una pelea a muerte. Herbert intentó herir al chico pero este era muy veloz. Rodrick rosó el cuello de Garrison con la punta del arma, Louis soltó un grito, casi al mismo tiempo que Mackey. Pronto la bodega se inundó de gritos pidiéndole al rubio que se calmara. Pero para deleite de Scott el chico era incapaz de oírlos. Herbert trastabilló hacia atrás, se tropezó y finalmente cayó al suelo. La culpa le pesaba tanto en sus hombros, no fue hasta ver su sangre caer al piso que se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad había hecho ¿Atropellar a dos niños? ¡Vaya hijo de puta!

—Adelante, hazlo — gimió Herbert aceptando su muerte — hazlo de una vez

La navaja prácticamente salió disparada a su cuello, pero unos centímetros antes se detuvo de golpe. El temblor se apoderó lentamente del cuerpo del rubio y unas lágrimas nublaron su vista, soltó el arma y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Tweek había logrado recuperar su cuerpo en el momento justo. Tal vez el hombre frente a él trató de matarlo, pero él no era capaz de hacerlo. Y como perdió por completo la identidad de cuando era una acción de Rodrick o suya, también sentía las manchas de sangre de Garrison. Scott se desilusionó, justo en la mejor parte, aunque en realidad eso apenas venía.

— ¡Atención todos están rodeados! — se escuchó por un alta voz

Decenas de patrullas rodearon las bodegas. Los padres de Craig y Tweek salieron con el miedo impregnado en cada partícula de su ser. El jefe de policía del condado Park sacó un megáfono de las patrullas que traían. Una bicicleta se detenía por unos arbustos cercanos ganándose la atención policial y muchas armas apuntándole. A la señora Tucker casi le da un infarto al ver a su hija rodeada de armas de fuego. Finalmente les permitieron estar ahí, claro, siempre y cuando no interfirieran con la labor.

— ¡Salgan y no les dispararemos! ¡Entreguen a los rehenes!

Scott miró fijamente a Mackey, el consejero se estremeció y finalmente entendió la orden, salieron de la bodega con las manos en alto.

—Podemos llegar a un trato ¿mm,kayy? Si no bajan las armas le dispararemos a los rehenes ¿mm,kayy? — Los policías bajaron con lentitud las armas — no queremos dinero ¿mm,kayy?

— ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres? — inquirió el oficial Yates

—Les daremos a los rehenes ¿mm,kayy? Si ustedes nos dejan ir

El policía apretó los puños, por un lado estaba la vida de ocho alumnos y un maestro de preparatoria de South Park y por el otro estaba la oportunidad de atrapar al jefe del comercio ilegal de Ritalin. Fue una decisión difícil, pero la correcta.

—No hay trato — sentenció provocando el desmayo de la madre de Tweek y sorpresa hacia todo el personal — dile a tu jefe que no lo hay

Mackey apretó la mandíbula, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, la sangre no correría en la bodega, muy grave error. Ésta correría ¿De quién? Eso pronto se sabría. Entró tembloroso a la bodega, negándose al principio a hablar y luego sellando el destino de todos.

—Entonces — dijo Scott sacando su pistola — supongo que a fin de cuentas tendría que ser a la mala. Espero que sirvas de algo cerdito

Cartman quiso responderle, pero se detuvo. No le dedicaría sus últimas palabras.

El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que las ventanas se rompieron, varios policías entraron. Certeras balas atravesaron varias cabezas de los hombres que custodiaban a los rehenes. Otros se defendieron pero acabaron abatidos de igual manera. Craig tomó el control de su cuerpo y empujó a Tweek para que se agachara. Kyle sentía el miedo convertirle en piedra el cuerpo, Marsh fue quien lo regresó a la realidad, quedando ambos pecho tierra. Butters abrazó inconscientemente a Kenneth, quedando ambos en el piso igual que Donovan y Black. Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir los temblores de su amado, según él era un villano, pero temblaba peor que Tweek ante el peligro. Mackey y Garrison se ocultaron detrás de unas columnas metálicas. Scott disparó hábilmente a varios uniformados, acabando con sus vidas o solo deteniéndolos e impidiéndoles seguir disparando. En la parte de afuera las familias miraban expectantes, Ruby deseaba correr y proteger a su hermano. Las mujeres gritaban de terror, imaginando a sus hijos muertos.

Ese miedo les hizo rememorar a ambos enamorados. Los ojos asustados de Tweek calmaron ligeramente ese miedo hasta que finalmente ambos se perdieron en el otro, dejándose llevar. Craig se acercó de la misma manera que ese accidente, pero ahora si pudo recordarlo todo después de sucedido. Sus labios se posaron finalmente sobre los de Tweek, creando una sensación en el estómago tan poderosa que creyeron que millones de mariposas revoloteaban alegres. Ambos corazones se aceleraron al ritmo del movimiento de labios iniciado. Era el primero de muchos besos que Craig y Tweek se darían en sus vidas. Pero ahora si eran ellos, Rodrick y Louis no estaban, actuaban bajo su criterio y sobre todo su corazón. Las balas no se escuchaban, solo los suspiros del rubio y solo sentían la suavidad de los labios ajenos y no el frío piso de la bodega. Cuando el beso se cortó supieron que nada ni nadie los separaría, primero se iban Rodrick y Louis antes que ellos dejaran de amarse.

Cartman sacó su arma también, disparándole a los puntos azules que se convirtieron frente a sus ojos los policías, no sabía cuántos había herido, no sabía cuantos más había, lo único que le interesaba era proteger a Scott, el orgullo también jugaba un papel muy importante en sus acciones, deseaba demostrarle a su medio hermano que era capaz de protegerlo, ninguna bala impactaría a Scott Ternoman si él podía evitarlo. Las demás personas empezaron a caer como hojas en otoño, los rehenes en el suelo, Garrison y Mackey ocultos. Solo lo tenía a él. Y eso lo dejó muy en claro cuando se interpuso entre esa bala y el cuerpo de Scott. El proyectil atravesó con una facilidad inusitada la piel del chico, llegando a rozar el corazón. Mejor hubiera sido que lo golpeara directamente, así no habría tenido tiempo de ver el rostro asustado de su hermano, esa boca abierta dejando ver los perfectos dientes que le produjeron el usar todos esos años un aparato dental. Aventó el arma y se arrodilló al lado del castaño.

—Pendejo — susurró Scott sintiendo un nudo en la garganta — ¡Eres un idiota!

El líquido carmesí salía sin parar del pecho de Cartman, los ojos estaban cerrándose con tortuosa lentitud y por primera vez en su vida Scott se sentía impotente. Veía como Eric se moría y no podía hacer nada. Deseo dar todo su dinero, su trabajo ¡Todo! Con tal de poder salvar a su medio hermanito que a pesar de darle muchos problemas le había enseñado lo que es amor en la vida. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, su mano ensangrentada acarició la pecosa mejilla de Ternoman, con intenciones de decir algo. Las palabras murieron en su boca al igual que su vida en esa bodega de medicinas, en los brazos de un líder tan maligno que en ese instante se veía tan derrotado. Como si también le hubieran arrebatado la vida. Besó los inertes labios de Cartman y se arrastró hacia una de las muchas cajas, las balas le había hecho muchos agujeros y un líquido salía por la parte de abajo, perfecto.

Todas las fuerzas policiales entraron a la bodega, el jefe Yates llegó con los rehenes desatándolos de inmediato. En cuanto estuvo libre Craig tomó con inmensa fuerza la mano de Tweek. Las familias trataban de entrar pero eran detenidas en la puerta. El jefe de los malos seguía por ahí. Los profesores fueron sorprendidos detrás de la columna, los sometieron de inmediato y las esposas inmovilizaron sus manos. Acusación: Homicidio calificado, comercio de drogas y secuestro. Pasarían mucho tiempo en prisión si no es que los condenaban a la silla eléctrica. En ese instante Garrison se preguntó si valió la pena arruinar su vida por la promesa de una vida de ricos. Puede que no. Scott parecía una rata acorralada, pero la verdad era muy diferente; sacó de entre sus ropas un encendedor, prendió una llama y extendió el brazo hacia el charco del extraño líquido. Cuando los oficiales comprendieron ya era muy tarde.

El encendedor cayó sobre el charco y una columna de fuego se alzó frente a todos. El extraño líquido se trataba en realidad de gasolina. Tragándose su orgullo, el oficial Yates ordenó la retirada. Había riesgo de una explosión si había más cajas con ese contenido. Scott salió por una puerta trasera, arrojándose a la laguna, en parte para que no pudieran seguir sus huellas y en parte para escapar de la pronosticada explosión. Muy apenas lograron salir cuando la antigua construcción se convertía en una bola de fuego y se quemaban los cuerpos de todos los subordinados y claro, también el de Eric.

—Mierda — dijo el oficial Harrison — quiero que lo busquen en los alrededores, no puede ir muy lejos ¡No puede escaparse de nosotros carajo!

Los policías obedecieron de inmediato la orden. Algunos otros se quedaron con los rehenes que aún temblaban asustados. Los llevaron al hospital de inmediato, para revisar su estado de salud. Ahí se reunirían con su familia.

"_Le oí gritar tu nombre, tu nombre"_

Kyle sufría de un ataque de nervios al llegar al hospital ¿Quién podía culparlo? Si antes y no se infartó. Stan sujetaba con fuerza su mano en todo momento, aunque le insistieron el revisarlo a él también, el pelinegro se negó, quedándose al lado de su mejor amigo. Acariciando su mano y viendo como los hermosos rizos cobrizos ocultaban con ligereza ese rostro blanco.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que te revisen? — dijo Kyle ya estabilizado sin soltar un segundo la mano de Marsh — podrías estar herido sin saberlo ¿Sabes?

—No te preocupes por mi Kyle. Además, no podía irme sin escuchar tu respuesta

Kyle se puso tan rojo que su cabello parecía pálido a comparación de su rostro. Desvió la mirada sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Kenny había dejado de ser un problema entre ellos, pero eso no le quitaba por completo las dudas ¿Pero qué clase de problemas podrían tener? ¿Era posible meterse en un lío mayor al que acababan de superar? Esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Marsh con ambas manos, acercándolo hasta que ambos frentes y la punta de sus narices se topaban. Los ojos azules de Stanley brillaban más que nunca. Había esperado años por ese instante.

—Te amo Stanley Randal Marsh — suspiró Kyle antes de ser callado

Los labios del pelinegro se sellaron con los de su súper mejor amigo. Era el beso de sus vidas, tal vez no el primero de ambos pero si el primero que no solo daban sus labios si no también sus corazones. Era un beso muy tranquilo, uno que Gerald fue capaz de ver totalmente, deteniendo a su esposa unos segundos más; hablando en voz alta para que los adolescentes escucharan. Kyle se separó de inmediato pero Marsh le dio otro rápido beso antes de que la madre de Broflovski entrara finalmente, Ike era el más preocupado de la familia. Los Marsh llegaron unos minutos después, Shelly saludó muy a fuerza a su hermano. Sharon fue la que lo llenó de preguntas así como Sheila llenó a Kyle de regaños. Los chicos solo podía pensar en su siguiente beso.

—Está bien si me odias — dijo Kenny acostado en la cama del hospital con Butters sentado al lado suyo. También se había negado a que lo revisaran

—La próxima vez no te guardes esas cosas Mysterion — respondió el chico rubio — no es de superhéroes ¿Algo más de lo que debería estar enterado?

—Te amo — la boca de Leopold se abrió ligeramente, pero luego fue cerrada por los labios de Kenneth

Stoch cerró con lentitud los ojos y se dejó llevar totalmente por esa sensación nueva y desconocida. Por el sabor de Kenny. Cuando el beso se rompió Stoch estaba rojo de los pies a la cabeza, desvió la mirada pero abrazó con fuerza a Kenneth, tal y como su reflejo lo hizo durante los balazos. Suspiró unas cuantas veces antes de hablar.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te has guardado eso Kenny? Debiste decirlo antes

Kenny abrazó con fuerza a su ahora novio, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran, besándose de nueva cuenta, con la familia McCormick de testigo. Karen y Kevin abrieron los ojos de par en par mientras que Stuart y Carol estaban demasiado borrachos para distinguir una escena real de una imaginaria. Tal vez fue mejor así, porque cuando llegaron los Stoch el beso se acababa de cortar. Linda entró asustada y abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño mientras su padre lo felicitaba por haber soportado todo eso. Pero entonces Kenneth abrió la boca.

— ¿No felicitarán también al novio de su hijo? — comentó con una sonrisa

Por un instante Leopold sintió que la vida se le iba a los pies, esperó gritos, forcejeos, golpes, amenazas, de todo. Pero no. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió su madre tenía una mano extendida hacia su padre. Steven metió la mano al bolsillo sacando un billete de 20 dólares.

—Te dije que era gay — comentó su madre triunfante recibiendo el dinero

—Carajo, estaba seguro de que no lo era — aceptó el señor Stoch con inusitada tranquilidad — cuidas bien a mi hijo, o te la verás conmigo

Kenny solo besó de nueva cuenta a su amado Leopold "Butters" Stoch.

Estar en ese hospital fue menos desagradable de lo que pensaban. Bueno, con Craig besándote apasionadamente ¿Quién no estaría cómodo? Tweek se hizo un poco hacia atrás, como intentando alejarse para respirar pero Tucker no le dio tregua a esos deliciosos y exquisitos labios. Los Tucker y los Tweak entraron de improviso a la sala. Topándose con semejante escena.

—Hijo — pudo pronunciar el señor Tucker en shock al igual que Richard

— ¿Están bien? ¿Les pasó algo? ¿Ya saben que les ocurre? — les preguntaron las mujeres

—Creo que necesitaremos ver un psiquiatra — dijo Craig rompiendo el beso — porque ya no hay dudas, tenemos un problema mental — lo último lo dijo viendo a Ruby

—No nos i-interesa tanto curarnos ¡Gah! — Continuó Tweek — s-solo queremos s-saber que fue lo q-que ¡Gah! lo provocó — la frase dejó confundidos a los presentes

—Les explicaremos todo — siguió Craig — pero ahora necesitamos descansar

Se quedaron solos en esa blanca habitación, permitiendo que Rodrick y Louis tuvieron también su momento solos. Rodrick sentía su venganza consumada, vería a Garrison en el lugar donde debía estar. Tras las rejas, pagando por todos los crímenes que habían causado. Mackey no se arrepentía de nada, aunque le dolía la indiferencia de Herbert.

—Aún hay algo que me preocupa — dijo Louis bajando la mirada — no creo que Scott vaya a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, después de todo, Eric acabó muerto. Tú buscarías venganza si hubiera sido yo

—Tal vez tengas razón — admitió el rubio — pero por ahora me importa un carajo, si pudiera te haría mío aquí mismo Louis

— ¡R-Rodrick! — exclamó totalmente rojo el pelinegro ante el comentario

Volvieron a unir con fuerza sus labios, saboreando cada centímetro, no se dieron cuenta cuando dejaron de ser ellos y se volvieron Craig y Tweek o cuando regresaron a ser ellos. Era un ir y venir tan sincronizado y al que ya estaban acostumbrándose totalmente.

—Por ahora malditos — masculló Scott con inmensa ira


	9. La causa solo tú la escondes

**Les pido mil disculpas, pero a penas tuve tiempo para subir el capítulo. Se que no tengo perdón pero de verdad mi vida se ha puesto de cabeza, con millones de trabajos escolares. Hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo.**

**Podría tardarme un poco con el epílogo pero lo subiré pronto.**

**De nuevo "Lo que está entre comillas es flashback"**

******************Dedicado a: SweetInsanity1039 y Gabi17**

**Capítulo: 9/10 **

**Canción: Don't you remember de Adele**

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

"Eso no lo sé, tú tampoco sabes ¿Crees que la respuesta surgirá cuando unamos las dos piezas? O más importante aún ¿Estás dispuesto a unir las dos piezas?"

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "La causa solo tú la escondes"**

"_¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?"_

El doctor Henderson era un especialista en el campo de la psiquiatría y cuando se enteró de un caso donde dos chicos decían tener Trastorno de identidad disociativo, dudó mucho en su veracidad. En toda su carrera médica nunca había visto un caso real de dicho trastorno, debido a su rareza. Pero luego de revisar los síntomas de ambos y eliminar el abuso de alguna droga (ilícita o legal) supo que valía la pena realizar la entrevista psiquiátrica. Si ellos tenían dicho problema la otra personalidad surgiría durante la misma. Cuando los vio por primera vez en vivo notó el gran estrés que poseía Tweek y un desinterés extraño en Craig.

—Necesito hablar con sus otras personalidades — dijo el doctor sin creer que sucedería justo lo que pidió — es la única manera de marcar su caso como cierto

—Pues hable — dijo una voz muy grave — ya estamos aquí

Cuando regresó su atención de los papeles a los pacientes fue muy notorio el cambio. El chico rubio ya no temblaba, se había sentado derecho y su mirada estaba fija y no perdida como momentos antes. El otro chico había perdido ese desinterés, ahora ocultaba la mirada y jugaba nerviosamente con las motas de su gorro, casi abrazándose a sí mismo en busca de protección. Dejó caer sus papeles del asombro. Todavía no hablaban y ya estaba seguro de que se trataban de otras personas.

La entrevista solo lo evidenció todavía más, respuestas muy diferentes a las dadas con anterioridad, tono de voz, ademanes, tics, todo indicaba una personalidad diferente en el mismo cuerpo. Terminó la entrevista admitiendo el trastorno. Subestimó el caso. Se acababa de topar con los primeros pacientes de T.P.M. en su historia médica y no era para nada a lo que decían los libros, además, dudaba seriamente cual era la personalidad invasora y cual la real. Quizás el tratamiento no funcionara, pero eso lo decidirían ellos y sus padres. Afuera las familias esperaban impacientes, olvidando la relación extraña entre sus hijos y concentrándose en lo que ignoraron por demasiado tiempo. El T.P.M. el doctor Henderson salió junto con sus nuevos pacientes, las mujeres los abrazaron con fuerza, como con miedo de volverlos a perder, los padres preguntaron.

— ¿Qué piensa doctor? ¿Cree que puedan llegar a curarse? ¿Si tienen…?

—Me temo que sí. En estos casos se recomienda someterlos a una psicoterapia, el trastorno no desaparecerá en sí, solo controlaremos los síntomas. El problema es que el tratamiento puede causar crisis emocionales y es muy doloroso emocionalmente, también es probable la desesperación. Tendrían que ser hospitalizados. Tardaríamos al menos entre tres y seis años y lo único que buscaremos lograr será la unificación de las dos personalidades, que es lo ideal, aunque en otros casos lo más que podemos hacer es crear una convivencia armoniosa entre todas estas

Craig y Tweek escucharon atentamente cada palabra. El rubio temblaba cada vez que mencionaban el probable dolor que sentirían ¿Si se unificaban las personalidades significaba que no volverían a ser los mismos? ¿Sería una mezcla de él y Rodrick? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna ante la idea. Craig pensó que Rodrick y Louis merecían decidir también, pero la susurrante voz de Louis se excusó "Nosotros somos los invasores, no nos tomen en cuenta para tomar esa decisión" El pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro. La señora Tucker y la señora Tweak se vieron entre ellas indecisas. Lo mismo hicieron Thomas y Richard, pero ambos pensando en el dinero para ese costoso tratamiento y después en la carga emocional que implicaría. No podrían ir a la escuela. Les afectaría muy seriamente en sus relaciones interpersonales y académicas. Pero a fin de cuentas era una decisión que no les correspondía a ellos, si no a los afectados. El doctor dejó pasar unos minutos para que digirieran todo lo que dijo antes de continuar con la explicación.

—No puedo obligarlos a internarse debido a que no ha habido conductas agresivas o que signifiquen un daño a la sociedad, así que la decisión cae totalmente en ustedes ¿Quieren tomar el tratamiento, sabiendo que hay riesgo de fallar rotundamente o prefieren llevar la vida como lo han estado haciendo, compartiendo todo con su otra personalidad? ¿Ya tienen una respuesta?

Craig tomó la mano de Tweek, haciendo que ambas miradas chocasen. Era una decisión difícil a los ojos de los demás. Pero algo muy sencillo para ellos dos.

—Dice que en algunos casos solo se logra la convivencia armoniosa

— Así es — contestó el doctor — algunas veces las personalidades no se juntan

—Como habrá podido notar, nuestras personalidades ya conviven bien, pero vinimos aquí buscando otra cosa. Queremos saber de donde surgieron las personalidades ¿Por qué se formaron? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

El doctor no confiaba mucho en lo de "convivencia armoniosa" pero como dijo antes no podía obligarlos. Las causas del T.P.M. son muchas y para identificar el problema haría falta una visita extra. Se cruzó de brazos pensando si realmente quería involucrarse en algo así. Si la prensa se enteraba de la verdadera causa del incendio en las bodegas y el trastorno saliera a la luz pública todo el pueblo estaría sobre él y le exigirían una cura que él no podría dar. Aunque si se limitaba solo a una consulta más podría lavarse las manos y no volver a ver a ese fascinante pero a la vez peligroso y extraño caso de identidad disociativa.

—Tendría que usar la hipnosis, pero creo que es posible saberlo

Fijaron una cita para el día siguiente. Aunque las dos mujeres les suplicaron regresar a casa ellos dijeron que tenían algo más que hacer.

—Hermano — dijo Ruby deteniendo a Craig — ya no hagas pendejadas

Tucker esbozó una inmensa sonrisa, finalmente la Ruby de antes había vuelto, ya estaba harto de la calmada y sumisa versión de su hermanita que lo había hipnotizado el fin de semana.

El cementerio de South Park nunca estaba lleno, pero ese día era la excepción. Habían pasado por una florería y ahora llevaban dos hermosos arreglos, uno de rosas rojas y otro de blancas. Las favoritas de la directora Victoria cuando estaba viva. Sus recuerdos de ella eran escuetos, pero el cariño especial que cada persona le tenía nunca desaparecería de sus corazones. La lápida fue limpiada y luego colocaron los dos ramos. Rodrick y Louis tomaron sus cuerpos, ellos si recordaban cada detalle de ella, su cabello dorado, sus anteojos, su suéter rosa que siempre traía. También recordaban la expresión en su cara al pelear con Garrison, sin miedo a pesar de ser amenazada con un arma. La vida se le fue lentamente a cada segundo que esa corbata le presionaba el cuello y le impedía acceder al vital gas. Muchas noches Louis se despertó con esas pesadillas, reviviendo el asesinato con una claridad espeluznante. Con la culpa recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Pero ahora había hecho lo correcto y finalmente descansaba en paz.

Kyle miraba una fotografía del grupo, con un nudo muy grande en la garganta y un vacío en su estómago. Veía fijamente la imagen de Eric Cartman, ese maldito culón que siempre hablaba mierdas de todos. Por más racista o antisemita que fuera le era imposible a Kyle sentirse feliz por su muerte. En sí él tenía la culpa de todo y puede que haya arruinado la vida de todos los niños que usaron con los experimentos, pero era su amigo muy en el fondo. Stan entró al cuarto, Kyle ocultó la fotografía rápidamente, pero no pudo engañar a Marsh.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también lo extraño ¿Qué raro no?

—Solo hay una persona que fue capaz de vencer a Eric Cartman y sigue libre por el pueblo. Tengo más miedo que tristeza por su muerte

Stanley no supo que más decir, simplemente abrazó a Kyle tratando de que olvidara la bodega, la tormentosa familia Ternoman o todo lo relacionado.

— ¿Qué hacen en un lugar tan deprimente? — inquirió Token asustándolos

Craig y Tweek voltearon de inmediato, topándose con lo que creyeron nunca verían. Token tenía agarrada la mano de Clyde y el castaño le veía con ojos enamorados. Esbozaron una gran sonrisa y le dieron la espalda a la tumba de Victoria, acercándose a sus dos amigos. Los cuatro formaban un grupo con una amistad que ocultaba el amor, una amistad que pudo mantener a raya los síntomas de un trastorno mental mejor aún que un tratamiento costoso. Una amistad que casi se rompe por culpa de agentes externos, lazos que a pesar de ser cercanos no se comparaban con los formados con sus enamorados. Pero cuando la adversidad y la maldad llaman a la puerta siempre contaron con ellos. Clyde llevaba también un pequeño ramo de flores, no visitaba esa tumba desde el día en que la enterraron, hablar de Victoria se convirtió en un tabú muy grande. Uno que nadie deseaba romper y quien lo hacía era ignorado por siempre. Tal vez no tenían nada que decir respecto a ella o quizás se sentían culpables de su muerte en cierto sentido. Pero con los asesinos tras las rejas dicho tabú dejó de existir.

—Supongo que lo mismo que vieron a hacer ustedes — respondió Craig

—Pensé que irían con un psiquiatra — siguió Clyde la conversación

—Ya fuimos ¡Gah! — Contestó Tweek — p-pero tendremos ¡Gah! que volver m-mañana ¿V-Verdad Craig? ¡Gah!

El pelinegro asintió, tomó a Tweek de la mano y se dispuso a irse, pero al pasar al lado de Token el afroamericano le susurró al oído.

—Ten cuidado Craig, él sigue rondando, no se dará por vencido

El de gorro azul solo pudo asentir lentamente, consciente de una realidad desagradable. Tweek por suerte no escuchó nada, era mejor así, se evitaban una crisis nerviosa innecesaria. Clyde se despidió con la mano en alto; preocupado, deseando volverlos a ver.

"_¿No te acuerdas? La razón por la que me amabas"_

El doctor Henderson nunca había realizado una sesión de hipnotismo con dos personas a la vez, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Consideraba el surgimiento de las personalidades un rompecabezas y necesitaba todas las piezas para armarlo. Craig se recuesta en el diván con la mirada fija en Tweek, quien duda unos segundos. Contrario al pelinegro él nunca había sido hipnotizado y la idea le asustaba bastante. A pesar de las miradas alentadoras de su novio le cuesta trabajo sentarse y finalmente recostarse. El doctor cerró las cortinas y preparó una cámara para documentar todo lo que estaba por suceder. Entonces hizo una instrucción que ninguno de los pacientes esperaba oír. Pero lo dijo muy enserio.

—No voy a hipnotizarlos a ustedes, si no a los otros, ellos son los únicos que recuerdan el momento de su nacimiento

Las miradas delatan el cambio, los erráticos ojos de Tweek quedaron fijos en el rostro del doctor y los seguros ojos de Craig se desviaron al piso. El doctor esbozó una sonrisa y encendió la cámara. Respirando hondo un par de veces antes de hablar a la cámara.

—Muy bien, sé que no son Craig y Tweek. Son Rodrick y Louis, espero que con esto todos sepamos por fin el motivo por el que están aquí

La voz se volvió un susurro, luego un molesto zumbido. Todo se hizo blando y finalmente negro. Mostrando figuras que se convirtieron en personas.

"—Es-estoy s-solo ¡Gah! ¿O n-no? ¿Y s-sí alguien m-me m-mata? ¡Gah! ¿Sí mi p-padre s-se vuelve l-loco y me a-asesina? ¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!

Tweek lloraba desconsolado en su habitación, sus padres estaban trabajando en el café y no le prestaban nada de atención. Se había tomado diez tazas de ese líquido y todo le daba vueltas. Dejando una profunda soledad en su corazón y unas ganas inmensas de arrojarse por el balcón y acabar con todo. De hecho, solo le hacía falta dar un paso y todo acabaría. Deseaba estar con alguien, tener un amigo, quien fuera. Acabar con el profundo sentimiento de soledad de una vez y por todas. Deseaba dejar de ser él, dejar de existir, que alguien tomara su lugar.

Entonces se detuvo, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y una sensación de seguridad le embriagó al punto de hacerlo a un lado. Una persona diferentes fue quien abrió los ojos, un niño de cinco años diferente. Alguien que cerró la ventana y desistió del suicidio. Una persona que tomaría el lugar de Tweek en los momentos difíciles, llamado Rodrick, creado así.

Craig sentía una inmensa ira hacia su padre, nunca estaba en casa y en el instante que ponía un pie en ésta, las peleas iniciaban, su madre estaba embarazada y aún así recibía los golpes de un posesivo y mal padre. Muchas veces deseó detener la tortura, ser él quien golpeara a Thomas y defendiera a su madre. Por eso estaba tomando un enorme cuchillo de la cocina sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Saltó del banco en el que había subido, dispuesto hasta de matar a ese hombre con tal de ser libre. Llegó hasta la mitad de la cocina cuando escuchó la poderosa voz de su padre incluirlo en los regaños. El miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de Craig, un miedo que se transformó en otra persona capaz de encapsular la ira del pelinegro y evitar una tragedia. Soltó el cuchillo y se echó al piso a llorar. Sujetando con fuerza su gorro, jugando con las motas, tratando de calmar el terror paralizante. Un chico de cinco años muy diferente, ese sería de ahora en adelante Louis.

En una plaza se toparon por primera vez Craig y Tweek, ya eran amigos, ya se conocían. Pero en el preciso instante en que Louis y Rodrick intercambiaron miradas supieron que no querían separarse nunca. Fue amor inmediato, puro, total. El mismo que los condenaría después.

—Entonces — dijo Louis como queriendo demostrar que entendió — ¿Tú y yo somos solo unas almas diferentes, que viven en los cuerpos de Craig y Tweek?"

Todo se hizo negro, luego blanco y volvieron a la sala. Rodrick y Louis se miraron confundidos ¿Eran eso? ¿El resultado de la soledad y del miedo? De inmediato escucharon una voz en su cabeza.

"No lo son, son nuestros amigos, somos una sola persona" Por primera vez experimentaron lo mismo que Craig y Tweek, la misteriosa voz. Por primera vez dejaron de ser la voz para convertirse en el cuerpo y supieron que a partir de entonces ya no existiría ni la voz ni el cuerpo, que todos serían exactamente lo mismo, una persona. Alguien con sentimientos, con una historia, con un profundo amor por alguien más, ya no una voz.

Decir que los padres de ambos sintieron una inmensa culpa al enterarse de la causa es poco, sintieron como si ellos fueran los afectados, lloraron, maldijeron a todo el mundo en especial a ellos mismos y pidieron mil disculpas a ambos chicos. Ruby también estaba impactada, pero por el hecho de que su padre golpeara a su madre sin importarle que ella estuviera embarazada. Tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo.

—Entonces — inició el señor Richard Tweak — ¿Es todo?

— ¿Acabó todo? — Preguntó la señora Tweak sin saber exactamente a quien iba dirigida la cuestión — ¿Todo regresará a la normalidad?

Craig volteó a ver a Tweek, las cosas irán mejor de ahora en adelante, tanto en la escuela, su casa, ellos mismos. Tomó su mano con seguridad, consciente de que Louis también podía sentir la presencia de su amando. Tweek sonrió y sus temblores se detuvieron lo suficiente como para dejar de verse a simple vista. Estaba contento, con unos inmensos deseos de besar a Craig en ese preciso instante, a mitad de la sala de espera del consultorio psiquiátrico en lo alto del hospital, delante de todos sus familiares, deseaba hacerlo con toda su alma.

—Lamento arruinarles la fiesta — dijo una voz que los paralizó a todos — pero es muy tarde para regresar a la normalidad

"_No tenía idea del estado en el que estábamos metidos"_

Kenny iba sonriente por la calle, mientras Leopold se sonrojaba a más no poder, pero no apartaba su mano de la de Kenny. Contento también por estar a su lado y completamente ilesos. Una parte de él extrañaba terriblemente a Eric, pero cada vez que la sonrisa del chico pobre era dedicada a él se sentía contento, completo y realizado. Pero entonces una persona se acercó a ellos, deteniendo a Kenny y colocándole un arma en la espalda, asustando al pequeño Stoch como nadie.

— ¿Dónde están? — dijo una voz que te inmediato reconocieron, Ternoman

— ¿Quiénes? — se hizo el desentendido Kenneth controlándose

—No te hagas pendejo McCormick, que debería pegarte un rito ahora mismo y en cambio te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir si me diriges a donde están ellos — dijo Ternoman preparando el arma, no bromeaba

—Él no mató a Eric — habló sin pensar Leopold, enojando al pelirrojo

—Todos ustedes lo mataron, solo pensaba vengarme de los enfermos mentales. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, fue tu culpa ¡Tú traicionaste a Eric para quedarte con este hijo de puta! Bueno, ojo por ojo — Ternoman disparó el arma, atravesando el corazón de Kenny — novio por novio

Dicho eso salió disparado hacia un callejón, perdiéndose con la habilidad de una comadreja. Butters sintió que su vida acababa, gritó por ayuda. Pero Kenny sangraba sin parar, sin avisarle a Stoch que volvería al día siguiente. Ternoman tenía otro plan escondido. Pasó como un rayo por el cementerio, topándose justo con quien deseaba, saliendo de las grandes y lúgubres puertas. Le apuntó al castaño con el arma.

—Me dicen ¿O también quieren morir? — inquirió dando a entender que uno de sus amigos había muerto. Token no tuvo más remedio

—En el hospital "Paso al infierno" — dijo con un nudo en el estómago

La sonrisa de Ternoman fue tan grande que dejó ver sus aparatos dentales. Pensó en matar también a Donovan, pero una patrulla lo hizo desistir, se alejó de un salto. Al tiempo que Token pedía ayuda. Cuando el jefe de policía Yates volteó intrigado por el escándalo casi se va de espaldas. Su objetivo, su enemigo se le iba de nuevo. Sacó su arma salió del auto y trató de asestarle un disparo. El objeto de plomo rozó la pierna de Ternoman haciendo un rasguño que comenzó a sangrar y manchó el pantalón. Pero el pelirrojo no se molestó en regresar la agresión. Su meta estaba clara y no tenía tiempo que perder.

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó el oficial, luego se acercó a los chicos — ¿A dónde mierda va?

Token y Clyde muy apenas lograron susurrar la respuesta debido al miedo y temblor que los sacudió. El oficial fue a su patrulla y dio el aviso. Stan recibió una llamada muy asustada por parte de Clyde. Kyle solo pudo observar la boca abierta de su amado y el celular cayéndose al piso antes de salir ambos corriendo hacia un rumbo supuesto. El hospital. Para llegar hasta el último piso que es el psiquiátrico se necesita un pase muy especial, pero el pase de Ternoman fue la parte de atrás de su arma golpeando las nucas de todos los guardias. Llegando hasta el ascensor que lo llevaría al último puso. Cargó nuevamente la pistola y sintió como la ira lo consumía. Pero no los mataría de golpe, sin aviso, no; disfrutaría la venganza tal y como ellos disfrutan de su tranquila vida. Se acercó sigiloso, escuchado el final de una conversación ¿Normalidad? ¿Pueden ellos regresar a un estado tan deseable mientras él se muere de tristeza y soledad con su amado a tres metros bajo tierra? Primero lo matan a él.

—Lamento arruinarles la fiesta, pero es muy tarde para regresar a la normalidad

Craig sabía que el momento llegaría, pero no pensó que tan pronto. Tweek tuvo que sostenerse de él con fuerza para no caer el suelo desmayado. Las familias contuvieron la respiración al tiempo que el doctor levantaba las manos junto con su joven asistente. Ternoman les apuntó totalmente iracundo.

—Largo — masculló Scott — esto es entre Rodrick, Louis y yo ¿De acuerdo?

Tweek dejó de temblar, irguiéndose imponente, Craig se hizo a un lado con miedo. La orden al principio fue ignorada, pero pronto se quedaron los tres completamente solos en esa sala de espera. El jefe de policía Harrison Yates casi llegaba al lugar con cientos de patrullas. Clyde y Token se bajaron de una de ellas muy preocupados. De un taxi saltaron Kyle y Stan también en las mismas. Entonces los oficiales vieron bajar la familia. Scott fue más rápido que ellos, la cosa se complicó, ya no era un arresto, sería otro rescate.

—Evacuen el hospital — ordenó el oficial — ese loco es capaz de volarlo

Los primeros oficiales evacuaron con lentitud, pero el jefe subió por las escaleras rumbo al último piso, tratando de llegar a tiempo. Aunque no tanto para salvar a esos chicos, si no para no permitir que Scott se le escapara. Clyde, Token, Kyle y Stan ignoraron las órdenes y subieron detrás del uniformado. Ruby trató de seguirlos pero fue detenida de inmediato. Las muertes debían mantenerse al margen según el código de los guardianes de la ley.

— ¿De verdad creían que todo se acabó al quemarse mi fábrica clandestina? ¿No les pasó por la cabeza que me ventaría de ustedes por matarlo? — masculló Scott

—Claro que sí — respondió Rodrick con esa voz grave y actitud que era capaz de fastidiar a la persona más calmada — pero no creímos que fueras tan pendejo como para venir aquí y amenazarnos — terminó riéndose ante la preocupada mirada de su amado

—No te rías pendejo —dijo Scott cambiando su blanco — o lo mato de un solo disparo como lo hicieron con Cartman ¿Ya no es tan gracioso?

Rodrick cambió su actitud, comprendiendo la locura del chico. Ya no le importaba mantenerse libre, ganar dinero o cosas así, lo único que deseaba era una venganza fría, seca y tajante. Rodrick lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Por eso supo que uno de ellos acabaría muerto ese día. O al menos muy herido.

—No tenía nada contra ti o Cartman — inició el rubio — ni siquiera pensé que estuvieran involucrados. Pero tú fuiste quien ordenó mi muerte ¿No es así?

—Eras un testigo, eso es lo que hago con los testigos. No fue nada personal

—En cambio esto sí — continuó el estudiante — pero sigo sin odiarte Scott

—Lástima, yo si te odio. Y con toda mi alma Rodrick, Tweek o quien mierda sean ustedes dos par de enfermos. Pero ya no habrá nada de qué preocupar a sus familias o a sus amigos. Ahora mismo acabaré con miles de problemas

— ¡Quieto Scott maldito hijo de puta! — gritó el jefe Yates entrando a la sala

Clyde y los demás muy apenas llegaron a la parte superior, cansados y sin ninguna condición física. Escucharon el grito y apuraron el paso, logrando llegar detrás del policía que le apuntaba a su más grande objetivo. Aun más que esa ridícula misión de meter negros ricos a la cárcel o detener la prostitución en el pueblo. Se había convertido en algo personal entre él y su genio enemigo. Y si algo habían aprendido en los últimos días era que todo el odio era malo, pero el motivado por cosas fuera de negocios, como el amor, la amistad o la familia eran mil veces más destructivos. Todo se volvió lento, como si vieran una de esas películas de acción sin poder interferir a pesar de estar a unos cuantos metros. Entonces comprendieron las escenas que siempre les fastidiaban "Hagan algo, no se queden parados como pendejos" era lo que siempre gritaban. Pero ahora estaban ahí, parados como pendejos. El pelirrojo le dedicó una tétrica sonrisa al policía, a su rival desconocido. Lo siguiente ocurrió en un segundo, pero fue tan nítido y claro que parecía un día entero. Uno inolvidable. Un segundo, menos, fue necesario para Louis se diera cuenta. Fue él, fue Craig, ambos lo decidieron con sincronización fascinante. Rodrick se paralizó, Tweek también, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo.

Scott tomó el arma con fuerza, cambiando el rumbo y viendo con odio los ojos del culpable. Disparó el arma soltando la pólvora que manchó su mano aunque no fuera perceptible a simple vista. La bala viajó en una trayectoria perfecta, directo al cuerpo del rubio. Pero entonces el cuerpo de cierto pelinegro se interpuso, recibiendo el impacto.


	10. Epílogo: Rodrick y Louis

**Bueno, les traigo el esperado epílogo. Esta historia me causo dolores de cabeza, falta de inspiración y muchos otros problemas pero fue un reto a mi misma y lo superé. Espero que les agrade el final tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. **

**Quiero agradecer a : jupter, Mely-Mad Hatter, Garu0212, Sakuyachan16, thetalentlesswriter, SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower, Sweek-Lawliet y a todos los que comentaron en este fic**

**En especial quiero agradecer a Gabi (enserio mil gracias por tus reviews) y a SweetInsanity1039. Por ellas escribi este fic, ya saben a quien agradecerle**

**Capítulo: 10/10**

**Canción: Your love is my drug de Ke$ha**

**Parejas: Principal: Craig y Tweek. **

** Secundarias: Style, Clyen, Bunny ¿Stenny? ¿Cutters?**

**De nuevo "lo que esta entre comillas es flashback"**

**Para quienes quieren saber cual será mi siguente historia, va a ser Husos Horarios, en borrador ya voy a la mitad pero no he tecleado absolutamente nada. Así que puedo tardarme un poco más en publicarla. **

**Les daré un pequeño adelanto. **

**Husos horarios forma junto con ¿Estudias o trabajas? y Papel y tinta una trilogía, por así decirlo. Si se fijan en la primera historia lo que separa a los chicos es la distancia, en la segunda los separa el tiempo. Así que en Husos horarios los separaran ambas cosas. **

**Serán seis parejas y cada una de ellas estara en una ciudad diferente, osea en un huso horario diferente. Clyde y Token estaran en Alaska EUA, Craig y Tweek en Río de Janeiro Brasil, Christophe y Gregory en Roma Italia, Stan y Kyle en El Cairo Egipto, Damien y Pip en Beijing China y por último Kenny y Butters en Sidney Australia. **

**También tendrá nuevos elementos, volveré a incluir el POV pero el clímax será un flashback. **

**Es lo más que puedo decir hasta el momento, pronto la publicaré, lo prometo. **

**Y como siempre, ya saben que para mi. "El final de una historia es solo el principio de otra"**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Paker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

"Sueño con el día en que solo estemos tú y yo. Supongo que ellos sueñan exactamente lo mismo"

**Epílogo: "Rodrick y Louis"**

"_¿Qué tienes chico que es tan difícil de encontrar?"_

Craig se estremeció, sudó frío. Sus ojos se apretaron con inmensa fuerza. La sangre salió disparada por sus venas, el miedo lo recorrió y provocó que se revolcara en donde estaba. Conteniendo las terribles ganas de gritar. Finalmente no pudo más y soltó el grito, irguiéndose y respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su pecho desnudo. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver a su alrededor. La habitación lucía como siempre, con la luz primaveral entrando por la ventana. Miró su costado, notando la cicatriz. Recordó ese día en sus sueños. De hecho, recordó toda su vida desde ese accidente durante el jardín de niños hasta el disparo en el hospital. Tweek entró asustado a la habitación, impulsado por el deseo de Rodrick de cerciorarse de que Louis estaba bien. El rubio se quedó ahí en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué o-ocurre? ¡Gah! ¿U-un duende o a-algo así? ¡Gah!

Craig se tomó unos segundos para responder, terminando de asimilar que todo fue un sueño. Que todo había pasado hacía muchos años.

"La bala impactó al pelinegro, atravesando su costado, alojándose en el interior. Dejando un agujero lleno de sangre que rápidamente llegó hasta los pies segundos antes de caer. Rodrick abrió los ojos de par en par. La pistola del oficial fue disparada hiriendo a Ternoman en la mano que soltó el arma, dejándolo indefenso. El rubio se apresuró a tapar el lugar por donde Louis perdía sangre. Menos mal que estaban en un hospital. Entonces se hicieron a un lado, Tweek tembló como nunca lo había hecho, incluso creyeron que convulsionaría ahí mismo. Craig no gritó al sentir la punzada de dolor. Se contuvo para no alarmar más a su novio. El jefe Yates le disparó en una pierna a Scott quien cayó al piso en medio del charco de sangre de Craig. Apretó con mucha fuerza los puños, no cumplió con su venganza, pero al menos los hirió profundamente. Sintió como colocaban sus manos en su espalda y las esposas atraparon sus muñecas. Ni siquiera dejaron que un médico lo viera.

El jefe Harrison hubiera deseado matarlo en ese instante, pero el maldito se hubiera ido de este mundo felizmente. Lo subió a la patrulla a empujones y todavía sangrando, olvidándose del chico herido. Una enfermera fue mandada al oír los suplicantes gritos de auxilio. Craig casi había perdido un litro de sangre. Pero nunca perdió el conocimiento o soltó la mano de su amado Tweek, así como Rodrick no soltó a su amado Louis."

—No Tweek — respondió tranquilamente Tucker — fue una pesadilla

Dicho eso se dedicó a besar los labios del rubio por un buen rato. Regresando a su realidad actual, a su pacífica vida felizmente casado con Tweek Tweak. Viviendo ambos en una casa de ensueños, trabajando justo en lo que deseaban o al menos en el acuerdo que lograron hacer con Rodrick y Louis. El rubio empujó a su esposo, se les hacía muy tarde.

—Ya casi a-abro ¡Gah! Kyle n-no es p-paciente — trató de apurarlo

Craig bufó un poco, pero Tweak tenía razón, se levantó de la cama sin recordar que seguía desnudo. Cuando volteó a ver al rubio sus mejillas ya están rojas y se esforzaba por ver a cualquier lado menos ahí, pero los pervertidos ojos de Rodrick le obligaban a regresar a su entrepierna. Craig rió felizmente, abrazando a Tweek. Vistiéndose luego. El trabajo del rubio era en la misma cafetería que tenían sus padres, mientras que Tucker estudió derecho y hacía dúo con Broflovski. Por eso se apuraban en las mañanas, porque Kyle era capaz de matarlo por un retraso.

Craig dejó a su esposo en la cafetería y partió a la oficina. Los primeros clientes de ese día en la cafetería Tweak fueron Butters y Kenny. Al verlos entrar al local Tweek o tal vez Rodrick recordaron lo sucedido con la joven pareja y el riesgo que tuvieron de perderse el uno al otro. El rubio pervertido se sentó en la barra mientras Tweek les servía un café.

— ¿Ya estás mejor Kenny? — preguntó Rodrick

—Solo fue una gripa — respondió el inmortal sentando a Leopold a su lado

"Kenneth abrió con lentitud los ojos. Vio a su alrededor y se sorprendió de estar de nueva cuenta en el hospital. Butters yacía a su lado, con el rostro recostado en la cama, profundamente dormido. Había caído de cansancio alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, hora en que sacaron al rubio del quirófano. McCormick intentó erguirse pero un dolor en el pecho se lo impidió. Los aparatos marcaron el acelero cardiaco y el ruido despertó a Stoch. En cuanto sus ojos vieron a Kenny consciente rompió en llanto, abrazándolo con inmensa fuerza aumentado el ritmo cardiaco. Eso no tenía sentido, él estaba seguro de haber muerto en la calle luego del balazo de Scott.

—Lograron revivirte — dijo Butters leyendo la mente de Kenny — pero tuvieron que operarte de emergencia porque la bala dañó tu corazón. Pero ya todo está bien, te vas a recuperar, saldremos adelante…

Stoch no pudo continuar porque se le rompió la voz. Kenny besó sus labios tratando de tranquilizarlo. Entonces, cuando todo regresó a un estado calmado Kenneth se preguntó por Craig y Tweek, causando otro aumento en sus palpitaciones. Tomó a Leopold de la mano con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo están Craig y Tweek? Ternoman dio con ellos ¿No es así?

—Craig resultó herido — respondió el rubio — pero no fue nada tan grave

La enfermera entró unos minutos después, revisando al rubio e inyectándole una medicina para el corazón que sería de por vida. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que no habría mejor momento para explicarle al chico sus poderes. Una vez que la enfermera salió, aventó el frasco lejos, negándose a depender de una droga para lo que podía solucionarse con una rápida muerte. Leopold se levantó y empezó a recoger el medicamente, extrañado por la actitud de Kenneth.

—Se que estás enojado, pero no es la manera de…

—No puedo morir — fue cortante el rubio — ¿Cómo crees que salvé a Adler de la explosión Butters? Las llamas me consumieron. Morí y reviví al día siguiente, totalmente curado

Leopold levantó la cabeza, comprendiendo el rumbo de la situación. Muchas veces se había preguntado como Mysterion salía de sus trampas mortales o de algún incendio o cosas así. Ahora lo entendía, no salía. Moría en todas y cada una de ellas y era capaz de volver a la escuela y dedicarle una tranquila y bella sonrisa. Pero el corazón se le apretó en el pecho.

—No quiero verte morir — dijo conteniendo una lágrima y sintiendo como la voz se le cortaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta

—Jamás lo verás — declaró Kenny deseando poder levantarse y abrazarle

Kenneth murió en la noche, pero revivió al día siguiente como siempre. Butters fue el más contento al verle entrar al salón de clases. Intrigado por la salud humana el pequeño Butters se convirtió en doctor mientras Kenny solo pudo costear la carrera de enfermería. Cuando le pidieron especializarse fue muy sencillo para Leopold elegir. Psiquiatría. No quería permitir que las cosas con algún paciente con un trastorno se salieran tanto de control, no quería ver a otros Craig y Tweek. Kenneth lo apoyó siempre. A pesar de tener muchos pacientes que harían temblar al más valiente. Pero nunca se toparon con otro caso de T.P.M."

—Pero ya está bien — continuó Leopold — aunque se negaba a descansar

—Era tan aburrido estar en la cama sin ti — respondió descaradamente Kenneth

Rodrick no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ante el sonrojo de Leopold. Regresó a la cocina y preparó más café, él no era el adicto pero el cuerpo de Tweek se lo exigía. Era un precio muy bajo con tal de estar con Louis. Cuando salió de nuevo había nuevos clientes. La fama del café era bastante, aunque el único con mérito era Tweek. El día parecía muy normal, pero no lo era, tenían una cita muy importante en la tarde y el tiempo le parecía muy rápido a Tweek y muy lento a Rodrick. Quien se moría de ganas porque la hora indicada llegara. En eso no estaban para nada de acuerdo.

— ¡Eres un maldito impuntual Tucker! —bufó Broflovski cerrándole la puerta en la cara, como si se tratara de un profesor enojado que castigaba a sus alumnos, ninguno pudo evitar el recuerdo de los equipos de biología

Finalmente Kyle superó el enojo y dejó entrar a Craig, después de todo, eran un equipo, y le debía lo que lo hacía más feliz en todo el planeta.

"Kyle y Stan esperaban en el pasillo del hospital para saber el estado de Craig. Se sentían culpables por no haber actuado. Todavía no sabían lo de Kenny pero algo les había hecho pensar en él. En ese gran obstáculo, ahora superado. Stan tomó la mano de su novio, acercándolo. Apoyados los dos en la pared del pasillo, con nudos en las gargantas y algo cruzándoles el estómago, apretándoles también el pecho. Era el famoso sentimiento de culpabilidad. Adler había llegado también, aunque de hecho ya nada tenía que ver en todo eso. Aunque así lo dictaba su corazón. El detonó una bomba y deseaba asegurarse de que nadie hubiera salido herido, al menos no de mucha gravedad. Por eso la noticia del nuevo ingreso de dos de los chicos al hospital le atemorizó bastante.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran? — preguntó asustado el profesor de biología

—No lo sabemos — respondió Kyle con un hilo de voz tristemente

Adler se paró al lado de ellos, quitándose el sombrero que llevaba puesto como buscando las palabras exactas para expresar algo que no sabía cómo decirlo. Finalmente decidió ser directo, de toda maneras ellos no eran sus amigos o familiares, solo eran unos alumnos muy apegados.

—Los profesores hicimos una apuesta — dijo sacando ligeramente de su preocupación a los chicos de preparatoria — queríamos saber cuánto se tardarían en darse cuenta de que se amaban — terminó sin descaro alguno

Stan y Kyle abrieron la boca sorprendidos a punto de gritarle al maestro 'No somos maricas' pero de nada les serviría negarlo. No con las manos entrelazadas ni con el rubor en las mejillas a más no poder.

— ¿Y quién ganó? — trató de hacer como si no les importara Marsh

—Yo — Responde con orgullo Adler, sorprendiéndolos todavía más

Una enfermera salió de la habitación, llamando a familiares, Kyle Stan y el profesor se colaron entre ellos. Las buenas noticias animaron a todos y quitaron un peso tremendo de encima al maestro. No se quedó para la empalagosa escena de abrazos y palabras contentas. Stan y Kyle vieron salir a su maestro y no intentaron detenerlo. El pelirrojo creyó sentir un poco de admiración antes de recordar la apuesta. Estalló en insultos y frases molestas hasta que la boca de Stan cerró la suya con un beso. A mitad de ese hospital, luego de jurar ante medio mundo que no era marica. Cuando el beso se cortó Kyle solo bajó la mirada notablemente avergonzado, ganándose una pequeña risa del pelinegro.

—Era lo que deseabas ¿O no? — preguntó pícaramente a su judío

Kyle solo se mordió los labios, como conteniendo las ganas de plantarle otro beso a su novio. No lo logró, sus labios se fusionaron en un apasionado beso que hizo que todas las enfermeras se sonrojaran, otras les sacaran fotos y que los doctores desviaran la mirada, fingiendo la mayor atención al piso del hospital al que llamaron 'Bastante reluciente'."

—Pensé que Marsh estaría aquí — dijo Tucker entrando, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por parte del judío — te abrochaste mal la camisa

Stan no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, salir de su escondite y reír ante la mirada enojada de Kyle y sus temblorosas manos que abrochaban la camisa equivocándose una y otra vez. Hasta que el pelinegro se acercó a ayudarle. El abogado quiso reclamarle a Tucker pero cuando lo encaró se topó con el sonrojado rostro de Louis. Eso le hizo hervir todavía más la sangre.

— ¡Tucker! — Bramó — ¡Marica no huyas así!

Craig rió internamente hasta que las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

"_Quizás necesito un poco de rehabilitación o tal vez solo dormir un poco"_

La mañana había pasado. Tucker convenció a Kyle de comer en el café de los Tweak y le plantó un rápido beso a su novio en cuanto lo vio detrás de la barra, con ese delantal que siempre lo hacía ver bien. Kenny y Butters rieron ante el sonrojo del rubio y luego el contra ataque por parte de Rodrick y el sonrojo de Louis. Stan y Kyle también rieron ahora. Se sentaron también en la barra pidiendo lo de siempre. Entonces las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par. Menos mal que solo estaban ellos seis porque la parejita derramaba miel desde sus rostros, felices hasta la unión de sus manos. Clyde y Token.

"— ¿Por qué mierda le dijiste? — inquirió Clyde furioso, tanto que su rostro se había enrojecido y unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

—Para que no te mataran — respondió Token intentando abrazarlo

Clyde lo apartó de forma brusca, con una fuerza impresionante. Por momentos el afroamericano olvidaba que Clyde era hombre y un bastante fuerte y atlético. Cansado de que lo llamaran gordo de niño. Lo abrazó demostrando una fuerza superior. Así estuvieron hasta que el ritmo de sus respiraciones se sincronizó y el ritmo de sus corazones se aceleraron por la cercanía del otro. Pero Clyde hundió más su cabeza en el protector pecho de su amigo. Token aceptó el contacto, sabiendo quien debía de proteger a quién. Nunca renunciaría a él, ni teniendo un arma en la cabeza o luego de ser masacrado a golpes, nunca lo haría.

—Te amo — confesó el afroamericano haciendo que el abrazo se rompiera y Donovan lo empujara lejos — se que tu también me amas Clyde, si no, no me hubiera arriesgado a decírtelo. No soportaría perderte

Las lágrimas volvieron a escurrir por las mejillas del castaño. Pero ahora eran unas lágrimas de completa felicidad. Se lanzó a su amigo, bueno, a partir de ese momento se convertía en su novio. Los labios de ambos lo sellaron en un deseado y dulce beso.

Habrían estado así por siempre de no ser por la voz de la enfermera que traía muy buenas noticias de sus dos amigos. Bueno, al parecer a partir de ese día serían sus cuatro mejores amigos. Token acarició la mejilla del amante de los tacos y ahora amante suyo. Aunque en realidad Token era quien se sentía perdidamente atrapado por él.

— ¿Ya sabes que estudiar? — Inquirió Token una noche — porque yo sí lo sé. Me convertiré en músico y si no, en un famoso cantante

—Solo sé una cosa — respondió Clyde — ¡Nada de matemáticas!

Entonces dime Clyde ¿Por qué te convertiste en fisicomatemático? Token no pudo evitar reírse el día de la graduación de su amado, el castaño le miró enojado y fingió estar herido. Pero un rápido beso en la mejilla regresó todo a la normalidad. La carrera de Token despegó, pero no quiso apartarse de su pequeño Einstein Clyde."

El castaño levantó la mano izquierda con bastante orgullo y todos comprendieron de inmediato. Claro que la gran piedra preciosa en el plateado anillo no dio ninguna pista. Butters aplaudió poniéndose de pie de inmediato ante las ovaciones de los otros, los chiflidos y pequeñas burlas del pervertido de McCormick. Token sonrió también, la pareja se acercó a los amigos que vieron con recelo el precioso compromiso. La promesa final entre el par de maricas.

—Mira quien lo dice Tucker — se quejó Token — el marica por dos

Rodrick no pudo evitar unirse a la risa comunitaria ante el enojo y vergüenza de los chicos, que luego se convirtió en un doble enojo que se disipó totalmente con un desesperado beso entre Rodrick y Louis.

—Tienen su casa para eso — se quejó Clyde entre apenado y burlón

Tenían razón, pero Rodrick dudaba soportar tanto tiempo lejos del cuerpo de su amado. Al menos se conformó con tenerlo de la mano hasta que dieron las dos y Craig tuvo que regresar a su oficina con Broflovski.

—Recuerda ¡Gah! E-es a l-las cuatro — dijo Tweek con su tic

—Sería incapaz de olvidarlo — respondió el pelinegro saliendo junto al judío. Kyle volteó a verle con interrogante en el rostro — camina Broflovski

El pelirrojo bufó ante esa actitud, pero en realidad no podía quejarse. Había soportado la presencia de Marsh todo ese tiempo sin la mínima queja. Craig no quería decirle a su compañero la verdad, porque si lo hacía la reacción era muy predecible, un grito y luego un rotundo no. Tomando la frase como una pregunta y no como un aviso. Además, no era él quien deseaba ir ahí. 'No es momento de cambiar de opinión' escuchó la voz enojada de Louis.

Tweek puso el anuncio, cerraba a las tres y media y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Finalmente Kenny y Butters se fueron también, acompañando a los prometidos rumbo a sus casas que quedaban de paso por el hospital. El doctor Henderson podría haberse hecho muy famoso si revelaba los detalles del caso o mostraba la grabación. Pero decidió mantener la historia como debía ser, en privado. Así es donde siempre debió estar. Ruby no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano, ella se fue a estudiar a Denver y todavía seguía ahí, pero ya trabajando. Recordaba lo que se celebraba ese día. Le sería imposible olvidarlo. Pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas con tal de llegar con los policías a la bodega. Siete años habían pasado desde aquel día y no dudaba que su hermano tuviera pensado algo especial para el aniversario. Y de no ser él, Rodrick sería el encargado.

— 'Las cuatro' — pensó Tweek cerrando el local, sintiendo que alguien se paraba detrás de él. No pudo evitar soltar un grito, pero solo era Craig

El pelinegro al principio rió por la reacción, pero luego se puso serio. Tomó la mano de su esposo y los dos caminaron al lugar que nunca pensaron visitar. La prisión de South Park. Llenaron los formularios, pasaron por las revisiones, cada quien entró a la sala antes de que el prisionera fuera conducido directamente hacia ellos, con su traje naranja y esposado de manos y pies.

— ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? — inquirió Garrison sentándose delante de la visita

—Rodrick — respondió el rubio dejando de temblar, pero lo dijo casi en susurro, porque según los guardias, el chico delante de ellos eran Tweek

— ¿A qué se debe semejante honor? — inquirió el profesor cruzando los brazos

De hecho, ni Rodrick estaba muy seguro de lo que deseaba lograr con esto. Había conseguido lo que deseaba. Secuestro, asesinato, muy apenas logró evitar la pena de muerte. Pasaría el resto de sus días en ese nido de ratas e incluso Herbert era consciente de que lo merecía. Si tan solo hubiera acelerado unos cuantos metros más en ese parque ahora seguiría libre, revolcándose en todo el dinero producido con el Ritalin. O con un balazo en la cabeza, propinado por Scott que no deseaba compartir las ganancias. Mackey se lo advirtió, pero nunca le hizo casi. El rubio suspiró antes de pronunciar, quizá, las palabras más difíciles de su vida.

—Lamento haberte metido a la cárcel — dijo desviando la mirada

Herbert abrió los ojos de par en par unos minutos, como procesando las palabras y buscando el motivo de haberlas oído. Entonces lo supo. Louis. Esa alma tan dulce que le pidió que se disculpara con él por miedo al karma.

—Te equivocas — leyó su mente Rodrick — ¿Por qué debería tomarme la molestia de seguir odiándote? Es más humano perdonarte Herbert ¿No crees?

—Perdóname por haberte atropellado e intentar matarte tantas veces — le siguió el juego sin comprender todavía el motivo de esa rara e inesperada disculpa

Rodrick esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de volver a ser el pequeño Tweek Tweak. Temblando como un hámster asustado. La verdad, la disculpa era porque de no haber pasado todo eso no hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tan perfecto y no hubieran dejado de ser la molesta y terrorífica voz que torturaba a los mejores amigos.

—Por cierto Tweek — dijo Garrison antes de que el rubio se levantara — esa presentación merecía un diez. Espero que Adler se los diera

Ahora Tweek también sonrió, con una paz inmensa en el pecho.

—Usted fue una víctima — exclamó Louis sin siquiera dejar que el ex consejero se sentara delante de él — no debería estar aquí encerrado

Mackey abrió los ojos de par en par. Jamás pensó escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de Craig. A pesar de saber que quien hablaba era Louis, le impactaba por el aspecto físico. Luego de asimilar lo ocurrido esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó su mano en su mejilla, como deseando restarle importancia al asunto ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando se trata de una cadena perpetua? Louis no se tomó el gesto como un tranquilizante, si no como una especie de burla. Frunció el ceño lo que provocó que una sonrisa saliera de los labios ajenos. Hacía mucho que una risa se escuchaba en el pabellón de los condenados a cadena perpetua.

—No encuentro el chiste — bufó Louis cruzándose de brazos y alejándose un poco

—Simplemente, me parece muy amable de tu parte — comentó Mackey sin verle directamente — pero yo no soy una víctima, pude perfectamente salir de esos negocios en cualquier momento, sin siquiera temer por mi vida

—Usted sabe que no lo hubiera hecho— continuó las sorpresas Louis — al menos no con Garrison todavía adentro. Por eso considero que es una víctima, porque el corazón lo atrapó en un lugar que no deseaba, es víctima al menos de él

Mackey tuvo que tallarse los ojos para no llorar ante tales palabras. Pero de nada se quejaba, compartía celda con Herbert, aunque él nunca ha vuelto a mencionar el incidente, aquel en que llamó hermosa a su sonrisa. El día que ya no pudo volver a verle a los ojos sin sonrojarse o arrepentirse de no hacer nada. Guardó silencio, como tratando de explicarle al chico mil cosas, darle mil consejos sobre el amor y lo difícil que puede ser le vida cuando decides ocultarlo, pero nada aparecía en su mente, las palabras no surgieron en su cabeza. No había manera de expresarlo, la prueba era demasiado obvia. Su vida tras las rejas, pero sobre todo, el hilo de tristeza en su voz y el opaco de sus ojos.

—Prefiero ser una víctima que el causante — respondió Mackey sin saber si se reclamaba a sí mismo o a Garrison

—Scott Ternoman — Leía el juez en el juicio que había tardado siete años en por fin concluirse debido a los múltiples sobornos al jurado y amenazas de muerte — se le ha encontrado culpable de los delitos de homicidio calificado, privación de la libertad, comercio de drogas, intento de homicidio y crimen organizado. Por lo que se le condena a morir en la silla eléctrica

Había reunido a la poca gente que merecía o debía ver la muerte de Scott. La madre de Cartman era una de ellas y Adler se había colado. Mackey y Garrison salieron de sus celdas para ver el acontecimiento. El pelirrojo caminaba con una inmensa sonrisa a la silla, con lágrimas escurriéndole por los ojos. El jefe de policía Harrison Yates pidió el honor de bajar el interruptor. Honor que el juez le concedió gustoso. Sentaron al acusado y le acomodaron las muñecas y los tobillos, sujetándolos fuertemente para evitar cualquier posible escape. Aunque Scott no pensaba escapar. Mackey sentía un nudo horrible en el estómago mientras Garrison en parte se alegraba y en parte se entristecía. Liane Cartman contenía el llanto más no por querer en extremo al chico condenado, si no por ser una sentimental. El jefe Yates le colocó la última parte en la cabeza, pero se detuvo antes de bajar el interruptor. Descubrió la boca de Ternoman y sintió las lágrimas que hasta ahí habían bajado, causándole mucha satisfacción.

— ¿Últimas palabras Ternoman? — inquirió el jefe saltándose el protocolo

El pelirrojo sonrió, no dijo absolutamente nada. Negándose a dedicarle sus últimas palabras, tal y como él lo hizo al morir. El interruptor finalmente bajó, pasando la corriente eléctrica por los cables y por todo el cuerpo del acusado. El corazón se paró de inmediato, pero los impulsos eléctricos le hicieron temblar ante los ojos de todos. No comprendieron que la sonrisa y las lágrimas indicaban una tremenda felicidad. La alegría de volver a ver a su medio hermano y poder besar de nuevo sus menores y suaves labios después de siete años.

Adler acompañaba a la señora Cartman. Enterraron a Scott al lado de su hijo, tal y como los dos lo hubieran querido. Ella no dejaba de llorar en el hombro del profesor. Es más, él ni siquiera sabía porque la acompañaba. Todavía podía recordar la maligna expresión del castaño y el cartel que le mostró la amenaza. Recordó el trato de una mejor nota a cambio de los alumnos que le harían una broma y sobre todo, el toque gracioso que le daba a su clase con los sarcásticos comentarios. Eric Cartman era el alma mala de South Park. A pesar de ser malo, era un alma al fin y al cabo. Y el pueblo aún sentía su pérdida. Los crímenes continuaban pero nada se comparaba con la organización que Scott encabezaba. Liane había dejado de sollozar un rato, pero no abandonaba el lugar. Aunque nunca lo dijo, consideraba a Scott como su otro hijo. Perderlos a los dos la dejaba sola en el mundo.

—Supongo que el pueblo descasa más que ellos — dijo Liane dejando las flores

—De verdad lo siento señora — comentó Adler por educación más que por lástima

—Solo he aprendido una cosa en mi vida señor Adler — dijo la mujer dándole la espalda a las tumbas — algunas personas hay que tratarlas como una noche de sexo casual, olvidarlas al día siguiente y continuar viviendo

La mujer lo decía, no para pedirle que olvidara a su hijo, si no que olvidara la situación en la que se metió, que lo dejara en paz. Que se alejara de Mackey, Herbert y ella. Y viviera su vida por fin. El profesor de biología tardó un rato en comprender, mirando la tumba hasta que el mensaje fue asimilado. Entonces se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro e incluso disipando las negras nubes que se habían asentado en su cara desde la muerte de sus esposa y pensaba nunca se irían. Volvería a la escuela, tendría varias citas. Continuaría como si nada hubiera pasado. No era su problema, solo fue una pieza más en el tablero y sin una guerra de nada le servía seguir ahí. Pero nunca olvidaría a los chicos que le metieron en ese embrollo o lo importante que fue.

"Rodrick veía el techo satisfecho, después de esperar durante toda la secundaria finalmente pudo hacer suyo a Louis. El pelinegro descansaba sobre su pecho, abrazándole como si de un oso de peluche se tratase.

—Cuando despierten se morirán de miedo — suspiró Louis medio dormido

El rubio volteó a verle y le plantó un beso en los labios, le valía lo que fueran a pensar, solo le importaba besar a su amado y pensar en las consecuencias después. Cuando el beso se rompió vio esos ojos azules y volvió a suspirar. Sin duda Craig y Tweek eran unos tontos. Si se confesaban de una vez podrían disfrutar del sexo, pero sobre todo, desfrutar del sexo con la persona amada"

Craig entró al cuarto empujando ligeramente a Tweek, besándole una y otra vez. Acababan de llegar de prisión y ni siquiera se habían quitado las chaquetas cuando inició la sesión de besos. Craig levantaba la camisa mal abrochada del rubio, acabando por arrancar los botones con tal de tener a su alcance esa blanca y suave piel. Lamió cada rincón de piel disponible, dejando marcas rojas por todos lados. Los gemidos hacían eco en la pared, el cuerpo de Tweek suplicaba estremeciéndose una y otra vez. Finalmente se sentó en la cama, dejando caer su cuerpo al suave colchón. Subiéndose el pelinegro arriba de él, comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón, acariciando partes que solo Craig era capaz de tocar. Al fin y al cabo, era su esposo. La ropa acabó regada en todas partes. Tweek apartó ligeramente al pelinegro, tenía el rostro de un color rojo profundo, eso desconcertó mucho a su pareja.

—C-Craig ¿P-por qué te e-enamoraste de m-mí? ¡Gah! S-soy un b-bicho raro ¡Gah! s-soy adicto a c-café ¿Por qué a-alguien ¡Gah! q-querría estar con-conmigo? — inquirió con mucha vergüenza

—Dímelo a mí, soy el chico problema, fumador compulsivo, un mal alumno y mal abogado — respondió Craig con una sonrisa

— ¿Hubieras preferido que te condenaran a muerte? ¿mm,kayy? — preguntó a Garrison

Garrison fingía dormir, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no alejaría al consejero. Mackey se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Herbert. Se sentía realmente miserable, nunca pensó desear morir con tantas ganas. Entonces sintió los brazos de Garrison abrazarle por la espalda y su voz susurrarle.

—Prefiero vivir contigo en la cárcel Mackey, con tu hermosa sonrisa

El consejero no alcanzó a responder porque unos labios le cerraron la boca.

—Kenny — Dijo Butters sacudiendo a su novio que se había quedado profundamente dormido porque nadie llegaba al consultorio — Kenneth

—Dime Butters — bostezó el rubio abriendo con pesadez los ojos

—Kenny, hace mucho que no eres Mysterion ¿Nunca volverás a ver un superhéroe?

El chico pobre esbozó una inmensa sonrisa y aprisionó los labios de Leopold contra los suyos en un desesperado y apasionado beso francés.

—Solo si Caos se convierte en su compañero — dijo una vez roto el beso

Kyle veía por la ventana la ardilla que un pájaro acaba de matar y que le abría el estómago dejando ver los rosados intestinos. Incapaz de olvidar la broma que desencadenó todo el lío entre alumnos y maestros.

— ¿Sigues pensando que era una buena idea? — preguntó a su novio

Marsh se había acercado a la ventana, abrazando a su judío por la espalda. Sonrió al ver la ardilla muerta en el pasto. Besó el cuello del pelirrojo.

—No, pero fue muy divertido ver la cara de enojado que pusiste Kyle

Clyde jadeaba cada vez más alto, arqueaba la espalda y cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Gimió más alto, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Token sonrió al ver eso, besó una vez más el blanco cuello y su mano bajó más, acariciando el punto erógeno. Donovan sonrió imaginándose la vida que compartiría con su amado afroamericano una vez casados.

—Token, espera a la noche de bodas — jadeó sensualmente Clyde

Black solo pudo sonreír y alegrarse. La noche de bodas sería todas las noches.

Tweek había salido al pequeño balcón de su casa, necesitaba tomar aire. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que todo estaba en orden y que siempre lo estaría de ahora en adelante. Louis salió y se paró a su lado. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que ambos convivieron pero se llevaban muy bien. Miraron por unos minutos el paisaje antes de que el rubio comenzara a llorar.

—Tweek — dijo Craig apareciendo asustado — No llores Tweek

El rubio abrazó a Tucker, derramando las lágrimas de felicidad, mojando la camisa negra que este traía ¿Cómo podría sentirse triste? con esa vida de ensueño. Recordando entonces las dos palabras que escuchó de niño y que en el fondo deseaba que fueran realidad algún día.

"—…Tú eterno defensor Craig… — decía Kyle explicando lo sucedido

'Tu novio' escuchó Tweak en su cabeza, provocando su desmayo"

—Supongo que así es la vida cuando tienes T.P.M. — dijo Craig

—S-Supongo ¡Gah! — respondió Tweek viéndolo directo a los ojos

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, esa escena significaba más de lo que a simple vista parecía. Era el final del mal día, el término de su sufrimiento. Rodrick y Louis también estaban dichosos. Las piezas del rompecabezas embonaron y les encantaba su presente y más aún el futuro. Un comienzo muy esperado, las despedidas se hicieron, las gentes y situaciones que debían olvidarse, se olvidaron. Mejor momento no podrían tener para marcar ese nuevo inicio. Tweek tomó la mano de Craig y se separó lo suficiente para ver por completo su rostro, sobre todo esos ojos azules. Tucker acarició con la malo libre la mejilla del rubio. La vida pasó por sus ojos del presente al pasado, deteniéndose en el día que se conocieron siendo solo unos niños de kínder. Los temblores del rubio se detuvieron unos segundos, como esperando que ellos tomaran sus cuerpos. Pero no fue así, les cedieron el instante.

Se besaron cuando el último rayo de luz se iba.

Era una nueva vida para Craig y Tweek.

Y para Rodrick y Louis.

Fin


End file.
